The Trail
by mp91
Summary: NOMINATED FOR AN EMERGING SWAN AWARD! To begin a new life Bella sets off with the Blacks and the Cullens on the treacherous Oregon Trail. On this life changing journey she encounters savage Indians, wild bandits, deathly illness, harsh conditions, and the mysterious and captivating Edward Masen with his own secret past. Is their love strong enough to survive The Trail? AU AH BxE
1. Chapter 1

**The Trail**

Chapter 1

_Independence, Missouri_

_April 1842_

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella!" I turned to see my close friend Angela searching for me from outside the store. I turned back to the cashier.

"Will that be all Miss?" The old man smiled at me gently.

"Yes, thank you sir." I put a few coins in his hand as I put the bottle of laudanum into the basket in my hand. The door to the store flew open as Angela burst in, her blue bonnet askew.

"Oh thank God I found you!" She said frantically. She was breathing so heavily she could barely catch her breath.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

Her eyes connected with mine and I immediately knew why she was in a hurry: Pa.

I pushed my horse, Nessie, harder as the small farmhouse that I called home came into view. I could hear Angela on her horse behind me. When I got to the gate I almost fell off of Nessie in a hurry to get to Pa. I ran towards it in a sprint, leaving Angela to deal with Nessie. I had to get to Pa. My green dress flapped against my legs as I pushed myself harder. I couldn't be too late. I wouldn't even think of it.

I threw the wooden door open as I ran towards the bedroom at the back of the house.

"Bella!" I heard Ben yell as I all but sprinted towards Pa.

I thrust the door open to see him lying in his bed. The red quilt I had made folded neatly under his arms. His breath was wheezing at best. His undershirt was damp with sweat. He turned his head to look at me. The dullness that I had grown used to over the past few weeks had barely cleared.

"Bella," he rasped before he started to have a coughing fit. I quickly went to his side and sat on the little wooden stool.

"Shh Pa. I'm here now. Shh," I quieted him. I picked up the wet rag from the bowl on his bedside table and wrung it.

"I got more medicine at the store, just like the doctor said." I said wiping his brow with the wet cloth. Pa closed his eyes at the cool touch but reached up to still my hand. I looked at his deep brown eyes quizzically.

"Bella I need to give you something. I don't know how much time I have left."

"Pa, don't say that. You have plenty of time. I will just go and get you some medicine." I stood to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"No. I can't focus with that stuff. I don't need it." He winced slightly as he reached into the drawer beside him.

"You do need it. It will ease the pain. Please Pa." I said, putting the wet cloth back into the bowl. I did not want him to suffer. The doctor had told me the best I could do was keep him comfortable and to give him a few drops of laudanum twice a day. He pulled out a letter from the side table and put it in my hand.

"What is this?"

"It's what I want you to do when I'm gone."

"Pa—"

"No Bella," he gripped my hand. "I made your mother a promise on her deathbed. It is one I plan to keep." He began coughing and I quickly grabbed his handkerchief. He put it over his mouth but I could still see little red dots staining the cloth. "Now I know I gambled too much and should have looked after you more." I was about to protest when he shushed me again. "But I am going to keep my promise to look after you. When I'm gone you're going to sell the farm to pay for my debts." He touched my hand that gripped the letter. "I have contacted at old friend about you accompanying him on the Oregon Trail. You're going to start a new life Bella."

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think! This is my very first fanfiction and I would love some feedback. Please review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me and encourages me to write faster! :) Also thank you to those who put me on their Favorites/Story Alert/Author Alert. You guys are great!  
_

_So here we go! Chapter 2!  
_

* * *

The Trail

Chapter 2

Independence, Missouri

May 1842

BPOV

"Are you sure you have everything?" Angela asked me yet again. I threw the tarp over the back of the cart, hiding my few belongings.

"She's got it love." Ben said to Angela as he walked up to stand beside her. He gently put an arm around her. Angela looked over to him and smiled.

I climbed up into the cart. Ben walked towards Nessie to make sure she was secured. I picked up the reins before turning back towards my friends.

"It's only a half days ride from here. You should get there before midday." Ben said as he stroked Nessie.

"I will write to you both as soon as I find lodging for the evening so you will both know that I got to Independence safely." Ben nodded as he walked back to stand beside Angela. She sniffled slightly, holding back tears.

"You will write often?" she asked quietly. I felt the slight burn in my eyes as I finally realized that this was probably the last time I would ever see my best friend. I put the reins down and jumped back down from the cart. Angela and I hugged each other. Tears filled my eyes and I felt myself begin to sniffle too.

"Look at us," I pulled back slightly. "Blubbering like a bunch of old ladies." We laughed softly as we both wiped our eyes. I looked to Ben. "Thank you for all you have done. For me, for my Pa," I stopped feeling myself get choked up.

Ben smiled gently. "I'm glad I was able to help."

I climbed back into the cart and looked behind me at my few possessions hidden under the tarp. I was leaving everything I had ever known. As frightened as I was I could feel myself beginning to smile at the thought of what lay ahead. I flicked the reins and Nessie began to pull me towards my new life.

I had never seen anything so crowded. The street was filled with wagons, carts, and people scurrying around. I pulled Nessie to a stop so I could steer her by hand on foot. She was not used to so many people. I got down from the cart and straightened my blue dress. My hands touched my bodice to make sure all of the buttons were still there. I would hate to make a bad first impression. Pa's letter had told me that I would be meeting a man named Billy Black and his son at the barn. I would be accompanying them to Oregon. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about traveling with two strangers. I figured if they seemed dishonorable then I could stay at the inn and try and find passage with another group the next day. Feeling confident in my plan I steered Nessie and my cart further into town.

I could feel my dark brown hair sticking to the back of my neck. I had put it in a bun under my bonnet to help keep me cool. Little good it was doing me. I had walked up and down the main street three times and had seen no sign of a barn. I was supposed to meet Mr. Black by midday and the sun was almost fully overhead. I saw two men ahead of me near the clothing store and decided to ask for directions. I didn't want to be late.

"Come on Nessie," I said as I pulled my tired horse towards the store. The two men were talking to each other and the man facing me looked to be middle-aged. He had his hands on his brown suspenders and I could see blonde hair peeking out beneath his hat. He was by no means unattractive.

"Excuse me, sir." I said to the blonde man. He pushed his hat back and smiled at me.

"How can I help you Miss?" he asked. The blonde man's companion turned around and looked right at me. I found myself staring at the tall young man before me. He had his hands in the pockets of his wool pants. His dark green shirt was tucked in and the top two buttons were undone, revealing a small bit of his muscular chest. If I had thought my cheeks were pink then, they were bright red when I looked up at his face. He had unruly bronze hair beneath his cap and these green eyes that seemed to pierce mine. I felt like I couldn't look away. He held me there in his stare. I licked my lips and I saw him beginning to smirk. I heard a throat clearing and immediately tore my eyes from the green eyes to look back at the other man. Oh right. He asked me a question.

Flustered, I spoke quite rapidly. "I was wondering where the barn was?" I quickly looked down at my feet. My cheeks were definitely radiating heat. I took a deep breath to try to get a hold of myself. I looked back up at the older man.

"Oh, you must be new in town." He said. I nodded. "Not a problem. Take the next road on your right and it will be on your left."

"Thank you, sir." I said to him. He lifted his hat to me. I pulled Nessie's reins and left the two men as quickly as I could. I was too afraid to look back at the younger man. I couldn't believe myself. It's only been a few hours and I am already swooning over strangers.

After following the blonde man's instructions I found myself right in front of the barn. It was rather large with two huge wooden doors. There were a few wagons inside and some wheels leaning against the horses' stalls. It put my farm's barn to shame.

"Isabella Swan?" I turned towards the sound of my name and saw an older man with gray hair walking towards me.

"I know we've never met but I head a lot about you from Charlie." He came closer and stuck out his hand. "I'm Billy Black." I returned his handshake, glad I finally knew someone in this town. He released my hand. "Charlie said you might be coming with us too." He looked around the cart. "Say, where is your old man?" I felt myself freeze up. Pa didn't tell Billy he was sick.

"My Pa passed away a few weeks ago." I could feel my throat tightening with emotion. Hold it together Bella.

"Oh," Billy looked down. "I'm so sorry to hear that Isabella. Your father was a good man." he said sincerely. I drew some small comfort from Billy's words and felt a sense of security in the fact that Pa had called him a friend.

"Please call me Bella."

He smiled at me gently. "Alright then Bella. Let's get this horse inside. We got a big trip ahead of us." I gave him the reins and he led Nessie inside the barn.

I followed Billy inside the barn and watched him unharness Nessie and put her in a stall. It was much cooler in the barn and was a relief to the afternoon heat. I untied my bonnet and took it off. Some strands of my brown hair had fallen out of the bun at the nape of my neck so I tucked them behind my ears, enjoying the coolness.

"Bella, can you run up to the loft and get some hay? This one's a bit low." Billy said from inside the stall.

I walked past the stalls to the right where there was a ladder that led to the loft. I put the bonnet back on my head and made my ascent. There was a window at the top of the loft that looked out to the city. It showed the main road where there were still tons of people lining the streets. I could see the dust billowing around the wheels of the numerous wagons. I looked near the stores thinking about the young man with the green eyes. They were like emeralds. There was so much depth to them and beauty. I wish I had learned his name. I sighed and turned back towards the hay.

I almost fell over in shock to see a young man standing on the loft. He immediately put his hands up.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said gently taking a step back slowly. I put my hand to my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"It's alright. You just surprised me, that's all." I finally got a chance to look at him. He was very tall and looked strong. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows showing the bulging muscles of his arms. He had tan skin and black hair. He stepped towards me and I barely came up to his chest.

"I'm Jacob Black. Billy's son." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, of course!" For some reason I had been thinking the son was going to be a child not this huge man in front of me. "I'm Bella Swan." I put my hand into his. His hands were warm and a little rough. He grimaced slightly.

"Sorry for the rough hands." He let go of my hand and moved towards the bundles of hay. "Pop sent me up to get some hay for your horse. He thought you might have gotten lost." I blushed a little at the thought of how long I had been absent. "Not to worry though. We'll get this to your horse."

Jacob helped me get all my things in order and told me the Inn where I could stay for the night. He seemed very excited about beginning our journey tomorrow. He and Billy were working on their wagon when I decided to go and wander the town.

"I think I'm going to have a look around the town. I'll be back in time for supper." I called to them. Jacob was in the loft again looking for some tools.

"Bella, I'll go with you!" Jacob called down to me. I smiled at his eagerness. He was so helpful today helping me move my things from my cart to my room in the Inn.

"I think Billy needs your help. I won't be gone long." Jacob gave me a sad wave as I left. I couldn't help but smile to myself about his enthusiasm. He had such a kind heart. I walked back out to the main road towards the clothing store. I thought I saw a small book store near there and I would like to get a new novel before the journey.

When I got to the clothing store I realized the book store was on the other side of the street. I watched the road as wagons and horses traveled it. I would have to wait for a break. Finally my opportunity seemed to present itself and I made it halfway across the street before I heard shouting.

"Look out!"

"Runaway horse!"

I turned to the left to see a huge black stallion galloping straight towards me! I gasped and felt something collide with me on my right. The force of it knocked me straight to the ground and out of the way of the horse. The wind get knocked out of me and thought I was going to faint. I felt something heavy on top of me and opened my eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back at me.

* * *

**_Oh snap! I wonder who that is :p Hope you guys liked it! Please review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me going. Here is Chapter 3!  
_

* * *

The Trail

Chapter 3

Independence, Missouri

May 1842

BPOV

Emeralds. Bright emeralds shown at me beneath long lashes. His lips were moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I felt his body pressed firmly against me. A delectable heaviness that made me feel warmth in the pit of my stomach. I tried to take a deep breath and realized I couldn't.

"I can't breathe." I gasped softly. Immediately the heaviness lifted and I took a deep shuddering breath. The man was still leaning over me but seemed to be supporting his weight on his arm, away from my body.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently his green eyes filled with concern.

"You saved me."

He smiled crookedly at me. "How hard did you hit your head?" he teased. I felt my cheeks heat up. I glanced around and saw that a small crowd was starting to form. Someone called out for a doctor. The man's smile faded and he stood up. I sat up and felt my surroundings spin a bit. I touched the back of my bonnet. I must have hit my head.

"Here," the man said offering me his hand. When our hands touched I felt something between us. It felt like my whole body was tingling like it was on fire. My eyes flew to his and we stared back at each other our hands clasped till he pulled me with such a force that I flew into his arms. My other hand landed on his chest. My heart was pounding. My whole body felt like it was trembling. His green eyes were darker now, my hand was still clasped in his. I was so close to him I could smell his woodsy scent.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Jacob calling my name walking quickly towards me. The man immediately let go of my hand and took a step back. The man looked towards Jacob. His eyes narrowed before he looked back at me. He looked hard and cold as he stiffly nodded at me before wandering off into the crowd that had formed. I watched him walk away puzzling about why he seemed almost angry. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jacob grabbed my hands.

"Are you alright? I heard the yells and saw the horse—" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Jacob." I slowly pulled my hands out from his. "A man pushed me out of the way and saved me." I looked back and saw that he had disappeared. The crowd was dissipating, seeing as how all the action was over.

"You should stay away from him Bella." Jacob said sternly.

"Do you know him?" I asked, desperate for any information on my savior.

"His name is Edward Masen." He touched my arm and led me back towards the Inn.

I woke before dawn on the day of our departure. My dreams were once again filled with Edward Masen. I had spent the last two days getting everything ready with Jacob and Billy including figuring out a way to pack over a thousand pounds worth of food. I was glad I had brought many of my food preservatives from the farm. They would be a blessing since all we seemed to have was bacon, 150 pounds of bacon.

I threw off the sheets and climbed out of bed, pulling my nightgown over my head. My hair was still damp from my bath the night before. I didn't know how long it would be before I had the change to bathe again. I put on my cream chemise, brushed my hair, and braided it. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. Was I ready for this? Five months across the land to some unknown place. My future was completely up in the air. I opened the window to feel the cool morning breeze. I smiled. Today is a new day.

"Bella," Jacob called, knocking on my door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back hurrying to finish buttoning my wool green dress. I grabbed the cream apron from my bed and tied it around my waist. I looked into the mirror. I'm missing something. I looked around frantically till I saw it by the window, my bonnet. Throwing it on my head I ran to the door.

Jacob stood in front of me smiling in his grey shirt and dark pants. "Are you ready?" he offered me his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled and took his hand. He was so excited he almost dragged me down the staircase.

"Pop said we get to meet who will be in our caravan this morning!" We reached the bottom of the stairs and he continued pulling me towards the large meeting room in the Inn.

"Jacob, slow down!" I giggled. He pulled me through the doors and a large room with eight people in it.

Silence descended as everyone looked at us I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Billy looked over at us smirking. I immediately pulled my hand free of Jacob's. I didn't want these new people to get the wrong impression.

"Ah, here they are." Billy motioned us to come towards them. "Allow me to introduce you to my son Jacob." Jacob nodded politely and I looked at the circle of people. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a familiar mop of unruly bronze hair and green eyes staring straight into mine. "This is our dear friend Miss Bella Swan." Hearing my name I looked back to Billy who was smiling widely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Carlisle Cullen," the older blonde man I remembered I had asked for directions my first day in Independence stepped forward. He nodded towards me before he continued. "This is my wife Esme." He pointed to the middle-aged woman beside him with chestnut hair. She seemed to have a natural elegance. I smiled politely at her. "This is my daughter Rosalie." Rosalie was stunning to say the least. Her red dress accentuated her beauty. Her blonde hair was visible beneath the matching bonnet. She nodded at me stiffly. Carlisle pointed to the brawny man beside her. "This is her husband Emmett McCarty." He tipped his hat at me and gave me a kind dimpled smile. "This is my daughter Alice Cullen and her fiancé Jasper Whitlock." A petite girl with a huge smile and jet black hair under her yellow bonnet seemed to bounce towards me leaving her stoic and quietly amused fiancé behind her.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Bella!" She spoke incredibly fast and with so much energy. I couldn't help but be amused at her excitement. "I've heard so much about you—"

"Alice," Edward cut her off. She turned back to him and he shook his head slightly. What was that about?

"Yes and this is our friend Edward Masen." Edward tipped his hat at me, his mouth a straight line. Edward then looked back to Carlisle. "He joined us a few years ago."

More pleasantries were exchanged and everyone began to discuss our next plans to set out on our journey. I kept glancing at Edward but he seemed to be avoiding me. He wouldn't look at me or even move towards me. Alice was also acting strange. She kept looking between the two of us with a knowing smile on her face. Carlisle and Billy decided on a plan and we were all ordered into action. The men were to get the wagons together and the oxen secured. We women were supposed to check the supplies and be sure we had everything.

As everyone was walking away to do their specific tasks I tried to catch Edward's attention again.

"Edward," I put my hand on his arm to stop him. I immediately felt that connection again. It almost jolted me. He stopped and looked down at me. His green eyes took me back to my dream last night and that warm feeling in my stomach. Focus Bella. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me a few days ago."

"Don't mention it." He turned to leave.

"I know I should have said it sooner but I haven't seen you in town." I said in a rush, hoping to keep the conversation going.

He sighed and turned back to him, his eyes seemed cold. "Good day Miss Swan."

I watched him retreat out the door. I stood there in shock at his coldness as we walked through the door. I sighed. What was I doing? He obviously wasn't interested. I just needed to stop thinking about him and move on. I smirked to myself. Right Bella, move on when you'll be spending the next five months together.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call my name from the door Edward had just left. "Can you help me with some of my clothes? They are a bit heavy." She said, peeking her head through the door.

"Sure, of course." I joined her and we walked up the stairs towards her room in the Inn. Halfway up the staircase she touched my arm. I stopped and looked at her puzzled.

"Give him some time. It will be worth it." she smiled knowingly and continued walking up the staircase. I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about. I couldn't help but smile as I followed her up to her room.

* * *

**_Next chapter they will FINALLY start their journey! I'm going to try to get the next chapter up on Sunday. I hope everyone has a great weekend and thanks for reading. As always, please review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! You guys are wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear what you think about it so please review! I hope everyone had a great weekend!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 4

_Blue Rapids, Kansas_

_May 1842_

**BPOV**

I sat up from my mat to see Edward standing between two of the wagons that made a circle around our campfire. It was still dark out. The only light came from the few embers still burning in our small fire. The rest of the group was all sleeping soundly on their mats. Jacob was snoring softly to my left. He had barely left my side these past two weeks on the trail. He said that the journey was "dangerous". So far we had only killed a stray rattlesnake. Alice had barely let out a scream before Jasper chopped its head off with a shovel. Next time Alice would pay more attention when she was gathering fire wood.

I tossed off my blanket and shivered slightly as I felt the cool night air hit my skin. My wool nightgown was not very warm in the cool night air. Edward was keeping watch, as he had volunteered every night. His back was towards the camp as he looked out at the empty wilderness around us. I had tried to talk to him numerous times but each time he would excuse himself to go help Carlisle with the fire or Emmett with the horses or some other mundane task to get away from me. I just couldn't understand why he was ignoring me. Alice would always look at me sadly when this happened. I huffed to myself. Well, not tonight. I would force him to talk to me.

With a new sense of determination I wrapped the blanket around myself and softly made my way over to Edward. He did not even acknowledge my presence as I stood beside him.

I took a deep breath to gather my courage and then whispered to him, "Have I offended you in some way Mr. Masen?" He looked turned his head to look at me. He seemed almost surprised. I tried to look strong but I felt myself losing my resolve as his green eyes stared into mine. "Because if I have, I would of course want to correct my error," I trailed off as he turned to face me.

My breath caught in my throat as he stepped closer to me. My hand clutched the blanket that was wrapped around my body. My heat began to race as I melted beneath his gaze. He brought his hand up from his side and touched my braided hair. A smile tugged at his lips as he caressed my cheek. My lips parted as my cheeks flared. With his other hand he pried the blanket loose from my clenched fingers. The blanket fell to the ground.

"Bella," he whispered pulling my body gently towards him until I was flush against him. My heart was pounding and I felt that familiar warmth spread through me.

"Bella," he whispered again. His thumb caressed my cheek as he leaned down. His eyes were closing as he leaned in impossibly close. I could feel his breath against my face as he whispered reverently, "Bella."

My eyes fluttered shut as my lips connected with his in a kiss.

I jolted awake.

"Bella! You got to get up!" Alice shook my arm.

I groaned. A dream? Are you kidding me? I threw my hands over my face. It had felt so real.

"Come on Bella. It's almost dawn. You have to help me with breakfast." I uncovered my eyes to see Alice staring down at me with my dress in her hands. I looked around to see everyone else was already busy with our normal morning chores. Rosalie was tending to the fire while Esme had a pot in her hand.

I got up and Alice handed me my dress. I looked around to see where the men were. "Go ahead and get dressed dear." Esme said from the fire. "The boys left a little while ago to have one last hunt before breakfast." I nodded and Alice helped me get on my gray dress.

Once the oxen were all harnessed in and the horses were saddled we packed up our breakfast and continued our journey. Carlisle led the line of wagons today. He was followed by Rosalie and Emmett and then Alice and Jasper. Our wagon was last and brought up the rear. Jacob wanted me to sit up with him in the wagon today but I insisted that I wanted to walk with Alice instead. He looked slightly downcast but helped Billy climb up to join him. Edward on his horse brought up the rear.

Alice and I walked together for much of the morning with her humming to herself and me lost in thought. I felt a faint blush on my cheeks every time I thought about that dream. It wasn't the first one I had had of him since we began our trip two weeks ago but it was the first one where he kissed me. I looked back behind me and saw him riding his horse. He took his hat off and wiped his brow. His bronze hair rustled in the cool morning breeze. He looked up and saw me staring. I whipped my head back in front of me.

He had barely said a few words to me the entire journey. Maybe I did do something to anger him. But I have no idea what. I tried to get more information out of Jacob but that was almost disastrous. I guess you could say it was our first fight and the last time Edward had talked to me.

It was our fifth night on the trail and Jacob and I had gone into the woods to gather firewood.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" he asked picking up some sticks.

"What do you know about Edward Masen?"

He froze and then turned to look at me. "I know he is dangerous and you need to stay away from him." He said with finality.

"But Jacob, he can't be all that bad. He has been living with the Cullens for years and—"

"Just drop it Bella." He interrupted me and started to walk away.

"You obviously know something. Please Jacob," I grabbed his arm.

"Why can't you leave this alone?" He threw down the sticks in his arms and looked at me angrily.

"I just want to know!" I yelled back at him.

He grabbed my arms and shook me a little. "Leave. It. Alone." He said harshly. His grip on my arms was hurting me and I winced slightly.

"Let her go Jacob."

I turned to see Edward looking at us. His hands were fists at his side. Jacob immediately let my arms go and looked back at me. The anger had gone from his eyes. "Do what you want Bella." He resigned and walked out of the forest without looking back.

I rubbed my sore arms trying to get the blood flowing again. Edward watched Jacob leave before he seemed to visibly relax, his hands unclenching.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

He nodded to himself and walked away as I stood there, frozen.

When I emerged from the forest a little later with some firewood in my arms Jacob ran up to me and immediately began apologizing for his behavior and saying that he had never wanted to hurt me, he just let his temper get the best of him. He swore he would never let it happen again.

As much as I tried I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Why had he come into the forest? Had he been following us? Had he been following me? I had been asking myself these questions ever since that day but he still had ignored me or tried to avoid me. I chewed on my lip as I walked beside Alice thinking about the mysterious rider behind us.

"I think we are going to stop here a bit early for the night." Carlisle said to us after stopping our line of wagons. "Alcove Spring is close and it will be a nice spot to rest for the night."

Everyone agreed and we set up the wagons in a circle to act as a corral for our livestock. Alice was jumping around in excitement. For the past two days she could talk of nothing but the Blue Rapids. She said that being able to bathe in the springs near them would be wonderful. I laughed with her as I too was excited about the prospect of removing all the dust from the trail.

Not long after, us women made our way to the springs. The men agreed that we could go bathe first and then they would go when we returned. After walking in the woods for ten minutes we heard sound of water. Alice beamed at me before she ran ahead.

"Come on Bella!" She called back to me. I smiled back at Esme who had her arms filled with clothing. Rosalie carried the washboard and lye for soap. I picked up my skirts and chased after Alice.

The trees cleared and I saw the spring. There was a small waterfall falling from the rapids that fell into a pool of water. Alice was already splashing around in it. Her dress was draped over some rocks on the sides of the spring.

"The water's warm Bella!" Alice began swimming around with a huge smile on her face. Her black hair was fanned out around her. I unbuttoned my dress and stepped out of it in only the thin cotton material of my chemise. I walked towards the edge and jumped into the water.

"Alice!" I yelled as soon as my head broke the water. "It's freezing!" I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep warm. Rosalie and Esme had arrived and started laughing at us.

"Swim around some Bella and then you'll warm up." Alice called back to me laughing.

Alice and I swam around for a bit while Esme and Rosalie washed the clothes before we got out of the water to help them. I braided my and helped beat the clothes on the rocks in the sun hoping for the chemise to dry before I put my dress back on.

Alice and I were beating the clothes on the rocks together with sticks when I decided to ask her about Edward.

"How long has Edward been with your family?"

Alice didn't look up as she continued to beat the shirt in her hand against the rock. "About three years."

"What was he doing before that?" I asked wringing out the shirt in my hands.

Alice stopped beating the shirt to look at me. Her eyes were sad. "I think that is something you should hear from him." She gave me a soft smile before going back to beating the shirt. I sighed softly and rose to drape the shirt across a branch to dry. My chemise was still a little damp against my skin but I figured I could go and put my dress back on. We had been gone for a while so I figured we should probably head back soon.

I was walking over to my dress when I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked back into the woods and saw two dark eyes staring back at me. I screamed as the savage jumped from the trees toward me.

He had red war paint striped down his cheeks. There were large feathers in his hair and his tan skin shone brightly in the sun. He had a knife in his hand. I backed up slowly and saw to my left that there were three other Indians closing in on us.

"When I say I want you all to run back to camp as fast as you can. Don't look back. Just run." Esme whispered as we all stood together watching the four men close in on us.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I could hear my own harsh breathing.

"NOW!" Esme yelled and we ran into the forest.

My bare feet pounded against the ground as I ran through the trees back towards camp. I heard another war cry from the Indians as they chased after us.

I lost track of the others as I pushed myself faster and harder through the forest. I had to get to the clearing, back to camp and safety. I tripped on a low lying branch and fell to the ground, my chemise ripped up to my thigh as my leg was scraped. I cried out but pushed myself back up to keep running. I could see the clearing ahead when I heard the gunshots. The Indians were attacking our camp!

I looked back behind me and saw the Indian chasing me getting closer. Faster Bella! I made it to the clearing and saw Carlisle and Jasper shooting from within the corral of the wagons.

"Help!" I yelled out to them. But I was tacked to the ground by the Indian. I tried to scramble away but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back.

I cried out and tried to grab at the ground but my fingers could only find dirt. He flipped me onto my back and pulled me under him. I threw dirt up into his eyes.

He screamed and put his hand on his eyes. I tried to scramble away again but the Indian held fast. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"HELP!" I yelled again but Carlisle and Jasper hadn't seen me at the forest's edge. They were too busy shooting at the Indians on horseback attacking camp.

I pounded against the Indian's back fighting with all my might but nothing seemed to stop him as he continued to run with me back towards the woods.

I screamed again and looked once more back towards camp. Edward had emerged from the forest and was fighting an Indian.

"EDWARD!" I screamed for him. He struck the Indian down with his knife and looked at me. He sheathed his knife and started to run towards me. I yelled for him again as he disappeared from view and I was taken deeper into the forest.

* * *

**_Yay action scenes! Please review and tell me what you think! As always thanks for reading :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for all your love and support! It helped me knock this chapter out faster! I know I was mean last time and left you guys with a cliffie so without further ado, Chapter 5!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 5

_Blue Rapids, Kansas_

_May 1842_

**BPOV**

My fists pounded against the Indian's tan back as he ran with me deeper into the forest.

"Edward!" I screamed out for him again. Trees whizzed by us as my captor ran. I couldn't see Edward. I kept crying out for him hoping he could at least follow the sound of my voice.

The Indian slowed down a bit as I heard the furious water of the rapids. I froze in fear. If he took me to the water Edward would never be able to find me! I cried out in terror as the sound of the water grew louder.

We were at the bank of the river when the Indian threw me down on the ground. I tried to get away from him but he grabbed me and yanked me back towards him. That was when I saw his wooden canoe.

He was going to take me away! I fought harder against him, kicking and trying to scratch him anywhere I could. His hand came up so fast that I didn't see it, but I felt the sharp sting against my cheek when he slapped me. The force almost knocked me down but he held me up and threw me into the canoe.

I tried to scramble away again but he drew his knife from his side and held it toward me threateningly. Though I couldn't understand what he was saying his harsh grunting made it very clear.

I cowered away from him as he got onto the canoe and used his wooden oar to push us away from the embankment.

This is it. This is the end. I felt the current rushing beneath the boat trying to pull it further down the rapids. I felt completely hopeless as I watched the Indian push us away from my only salvation. I desperately looked back towards the trees praying for Edward to save me.

"BELLA!" I heard him before I saw him. Edward emerged from the trees his bloodied knife in his hand.

Edward saw my boat drifting away from the embankment. A look of determination spread across his face. Fear gripped me as I realized what he has planning to do.

"No Edward it's too far!" I cried out to him as he started running towards us. He leaped onto the boat and collided with the Indian.

The wooden oar fell into the water as they began to wrestle in the canoe. I scooted back in the canoe away from their fight. The Indian threw Edward off of him and stood. He let out a war cry and lunged towards Edward with his knife.

Edward jumped to his feet and dodged the knife bringing up his own knife to strike the Indian. Edward was so agile in his moments and was able to dodge all of the Indian's swings. He seemed to know how to fight like the Indian.

I gripped the sides of the canoe as they rocked it with their sudden movements. The current was moving us down the river and was beginning to churn faster beneath us.

I heard Edward cry out as the Indian cut him on his arm. Blood seeped onto his white sleeve.

Edward seemed to redouble his efforts in attacking the Indian. He thrust his knife and stabbed the Indian in the chest. Edward pulled the knife out of the Indian's chest and rose it to his neck where he slit the Indian's throat.

Blood spilled from the Indian's neck and trailed down his red painted chest.

Edward pushed the Indian over the edge of the canoe. I couldn't look away. I watched in shock as the Indian floated face down in the water.

I felt two hands on me and I jumped.

"Bella, it's alright. You're safe now." Edward was kneeling in front of me, his hands on my arms. My entire body was trembling in fear. I stared back at him, unmoving, frozen.

Edward looked around him. "We need to get off this canoe." He muttered to himself.

The boat was going pretty fast now. The sound of water on rock echoed in my head. Edward looked around the canoe. "Damn the oars gone."

The canoe began to bump against the rocks as we hit our first rapid. I gasped and gripped the sides, my knuckles white.

He turned back to me. I just kept looking at him, trying to make myself move but I couldn't. I felt frozen. Yet my body was still trembling like a leaf.

He gripped my arms tighter and shook me a bit. "Bella. Listen to me," he moved his hands to cup my face, gently pushing back my hair from my face. "There is a drop ahead." I looked around him and saw where the water ended and seemed to meet the sky. "The current is too strong for us to try to swim to shore." The canoe hit another rapid and water splashed up into the boat soaking us.

"Edward!" I cried and gripped his hand. My body finally catching up to my mind.

He had to yell to be heard above the noise of the rapids. "Hold on to me!"

My heart was pounding in my chest as we neared the waterfall. I took deep breaths trying to preserve as much air as I could but I didn't seem able to take anything longer than short shallow breaths. I gripped his hand tighter, feeling his fingers wrap around mine.

The canoe was at the edge of the world. I closed my eyes as we fell.

Water surrounded me on all sides as I plunged into the cool river. I tried to kick towards the surface but the current kept pulling me down. I felt a sharp tug on my arm and felt my body being pulled towards the surface.

My head broke the water and I gulped in the sweet air.

"Swim Bella!" Edward called pulling me towards the embankment, away from the rushing water near the waterfall.

I kicked my feet against the water and felt Edward pulling me. Eventually the water was shallow enough that we could stand. I stood for a moment before I fell back into the water, my legs giving out. I was so tired.

Edward bent down and picked me up into his arms. He carried me the rest of the way and put me down gently on the ground. He then lay down beside me breathing heavily.

I felt weak as I too tried to catch my breath. Edward sat up and looked down at me.

"We can't stay here. It's not safe. There could be other tribes around here. We need to get back on the trail."

I sat up slowly. My body had never felt so fatigued.

"Can we not rest for a moment?" I asked watching him stand up beside me.

"The longer we stay the more we are in danger. We need to move." He looked towards the sky. "It's dusk. We need to find a safe place to stay the night. Then in the morning we will try and get back to camp."

I stood up and felt my wet chemise clinging to me. I glanced up to see Edward looking at me strangely before he gulped audibly and turned his back to me. I looked down and saw that my wet chemise had become transparent. My nakedness was virtually on display before him. I gasped and my cheeks burned.

"Here, you can wear my shirt." He said to me still not looking at me. I calmed slightly but felt that now familiar ache in the pit of my stomach as I watched Edward remove his shirt. His back muscles were slowly revealed to me and I bit my lip. I wanted to touch him.

"Here," he said again holding out his shirt for me. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. I pushed the sleeves up so I could button it up but they kept falling down. I huffed to myself. Come on Bella. Hurry up. My wet fingers kept slipping from the buttons. I groaned in frustration.

"Do you need some help?" he asked softly.

I just kept at my task and continued to fail. I only stilled my hands when I felt his fingers grip mine. I looked up to see him standing in front of me, prying my fingers loose of the buttons. He started buttoning the shirt, his knuckles brushing lightly against me with each button.

His green eyes were burrowed in concentration as he buttoned each small button. My heart pounded in my chest as having him this close to me. I watched him do his task in silence. His cheeks had a small hint of red when he buttoned the buttons near my breasts, his knuckles barely touching the sides of them. I felt my breath catch in my chest. After a few wonderfully tortuous moments he had finished his tasks and began rolling up the sleeves on my arms, so my hands would be free.

I continued staring at his chest. The muscles seemed taunt beneath the skin. He looked powerful yet lithe. My eyes trailed down his chest towards his stomach muscles that rippled down towards his pants. A trail of hair led beneath his pants. I felt my cheeks flush as I quickly moved my eyes back up. I looked at the strength in his arms. I looked at his left bicep and saw he was cut.

"You're hurt."

He looked up at me before he glanced towards his arm.

"It's a scratch. I'll be fine." He put his hand over the cut and winced slightly.

"Let me look." He slowly removed his hand and I looked closer at the cut. It was a long cut, probably about four inches. Luckily though it wasn't very deep but it was still needed to be covered. I bent down towards my leg and ripped off a strip from my chemise that had already been ripped.

"What are you doing?" He protested as he looked down at my leg that was exposed to my thigh.

"I'm about to bandage you." I put the cloth up to his arm.

"You shouldn't have ripped your only piece of clothing." He looked down at me warily.

I shrugged. "I had already ripped it." I finished tying the knot and his brow furrowed.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked darkly.

I brought my hand up to my cheek and looked down. "He struck me. But I'm alright." I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted up my face. I let my hand fall from my cheek as he let his fingertips touch my cheek and my temple. I winced slightly at the small pressure from his fingertips but his gentle caress soothed the ache.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked gently.

"I fell running from him and scratched my leg." I gestured down towards my thigh where my chemise was ripped.

"May I?" he asked.

I nodded. He bent down and gently moved some of the cloth aside to see the cut on the outside of my thigh. His fingertips touched the scrap and it too felt soothing yet seemed to stir something within me.

He looked up at me with his green eyes. "It seems to be just a scratch." He stood up and was suddenly very close to me. I couldn't breathe. I was lost in a sea of green. He stared down deeply into me, as if he was searching for something. I had no idea what. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, breaking my connection. He took a small step back.

"We should get going before nightfall." He gestured for me to walk ahead of him.

I nodded and began to walk towards the forest. I could hear his soft footsteps behind me. That look he gave me was so strange. I glanced back and saw him walking behind me, guarding me, protecting me. I gave him a soft smile and continued.

It was almost completely dark when he said we should stop for the night. We were still in the woods and the cool air had begun to make me shiver. I can only imagine how cold Edward must have been without a shirt. I hugged his shirt closer to me and inhaled deeply. It smelled like him, woodsy with a hint of cinnamon.

I sat by a small log and watched him start the small fire using only sticks. Carlisle had always used flint or matches to start the fire. I was amazed at watching Edward start the fire. He used sticks to start it. Not long after he started began his strange process the flame lit and began to grow. As he added more sticks to the flame I could begin to feel its warmth.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked as he sat back against a tree across from me.

He shrugged and said nothing. I watched him stare into the fire. I stood up and moved to sit down beside him. I stared into the fire too, hoping he would talk to me.

"You should stay away from me Bella." He spoke softly.

I turned towards him and leaned in closely. "What if I don't want to stay away?"

"I'm dangerous Bella." He put his head in his hands. The heels of them pressed against his eyes.

"I don't care." I whispered and touched his bare arm. My heart sped up at the current that ran through me. He raked his hands through his bronze hair, his fingers skimming through the messy locks that shone in the firelight.

"It's late." He looked up and stared back into the fire. "You should get some sleep."

I sighed. "Thank you for saving me." I spoke softly and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He turned his head and stared at me in shock. I smiled softly, my cheeks pink, and leaned my head against his shoulder to sleep.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next update will most likely be Wednesday but I'll try for Tuesday. As always I would love to read your reviews/comments/questions. Until next time :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_Woo Chapter 6! Thanks again for all the love and support! You guys are awesome!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 6

_Blue Rapids, Kansas_

_May 1842_

**BPOV**

The Indian threw me in the canoe. I frantically looked towards the trees hoping for Edward to emerge. The Indian pushed the canoe away from the bank and I called out to Edward over and over.

My voice strained with the effort of crying his name. The Indian sat down and began to paddle us towards the other side of the river. His arms strained against the current.

"Please, God, Please" I begged under my breath but no one came through the trees.

I jolted as the canoe bumped into the other embankment. The Indian grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the land.

He grabbed my hair and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. He smirked and grunted. He pulled my body flush against him. I cringed away from him but I felt the cold knife against my throat.

Tears streamed down my face. "Please, just kill me. Please, God" I felt his hands grip my arms and he shook me, saying words I couldn't understand. I jostled in his arms and he threw me on the ground.

I cried out in pain as my head hit something hard. The Indian pulled out his knife and grabbed my hair, yanking me onto my knees. I felt the cold knife against my hot forehead.

He let out a war cry before I felt pain across my scalp, as if it was on fire. I screamed.

"Bella!"

My eyes flew open and to see Edward kneeling over me. My eyes darted around my surroundings in the dim morning light. My heart was racing as I looked at the shadowy trees expecting the Indian to appear again.

"It's alright. You were dreaming." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms. My eyes swelled with tears before they ran down my cheeks.

"He was going to scalp me." My voice was thick with emotion. Edward's hand moved to my face and gently caressed my cheeks. I trembled remembering the sharp pain against my head. I touched the back of my head and felt a slight soreness.

"I woke up to you thrashing around. I tried waking you." He looked at me apologetically.

"It just felt so real."

"He's gone. You're safe." He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I nodded but still the tears kept coming. Edward pulled me into his arms and stroked my back as I cried into his shoulder. He rocked me soothingly as I let all my fear out.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered it so quietly into my hair that I almost didn't hear him.

After all my tears had dried up he helped me to my feet.

"We need to get moving. Are you alright?"

I nodded. He let go of me and started to remove evidence of the fire. I started to unbutton his shirt now that my chemise had dried. Edward looked up and saw what I was doing.

"You can leave it on. You'll need it when we get to town."

I stopped unbuttoning. "Town?"

"Carlisle had always said if we ever got separated to meet at the closest town. That would be Fort Kearny and it's about 100 miles from here. It should take us four days to get there maybe less. We'll need to start walking soon."

Fear gripped me all of a sudden. I had been so caught up in myself I hadn't even thought to ask about the others. "Was anyone hurt? Did the others make it back to camp?" I asked in a rush.

Edward stopped what he was doing and stood slowly. "A raid attacked our camp. Jasper had been keeping watch so he was armed and was able to warn us. Carlisle and Billy grabbed their shotguns and started firing." He walked back over towards me again. "I don't know which one of us realized it first but we knew you all were unprotected at the spring. Emmett, Jacob, and I ran into the forest to find you guys. Jacob and Emmett ran straight towards the spring but I went right in case one of you was separated from the rest. It wasn't long before I ran into an Indian and we fought. That's when I saw you."

"We don't know if the others are safe?" My voice shook slightly. What if they were hurt? Or worse? I felt my eyes burn as the tears welled up in them.

"They are fine Bella. Emmett and Jacob were headed straight towards them. I'm sure they are the ones who are worried about us."

I nodded and wiped my tears.

"Which is why we need to get moving. We have a long road ahead of us." He looked down at my feet. "It's going to be hard on you without shoes."

I wiped my tears and shrugged. "I'll manage."

Edward looked at me sadly as he finished up destroying the evidence of the fire while I went to relieve myself. When I returned we started our track back towards the trail and towards Fort Kearney.

Edward had walked a little ahead of me and was bent down over some sort of plant that had a purple flower. I stopped to watch him. He looked closely at the leaves and then smiled. He yanked the whole plant from the ground. There were four long spindle-shaped tubers at the end of the plant that looked like small potatoes.

"Breakfast." He handed two of them out to me. I took it and stared at it in my hand. They were covered with a dark husk of sorts. I watched Edward as ripped off the husk to reveal the white root beneath. He took a bite of it.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically. He chewed happily and swallowed before answering.

"The Lakota call it _tinpsila_." He finished off the first bulb and started to eat the second.

I peeled the dark brown husk and stared at the white root. It's like a potato Bella. I chanted this to myself as I raised it to my lips and took a bite. I chewed slowly. It was like a potato but sweeter. I smiled as I ate it and took another bite of the root.

I glanced up to see Edward watching me eat, his mouth forming a crooked smile. I cheeks heated a bit with him staring at me.

"So how did you know where to find this?" I asked hoping to distract him.

His smile fell and he turned back. "I was taught." He started to walk ahead of me. Encouraged that he didn't completely ignore my question I decided to press my luck.

"Who taught you?" I asked, catching up to walk beside him.

"That's a long story." He said continuing to stare ahead.

I sighed dramatically. "You definitely don't have time to tell it. I mean we should be at Fort Kearny any minute now." He turned towards me and smiled crookedly, his green eyes amused.

"Alright, well we might as well make a game out of it. What do you say?"

I smiled widely and nodded. Here was my opportunity to finely figure out Edward Masen.

"So every two questions I ask you, you get to ask me one."

"Well that's not fair!" I protested trying to fight the smile that was spreading across my face.

He smirked at me. "You're right. I should ask you three questions." I playfully smacked him on the arm. He busted out in laughter.

"Now you're just teasing me." I turned away to hide my smile and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh alright," He playfully pulled me close to his side under his arm. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you then." I screeched and laughed as he started to tickle me.

"Edward!" I squealed as I squirmed around, his arms confining me to him.

"What is that peculiar sound? It almost sounds like laughter." I continued to laugh and beg him to stop. "No, I must be imaging it." He laughed as I tried to tickle him back while simultaneously trying to avoid his attack.

"Alright fine!" His tickling stopped and I looked up into his smiling face. "Two questions." I grumbled.

"Victory!" He called and raised his fists in triumph. I pushed him gently and laughed at his playfulness.

"Yes, but I get to ask you one first!" I smirked up at him. He laughed and consented.

We started walking again, the carefree atmosphere fading away. I had no idea where to start. I wanted to know everything about him.

"I'm in trouble if you're thinking this hard about a question." He teased.

"I just want to think of a good one. There's so much I don't know about you." His smile faded as he looked back ahead.

"You could always start at the beginning."

"Alright. Where are you from?"

"North Carolina." He answered quickly and briefly.

"How did you end up in Missouri?"

"You only one question Miss Swan." He teased shaking his finger at me in disapproval. "Now I get two questions."

"Yeah, yeah rub it in." I muttered. He laughed at me.

"Alright I will go easy on you." He smiled. "Why did you decide to travel the Oregon Trail?"

My smile faded as I thought about the letter my father gave me almost two months ago. "My father wanted me to start a new life." Edward looked at me puzzled. "My father had a lot of debts. Some winters were hard so he would gamble a little. But it got him into some trouble. He told me to sell the farm and to travel the Trail. Start fresh." I felt tears spring to my eyes at the thought of my father. I missed him so much.

"What happened to your father?" Edward asked quietly, almost like he knew what my answer was going to be.

"He died before I came to Independence." I sniffled a bit and tried to discreetly wipe my eyes that were brimming with tears.

"And your mother?"

"I never knew her. She died when I was a baby."

Edward touched my arm and I stopped walking. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I nodded and cleared my throat, slightly embarrassed for crying. "That was three questions." I teased him trying to lighten the mood. We started to walk in step with each other.

"You're right. I cheated." He smiled at me.

I laughed softly. "Does that mean I get two questions now?"

"Well since you just asked one it would appear that you only have one left." He teased.

I bumped against his arm.

"Yes, you can ask me two questions."

"What's your happiest memory?"

He stopped walking and stood still. "Those seem to be few and far between." He said quietly.

I looked up at him puzzled.

"My entire life when something good would happen something bad would always follow. The darkness always overwhelming the light, like black ink spilled across parchment, marring something so pristine." He looked right at me and I stared into his green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"You really want to know my past?" he asked sadly.

I nodded, walking up beside him and grabbing his hand in mine. Our fingers laced together as he looked down at our joined hands.

He nodded, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

* * *

**_A cliffhanger! Hehe :p Look for the next chapter probably Friday or Saturday. I'll do my best! Also how do you guys feel about EPOV? Let me know! I'm considering doing it for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_I know I said Saturday! So sorry this is late! But I completely forgot about the boycott and everything. Then I got really sick on Friday :/ But I'm better now and so I spent all day writing this chapter for you all! It's a long one too! So enough of my chatting (more to say at the bottom) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 7

_Near Blue Rapids, Kansas_

_May 1842_

**EPOV**

"You really want to know about my past?" I asked sadly. Could I tell her everything? Part of me believed she would still accept me while the other argued that she would never understand or worse she would be afraid of me. It didn't matter anyway. Her future was set. Jacob had made that abundantly clear to me the day I had saved her from the runaway horse.

It was the evening, and as usual I couldn't sleep. Too many memories. But this evening was different. I couldn't stop thinking about her, Bella. She had walked up to Carlisle and I earlier asking for directions. I smiled to myself remembering the blush that painted her cheeks. She had seemed so flustered. I had felt a little speechless myself.

I had seen beautiful women before, more than a few had thrown themselves at me. But this woman, she was radiant. Her dark blue dress accentuated the fairness of her porcelain skin and showed off her small waist. I thought she was beautiful when she was just standing in front of us but when she looked up at me with her cheeks dusted with pink, her full lips, and her deep brown eyes I stopped breathing. Then she licked her lips and I saw her eying me. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

I had wanted to ask her name then but she scurried off before I could. I watched her walk away, her bonnet covered head down.

"Well that young lady seems to have made an impression on you." Carlisle said drawing my attention back to him and away from the beautiful girl.

"Come on, lover boy let's get back to Esme and the girls." I scowled at him but he only chuckled at me as we walked back towards the hotel.

We weren't at the hotel long before Alice asked me to run an errand for her. Hoping for a chance to see the beautiful girl again I hastily accepted. I was wandering down the streets when I saw her dark blue bonnet across the street. She was looking around at the store fronts and seemed to be searching for something. I stopped and leaned against the wall across from her to watch her.

She was crossing the street when I heard the shouts. I looked down the road to see a large black stallion galloping down the street, a broken harness dragging behind it. The horse was heading straight towards her!

All I remember thinking was _not her_ before I found myself sprinting across the street and pushing her out of the way. We fell on the ground hard as I cradled her body against mine. Her eyes were closed shut before she slowly opened them and her wide brown eyes stared back at me in amazement and confusion.

"Are you alright Miss?" I whispered to her. She just continued to stare at me so I repeated the question. I could feel her small body underneath me. Her bonnet was astray on her head revealing her chestnut hair. She was more beautiful up close. There was a scattering of freckles across her nose.

"I can't breathe." She gasped softly. _Idiot_ I chastised myself. I was probably crushing her. I raised up and held my body off of her with my arms. She started to take deep shuddering breathes. Maybe I injured her when I landed on top of her.

"Are you alright?" _Please tell me you're well, that I did not harm you. _I pleaded in my head.

"You saved me." She breathed at me. Her eyes filled with awe.

I smiled at her. "How hard did you hit your head?" I teased her. Her cheeks flushed with that soft pink hue. I wanted to stroke her cheek, feel the silkiness under my fingers. But I heard a small crowd forming and quickly moved to a more appropriate position away from her. I stood up as she raised herself slowly. She touched the back of her bonnet.

"Here," I offered my hand to her. She slid her soft hand into mine and grasped it. I felt this warmth between us and it felt like my entire body was humming with energy. I looked into her eyes and knew she felt it too. In that moment I just wanted to feel closer to her. To feel more of this energy between us.

I pulled her up and into my arms. Her other hand landed against my chest, so soft and delicate. I was sure she could feel my pounding heart beneath her palm. I felt her entire body against mine again in that moment. It felt so good, so right. Her lips parted as she looked at me. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. To feel those soft lips against mine. I breathed her in flowery scent, like freesia.

I should have known a moment as perfect as that would not have lasted long. Jacob Black appeared and ushered her away. I did learn her name was Bella, a rather fitting name for someone as beautiful as her.

I walked towards the stables to brush my horse and thought about Bella. Jacob would probably tell her about me. I frowned. She would probably try to stay away from me then, like others have. Well, everyone except the Cullens. Carlisle accepted me into his family and for that I will always be grateful.

The streets were mostly empty in the cool night. I looked up to see a few drunk men leaving the saloon. They stumbled slightly in the dark streets. I kept my hat down as I finally got to the barn. I didn't want to attract attention from drunkards.

When I got to the stables I took my horse out of her stall and began to brush her. It soothed me as much as it did her. My thoughts once again found themselves on Bella. Her smell, the feel of her beneath me, her body so soft. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking like that or I'd have a bit of a problem to deal with.

I heard footsteps at the barn door.

"Masen."

I glanced behind me to see Jacob Black standing at the entrance of the barn. I kept brushing my horse. "It's late Black. What do you want?"

I heard him walk up to me.

"Stay away from Bella." He said darkly.

_Not what I was expecting. _I thought to myself. I put the brush down and turned to look at Black.

"I know about your past, Masen. And don't think for a second I won't tell the sheriff around here about what happened four years ago in the Appalachian Mountains."

"What does this have to do with Bella?" I said through my teeth. Who was he to threaten me?

"Bella and I are engaged." He said smugly. The anger rushed out of me and was replaced with disappointment. "We haven't announced anything yet. We will tell everyone when we get to Oregon."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked quietly, trying to hide my disappointment.

"I saw the way you looked at her today. Don't think I won't protect what is mine." He seethed at me.

"It's late. Go home Black." I said turning back towards my horse. I didn't want him to see how much his words affected me.

"Stay away from her Masen." With that he turned and left the barn.

I tried to stay away from Bella. I avoided her in the days leading up to our departure. But fate had other plans when I learned the Blacks, including Bella, would be joining our caravan.

I felt the sharp sting of jealousy when I saw Black holding Bella's hand when they burst into the Inn's small meeting room. I hadn't seen her this close since the day I saved her. She was still so beautiful. She blushed when she saw all of us looking at her. I soaked her in as Carlisle introduced her to all of us. I tipped my hat at her when Carlisle introduced me to her. She smiled softly but I quickly looked back to Carlisle. I didn't want to tempt myself.

Alice watched me the entire time and was looking at me strangely when she left. I tried to hurry away but Bella was persistent in trying to talk to me. I felt her small hand grab my arm and I once again felt that strange hum through my whole body. I stared down at her. Wanting her to leave me alone but at the same time wanting her to never let go.

She smiled at me and thanked me for saving her. Her innocence and gratitude shown through her eyes. She was like a forbidden fruit that I craved. I hated myself for it but I had to avoid the temptation any means necessary for both our sakes. I was cold towards her, hoping she would just want to leave me alone. I bid her a good day and left the room.

One thing was for sure. The next five months were going to be a challenge.

We had traveled for two weeks on the trail when we arrived at Alcove Springs in Kansas. Staying away from Bella was just as difficult as I'd imagined it would be. Although I avoided her during the day I tried to not let her out of my sight. I had this strange urge of wanting to protect her, to just be near her. I often volunteered to take the night watch.

This was my favorite part of my day. I was able to watch Bella sleep without feeling guilty for my actions. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, on occasion she would mumble things.

The first time I heard her say my name I thought she had caught me staring at her. I had quickly turned away to look back out into the wilderness when I heard her say it again. I looked back at her to see a small smile on her face illuminated by the dimming campfire. She was dreaming about me. I couldn't resist the smile that spread across my face.

It became increasingly more difficult to stay away from her during the day after that night. I found myself following her when she went to go get firewood or ever left the group. I told myself it was to ensure her safety but another part of me knew the truth: I couldn't stay away from her.

It was a week into our trip when I had followed her into the forest where I heard Jacob and Bella arguing. I moved through the trees faster when I heard them yell. When I finally saw them anger coursed through me. Jacob was gripping Bella's arms tightly and shaking her. She was wincing it pain. My fists balled up in fury. I couldn't help myself, I intervened.

He released Bella and walked away. My anger left with me. I then stared at Bella, unsure of what I should do now. I wanted to walk up to her and comfort her. At least inspect her arms for damage. She was rubbing them.

I did the only thing I thought was appropriate. I didn't trust myself to touch her. I asked if she was alright. She nodded at me, still looking at me strangely. Content that she was not injured I turned and walked away. Each step was a battle with myself. I wanted to run back to her and wrap her in my arms, comfort her, tell her to leave Black, that she deserved better than him. But the cold truth rung through my mind. She deserved better than me too.

She had chosen her future, she was engaged to Black. The familiar jealousy coursed through me at the thought. I waited at the forest's edge away from camp to make sure Bella came back to camp.

I wasn't waiting long before I saw her come out of the forest with firewood in her arms. I sighed in relief. I saw Black run up to her and seemed to be apologizing to her. Not wanting to see it I turned away from the couple and walked back to camp.

Carlisle stopped our caravan early when we arrived at Alcove Springs. The morale of the camp was incredibly high. Alice seemed the most excited about swimming in the spring. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as she seemed to dance around camp. I glanced at Jasper who playfully shook his head at his fiancé's eagerness.

We put the wagons in a corral and I helped move the livestock inside of it. Once we were set up for the evening ahead Carlisle let the girls go to the spring first. I watched Alice and Bella walk together, both with large smiles on their face. They seemed to have become close friends on our journey. I was happy for Alice. I know it was difficult for her to move away from all her friends in Tennessee.

Carlisle, Billy, and Jasper stayed to help get camp set up further with feeding the livestock and such. Emmett, Jacob, and I went into the woods to get firewood and to see if we could do a little hunting before the women came back. I went off to the left to go set out some traps when I heard a gun fire.

I froze. There was only one reason someone would fire a gun. We were under attack. I started running back towards camp when I heard another shot fire. I saw Emmett and Jacob running through the trees when I heard that unmistakable sound of an Indian war cry.

"We got to get back to camp!" Emmett yelled at me as we sprinted back towards camp. I could see the others through the trees. We were indeed under attack. There were six horses with Indians astride them shooting arrows at our camp. Carlisle, Billy, and Jasper were firing at them.

In that moment I was glad that Jasper was skilled with the shotgun when I saw him take down one of the Indians.

"Wait!" Emmett called out to my right. We stopped and looked at him. It all seemed to dawn on us at the same moment. The girls were still at the spring!

We were running back into the forest. _Let them be safe. Let them be safe._ I chanted over and over in my head as my boots pounded into the ground.

We heard what sounded like Esme scream before a few war cries from ahead.

_No! We were too late!_

"Rose!" Emmett shouted before he sprinted harder towards the sound of Esme's scream. Jacob ran behind Emmett. _They could have been separated. _ I thought to myself. At that moment I heard someone running to my right. The footsteps were light but distinctive. This was the sound of someone who was used to running in the forest. An Indian. I drew my knife my waist and ran towards the sound.

He was heading towards camp. I had to intercept him. I burst through the trees and started fighting him. He didn't hear me coming until I was already on him. He drew his own knife and we began to fight.

Although it had been years my muscles remembered what I had been taught. Be quick but steady and sure in my attacks. I could see the Indian's shock on his face when he realized I was not like the other white men who tried to use their brute force to attack. No I fought like him, like a mountain lion. Swift but deadly. Every move was calculated and precise. I pushed him towards the edge of the trees with the swings of my knife. He dodged many of them but I could tell he was growing tired.

We burst out of the forest and I saw my opportunity. He had grown careless in his attacks and left himself vulnerable to mine. In one move I was able to bring my knife up and slit his throat with one swift swing. At that moment I heard her call my name.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed for me. She was on top of an Indian's shoulder being carried away into the forest.

Anger coursed through me. I sheathed my bloody knife as I saw the Indian run with her into the forest. She was protesting and screaming for me.

I ran towards her sounds into the forest. _Keep screaming Bella. Help me find you._ I thought as I followed the sounds of her cries. I ran after them. He couldn't have gotten too far ahead. I could catch him.

My heart filled with terror when I could no longer hear her cries. What if he hurt her? I could hear the sound of rushing water and dread filled my heart. He was going to take her away. I wouldn't be able to make it! I pushed myself harder. My legs burned from the strain and each breath forced its way into my heaving lungs.

I drew my knife as I neared the water.

"BELLA!" I called for her. I emerged from the trees to see her sitting at the back of a canoe. Her knees were drawn up close to her as she cowered away from the Indian. She looked up at the sound of my voice and hope filled her eyes.

The Indian saw me and pushed the canoe away from the water's edge. The current was pulling it away. It was five feet from the edge. I'd have to jump. Bella protested at me as I ran towards the boat and jumped.

I landed on the Indian and we fell into the canoe. Immediately I was thrown backwards as I saw the Indian withdraw his own knife. I scrambled to my feet and we began to fight each other.

The canoe rocked dangerously as we fought. This Indian was a better fighter than the last one. With the unsteadiness of the canoe I almost lost my footing. He took advantage of that moment and swung his knife at me. I felt his knife cut into my arm near my shoulder. I cried out as the cut seared in sharp pain. I redoubled my efforts in fighting him. It wasn't just my own life in jeopardy it was Bella's. I wouldn't let him take her.

Finally I saw my opportunity and I thrust my knife into his chest. He stilled in shock before I pulled out the knife and cut his throat. Blood poured down his chest as he crumbled. I pushed him overboard before I sheathed my knife and turned back towards Bella.

She was gripping the sides of the canoe and looked incredibly pale. I knelt in front of her and put my hands gently on her arms, trying to relax them. They were trembling under the strain.

"Bella, it's alright. You're safe now." She stared back at me blankly. She seemed to be in shock. The boat jerked slightly. We need to get off this canoe.

We were moving pretty fast now. I looked ahead and saw a few rapids ahead and then the water appeared to end. That could only mean one thing. I looked around the canoe. "Damn, the oar's gone."

I sat back down when the canoe hit its first rapid, sending some water over the front of the canoe. I heard Bella gasp behind me. I went back to get and gripped her arms again, a little tighter this time hoping to get her attention.

"Bella. Listen to me," I cupped her face in my hands. Her skin was so soft. I pushed the strands of hair off her face, trying to comfort her. _Not now Masen_. I thought to myself. "There is a drop ahead." She looked around me and she opened her mouth in shock. I continued hoping she was coming back to her senses. "The current is too strong for us to try to swim to shore."

We hit another rapid. Water splashed up into the canoe drenching us. Bella cried out for me and gripped my hand. _No time to explain then_. "Hold onto me!" I called out to her over the noise of the rapids.

The canoe was moving faster towards the waterfall. I hoped it would only be a short one. I felt her hand grip mine tighter as we neared the edge. I took a deep breath as we neared the edge.

I felt water surround as we landed in the water. I felt the current pulling Bella away from me. I tugged her and kicked towards the surface with all my strength. My head broke the water and I inhaled deeply. Bella's head came up seconds later as she sputtered and tried to catch her breath.

I had to get us away from the waterfall and its current. "Swim Bella!" I called to her as I swam towards shore, pulling her along behind me. My arms and legs were burning. I fought against the current to pull us towards the shore. It was sweet relief to feel ground beneath my feet as the water grew shallower. I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet.

We tried to wade through the water but Bella fell. Her legs seemed to give out. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way towards shore. My body was so tired and felt heavy. Although she was pretty light I fought to keep from dropping her.

When we finally got to the grass I laid her down gently then collapsed beside her. We were safe. We made it. I started to close my eyes when I forced them to open. We weren't completely out of danger yet. There could be other tribes around here. We needed to get back towards the trail. I sat up and looked down at Bella. Her eyes were closed and her once braided her was wet and loose around her head.

She opened her eyes and looked at me as I told her we couldn't stay there. I pushed myself to my feet feeling the ache of my muscles.

"Can we not rest for a moment?" she asked softly as she sat up.

"The longer we stay the more we are in danger. We need to move." I looked up towards the sky and saw that the sun was setting. There wouldn't be much light left. We needed to get to a safer location away from the river for the night. "It's dusk. We need to find a safe place to stay the night. Then in the morning we will try to head back towards camp." She nodded at me and stood up.

My eyes widened as I took her in. She must have taken her dress off at the spring because she was only in her chemise. The water had soaked the already thin fabric and it clung to her body. I could see her round breasts and their rosy peaks. My eyes traveled down her taunt stomach to the dark hair at the apex of her thighs. I had seen a naked woman before but Bella was perfection. I felt the familiar tightening in my pants. I swallowed loudly before reason came back to me. I quickly turned around as my face burned. _Get a grip Masen!_ I chastised myself. _Don't stare at her like a common whore! She's a lady! Treat her like one!_

I heard her gasp as she realized she was virtually naked in front of me. I quickly started unbuttoning my shirt. _This should be sufficient to cover her small body_. "Here, you can wear my shirt." I said to her, still not looking back. I removed my shirt and offered it behind me, still not looking back. "Here," I said. She quickly snatched it from my hand.

I tried to wipe the image of her nakedness from my mind but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her. I needed to calm down before I had a problem that I wouldn't be able to hide. That would be much more indecent.

I heard her mumbling to herself and a few grunts. What was taking her so long?

"Do you need some help?" I asked softly. I could show her that I was a gentleman. She didn't respond but she seemed to be growing more frustrated. I turned and saw her trying, and failing to button the shirt. I had this overwhelming desire to help her. The next thing I know I found myself standing in front of her and touching her fingers to still them.

I brushed them out of the way and began buttoning the shirt. I tried to concentrate only on the task at hand, at each individual button, not the fact that my face was inches from her skin or the warmth of her skin as my knuckles brushed against it. I could feel her eyes watching me.

I felt my face heat up as I buttoned the buttons covering her chest. My knuckles brushed against the sides of her breasts. It took all my self-restraint to not touch them as my fingers craved. Her breathing picked up and I once again fought back my own arousal. _She's engaged Masen!_ My conscious yelled at me. I finished my task and moved onto her sleeves. I rolled them up and then button the cuff so it would free her hands.

Her voice broke me from my thoughts. "You're hurt." She said staring at my arm. I glanced at my arm and saw the cut the Indian had made. She looked concerned.

"It's a scratch. I'll be fine." I covered the cut with my hand. It stung.

"Let me look." She said stubbornly. I slowly removed my hand and she looked closer at the cut. She then bent down and ripped a strip of cloth from her chemise revealing some of her thigh.

"What are you doing?" I protested. I could now see the side of her creamy thigh. I couldn't tear my eyes from it. This woman was testing my restraint. She shrugged as if she didn't realize how much torture she was putting me through. A man could only take so much.

"I'm about to bandage you." She put the stripped cloth up to my arm. I continued to look down at her leg.

"You shouldn't have ripped your only piece of clothing." If she kept at it she would only be left with my shirt. _Would that be such a bad thing?_ I thought to myself. _She's spoken for Masen_. I reminded myself.

She shrugged and finished tying the knot. "I had already ripped it."

Ripped it? I thought back to when I saw her being carried away by that Indian. What if he hurt her? What if he touched her? I felt myself growing angry.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked darkly my anger growing by the second.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and glanced down away from me. "He struck me." In that moment I was glad I had killed that Indian. He didn't deserve to live. "But I'm alright." She spoke softly. I forced my anger back and put my hand under her chin so she could look up at me.

Her hand fell from her cheek and I could see the redness on her cheek. I brought my hand up and touched her cheek with my fingertips. She winced slightly as I moved my fingertips to her temple. I caressed her cheeks as I tried to soothe the ache.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked gently. I had this overwhelming desire to take care of her.

She gestured down towards her thigh where her chemise was ripped. "I fell running from him and scratched my leg." I glanced down at her leg.

"May I?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was alright.

She nodded and I bent down in front of her. I moved the cloth gently aside to see the extent of her cut. It seemed shallow and only just broke the skin. I gently touched the scrap. I looked back up at her to see her staring down at me with those big brown eyes.

"It seems to be just a scratch." I said to her.

I stood up and I felt her body barely touching mine. We were standing close together. I could smell her freesia scent. We stared back at each other as I searched her eyes. Her brown eyes seemed so open and I swear I saw desire in them. I was lost in their warmth. _Could you ever love me? Could you leave him and choose me?_ I thought to myself in those moments, lost in her eyes. What was I thinking? She loves Jacob. She will marry Jacob. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. No point in torturing myself with ideas that could never happen. I took a step back away from her.

It was almost completely dark when I stopped her and told her we would rest for the night. I could feel the night's chill and knew Bella must be cold. I immediately got started on making us a fire. She sat by a small log and watched me as I started the fire with two sticks.

I found a flat piece of wood and made a narrow canal in the middle of it with my knife. I found some dry moss and put it at the end of the canal. I put the second stick into the canal and started moving it back and forth rapidly towards the moss adding some pressure. When I saw it glowing I blew gently into the glow so it lit the moss. I quickly put it beneath the small pyramid of sticks I made and blew softly. Within seconds the fire caught and we had a fire.

I smiled to myself in triumph. _Good thing I remembered how to do this_. I added more firewood to the flame as it grew. I could already feel the warmth. I sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Bella asked from across the fire.

I shrugged and said nothing continuing to stare into the fire. Part of me wanted to tell her but the other part of me was afraid of what she would think of me. It was better to just leave her in the dark.

From the corner of my eye I saw her get up and move beside me. I could smell her freesia scent. It was all I could do to not put my arm around her and pull her closer to me. But that would be wrong.

"You should stay away from me, Bella." I spoke softly. I didn't trust myself around her. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to stay away from her.

I felt her lean in closer. I didn't dare look over at her. I continued to watch the fire. "What if I don't want to stay away?" She spoke quietly.

I could tell her everything but then she would probably be afraid of me. I'm not like most men. My past has affected me, changed me. She deserves someone better. I needed to convince her to stay away from me. "I'm dangerous Bella."

I put my head in my hands. Why was it so difficult to do the right thing? Was she here to tempt me?

"I don't care." She whispered and touched my bare arm. I felt that familiar current run through me. I needed to be strong for her sake. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her and feel her under my hands. _Stop it._ I commanded myself.

"It's late." I looked back up into the fire. "You should get some sleep." I was afraid if I looked at her that I wouldn't be able to stop myself. My restraint had never been tested like this before.

I heard her sigh softly almost in disappointment. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered before she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I whipped my head and stared at her in shock. She smiled shyly and a light blush brushed her cheeks. I almost couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful. She then leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

My cheek felt like it was on fire. Why did something so wrong feel so right? I stared into the fire again hoping for answers. Answers that never came.

When Bella had fallen asleep I laid her down beside me and curled up next to her. She looked so peaceful. She turned towards me and buried her face in my chest. I froze debating with myself whether to wake her. But the selfish part of me won out and I enjoyed having her this close. I put my arms around her and held her to me. _Just for tonight_. I told myself. _Just for tonight, I'll imagine you're mine_.

"You really want to know my past?" I asked sadly. I continued to debate with myself when I felt her walk up beside me and take my hand in hers. I looked down at her fingers, so small in mine but I felt that familiar humming throughout my whole body at her touch. Who was I to deny her anything?

I looked at her face. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was loose around her face, framing it, in gentle waves. I took a deep breath.

"I was born in North Carolina in 1821 to Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. They were farmers and we lived near the Smokey Mountains. My younger sister, Clara, was born in 1825." I smiled. "I remember she was so small.

"I had a happy childhood. I loved helping Pa out with the farm. Ma would be inside with Clara. In the evenings I would sit by the fire and play with Clara. She would always giggle when I'd tickle her. Pa said her laughter sounded like bells." Bella laughed softly and smiled at me. She waited for me to continue.

"I was ten when we all got the fever. It might have been yellow fever, I don't remember. Clara got sick first. She was only six years old and the doctor said there was nothing he could do for her. I remember being so angry at him. Pa had held Ma while she cried." I took a deep breath. "I would go and sit with Clara and read her stories. Even when her little body was so weak she would always get excited when would tell her stories."

I looked out into the trees ahead. I missed Clara so much. I think that's why I always felt so close to Alice. She reminded me of Clara in a lot of ways.

"It was only a few days after we buried Clara that Pa and Ma got sick. I didn't know what to do. Pa died the next day and that was when I got the fever." Bella gripped my hand. I glanced down at her to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Ma and I were so sick, so weak. I'm not sure when she died. I remember wanting to die too. But I'm not sure how much the fever was making me hallucinate. It was a cold evening and the fire had gone out. I'm not sure if Ma was still alive at that point, I just remember thinking I had to get more firewood for Ma. I had to keep her warm. I wandered out into night towards the woods. I don't remember how long I was out there. The next thing I remember was waking up inside an Indian's teepee."

"Indians saved you?" Bella asked.

"Yes they did. They were the Cherokee. Apparently they had found me in the woods and since I was a child they brought me back with them. They nursed me back to health. Months later, when I was strong enough, I went back to the farm and saw that another family now lived there. I visited the graveyard by the church and saw my family had been buried there. I remember feeling like I couldn't go and live with that new family in my old house. There were too many memories there. I went back to the Cherokee and I lived with them."

"How long did you live with them?" she asked.

"I lived with them for seven years. I learned their ways, their customs. They taught me how to fight, how to hunt and fish, and they taught me their language. You asked me earlier who taught me how to start a fire without flint and how I recognized the _tinpsila_? The Cherokee taught me. They were a peaceful tribe that lived in the Appalachian Mountains. They traded with other peaceful tribes like the Lakota."

"They sound like remarkable people." Bella said gently.

"They were a good people, kind, generous; they didn't deserve what happened to them."

"What happened to them?"

"Greedy white settlers attacked them and killed many of their people-" I stopped myself. Should I tell her what happened then? Would she be afraid of me because of what I did? I couldn't risk it. Even if I only had her company for these next few days I wanted to cherish every moment of it.

"I left there in 1838 and lived in the mountains for the next year. I crossed the mountains into Tennessee and that was when I met the Cullens. Many didn't trust me because I had lived with Indians for almost half my life. But Carlisle accepted me and let me work on his farm in exchange for food and a room." I looked down. "They were kind to me and I didn't deserve it."

"Don't say that Edward!" Bella reached up and brought my face towards hers. "It is not your fault that all of those things happened to you. You are a good man." she had such conviction behind her voice. I smiled at her gently.

"I worked for the Cullens for three years before they decided as a family to move to Oregon. Naturally I offered to join them. They are my family now." I smiled thinking about them.

"Thank you." She said softly squeezing my hand.

"For what?"

"For sharing your past with me." I smiled back at her and we continued walking hand in hand towards the trail.

The sun was high up in the sky when we finally reached the trail. I saw the ruts from the wagons in the road. I looked ahead down the trail and saw a wagon.

"Edward," Bella called to me pointing towards the wagon in the distance.

"I see it." I walked back over towards her.

"Do you think they will let us join them?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"I'm not sure. But we can investigate."

She smiled cheerfully and we walked towards the wagon.

As we got closer to the wagon I began to get a bad feeling. Bella was chattering happily about the idea that maybe they would lend her a pair of shoes or even some clothes. Her chattering stopped as we got much closer and I saw that the wagon had been ransacked. There were two horses tied up to it though.

I pulled Bella behind me and pulled out my knife.

"Stay behind me." I said to her. She grew silent.

We walked closer to the deserted wagon and I heard the sound of two male voices.

"Ya think they'll mind we're takin' their stuff?" A voice asked before snickering loudly.

"No you idiot! We killed them so it's our stuff now." Another voice yelled.

Bella gasped quietly behind me. I recognized the second voice. It was a voice that I had heard in my head for years. He did not deserve to live. Bella pulled on my arm.

"Edward we need to get out of here!" She whispered to me. I glanced back at her to see her wide frightened eyes. Now was not the time for vengeance. I needed to keep Bella safe. I grabbed her arm and we retreated back into the forest.

"Who were those people?" Bella asked when we finally came to a stop deeper in the forest.

"Raiders, thieves, whatever you want to call them. They find deserted wagons and loot them. Sometimes they kill the defenseless people first. That's why we travel as a caravan. It's not safe to travel alone."

"So does this mean we won't be traveling by the trail?"

"No, we'll take our chances in the forest." I grabbed her hand and we started walking again.

* * *

_**What did you think? Did you like EPOV? Who did that voice belong to? What is Edward keeping from Bella? Is Bella really engaged or is Jacob lying to Edward? Thanks for reading! As always please REVIEW :)  
**_

_**On another note, I made a banner for this story! Woo! Okay it's nothing too fancy because I have never made a banner before but you can check it out along with this story at thewriterscoffeeshop . com (you can search for me under author).  
**_

_**You guys are great! Thank you for all your comments and alerts! You guys are the reason I was able to knock this one out today! Next chapter will be up probably around Wednesday.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_*Hangs head in shame* I know I said Wednesday and it's almost Friday. I'm very sorry. This chapter took me longer than anticipated because I had to do some research.  
_

_Thank you for the AMAZING response I got to Chapter 7. I love you guys! Each and every review/story alert means so much to me and is the reason I pushed myself to finish this chapter for you guys. So for those who were wondering what was going one with the rest of the group...Chapter 8!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 8

_Blue Rapids, Kansas_

_May 1842_

**JPOV**

It was late in the afternoon when Carlisle called back to me that we were stopping. I signaled to Emmett behind me and we turned the wagons to create a corral. I jumped off the wagon bench and tied the reins.

Walking towards the front of my wagon I checked my two oxen. _They're fairing rather well,_ I thought to myself. I was checking their harnesses for any wear when I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"I must protest madam." I covered her small hands with my own. "My heart belongs to another." I turned around at the sound of her light giggles.

"I do declare Mr. Whitlock!" She said, mimicking my thick southern accent through her giggles.

"Oh the lady teases!" I laughed with her as I pulled her closer to me. She was so petite. Her bonnet covered head only came up to my chest.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me around my oxen to behind the wagon.

"Alice," I protested but let her lead me.

"Hush Jazz, no one is watching." She smiled back at me.

The moment we were behind the wagon she grabbed my shirt with her small fist and yanked me down towards her awaiting kisses. I sighed as I kissed her back passionately, having to bend down to wrap my arms around her small waist.

Much too soon she pulled back. "We're going to go to the spring!" she said to me excitedly, her dark brown eyes wide with delight. "I was thinking later tonight, when the others are asleep, we could sneak away and take a swim by ourselves." She said to me seductively. She dragged her hands up my chest before pulling me back down to her by my suspenders. She kissed me again. "Don't leave me waiting." I groaned as she pulled away and seemed to bounce away from me, a mischievous smile on her face. _That woman was going to be the death of me._

After I was able to calm down my body a bit I joined the others in getting the camp ready. Alice winked at me as she and the other girls walked towards the forest. As I watched her walk away I thought about how my life led me to her.

My father fought in the War of 1812 over in New Orleans. He married my mother before he left. When he came back to Alabama in 1815 he realized he had had a son, my brother, Hiram. Four years later I was born. We were poor farmers so unlike the rich plantation owners we didn't own any slaves. We stuck to ourselves. We grew enough food to sustain ourselves and maybe a little to sell at the market, but for the most part we were self-sufficient.

My mother died giving birth to a stillborn when I was seven. My father wasn't the same after. He drank himself to death less than six months later. It was just Hiram and me left to look after the farm. We had to sell large chunks of it but we kept enough to keep ourselves alive.

Hiram became like a father to me. He taught me everything he knew like how to shoot a gun and how to ride a horse. When we were younger we would go to town and watch the rich people. Hiram told me in order to be like them we had to act like them. We would watch the gentlemen interact with the ladies in their big hooped skirts and petticoats. Then in the evenings when we were back in our small home we would reenact their gestures. As we grew up we were able to make people believe we were genuine southern gentlemen as opposed to the poor white farmers we actually were.

I was sixteen when I started to dream about her. Hiram and I had walked to the field to practice shooting at targets when I first told him about my dreams.

The tin can wobbled before it fell from the post.

"That's another five points for me." He reloaded his pistol and looked at me. "Go on Jasper. See if you can beat me." He challenged, smirking at me.

I shook my head and raised my pistol. I aimed the barrel at the tin can resting on the fence. I squeezed the trigger. The tin can flew off the post. I had hit my target perfectly.

"Well all be damned." Hiram looked at me in shock. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder. We were the same height now. "Come on let's head back."

We walked towards the cans to collect them when I gained the courage to tell him.

"Hey, Hiram?"

"What?" He grabbed the last can and walked back over towards me.

"You ever dreamed something that felt so real that you woke up thinking it was a memory?"

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

I looked down at the can in my hand. "In my dream, I was lying down and I was wet. I think it was raining or something. But when I opened my eyes there was a young woman there, leaning over me."

"Did the woman say anything? Maybe the dream was trying to tell you something." I could tell he was trying to help.

"No she just smiled at me and then I would wake up."

He smiled at me. "Well it might be time I take you down to the saloon to meet some of the gals." He winked at me.

I shook my head. "No, Hiram. This isn't the first time I dreamed about her."

His brow knotted. "How often do you dream about this woman?"

I shrugged. "Lately it's been every few nights."

"I wouldn't worry about it Jasper. Everybody has dreams." We started walking back towards the house. "I do think you need to come with me to town one night and meet Bessie. She'll show you a good time." I felt my cheeks burn and I pushed him as he busted out laughing.

"What? I heard she likes blondes." I tried to push him again but he ran from me and I chased him back to the house, laughing behind him.

Over the next four years I continued to dream about this woman on and off. I was twenty when the woman in my dreams finally spoke. She said softly, "Took you long enough." I had had no idea what to make of it. But as I did my chores and helped Hiram farm the land I began to have this strange desire to go to Tennessee.

I would always question myself when I would start to feel this strange urge. I didn't know anyone in Tennessee. And I couldn't leave Hiram to farm the land by himself. He needed my help.

I didn't realize at the time that Hiram made the choice for me. He came back from town one day, a newspaper clutched in his hand.

I was finishing up my supper when Hiram threw down a newspaper onto the table.

"You see that Jazz?"

I glanced down at the paper which had a picture of a blue flag with a bright gold star in the middle. _Here we go again_.

"The Republic of Texas." Hiram said reverently.

I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. "I know what it is Hiram."

"I want to go there and fight."

I paused. _This was new._ I turned back towards Hiram. "Fight who exactly?"

Hiram pulled my chair back out and motioned for me to sit down.

"Sam Houston isn't the president over there anymore." I nodded as I sat back down at the table. "Mirabeau Lamar is now. And he's moved the capital to this city called Houston. Apparently the city is booming and any man can make something of himself there." Hiram started pacing up and down the small kitchen like he normally would when he got particularly excited or angry.

I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "What does that have to do with fighting?"

Hiram paused in his steps. "Right," he nodded towards me and continued to pace. "That means Sam Houston's peace between Texas and the Comanches is over. Lamar is reversing all the Indian policies. We are claiming land that belongs rightfully to us—"

"Who's we?" I interrupted him.

"You know," he paused looking at me, "nationalists. People who want to get rid of the Indians and continue the independence of Texas."

"So you want to go to Texas to fight some Indians?" I asked slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, and I want you to come with me."

Although my brother was seven years older than me he was easily influenced by talk of independence and change. Looking back on it, I think it was because he earned for something greater than what our small farm had to offer.

He tried for weeks to convince me to go with him. Part of me did want to join my brother, even though I didn't wholeheartedly believe in this Lamar guy and tended to side more with Sam Houston and his ideas about Texas joining the rest of the Union. But there was another part of me that yearned to go to Tennessee. I had stopped telling Hiram about the dreams with the woman. But I felt like she was in Tennessee. Each night I would try to say something to her but I could never even open my mouth. I was helpless in my dream, as if I was frozen by her beauty. She would open her mouth to speak but I would always wake up before any words could escape.

Two weeks before he was supposed to go to join Lamar's soldiers I finally got the courage to tell him the truth.

We were sitting at the table on a Saturday evening. Hiram was reading the newspaper and I was reading Emerson's _Nature_. I knew when I couldn't bring myself to focus on the words that I needed to tell Hiram. I put down the book and looked at him from across the small wooden table.

"I can't go with you Hiram." I said softly, but firmly.

"I know." He said, not looking up from the paper.

"You do?" Even after all this time of it being just the two of us he still found a way to surprise me.

Hiram looked up at me and finally put the paper down. "Yeah, I've known for a while. Doesn't mean I like it." He sighed. "But I accept it." He smiled sadly. "We'll sell the farm and we'll each take half."

I nodded. "I'm going to Tennessee." For some reason I wanted him to know where I would be.

"I'll leave you my address. Write to me wherever you land." He smirked at me. "You never know, maybe you'll find your dream girl there."

I smirked back at him. That's exactly what I was going to do.

I spent over a month in Tennessee looking for Alice. But as fate would have it, she was the one that found me

I packed up my cart and threw the tarp over it. I wanted to get to the next town before nightfall but when I looked up at the sky I could see the dark clouds rolling in. I flicked the reigns and the horse began pulling the cart.

I hadn't gone far before the rain started. It was now dark as night. The only light was the occasional flash of lightning. It was at least a few more miles until I could get into the next town.

The rain was coming down in buckets. My clothes stuck to me and I could barely see to the front of my horse. The thunder was growing louder and I could tell my horse was getting anxious. I would need to stop soon.

I looked around me and I squinted towards the distance. Lightning flashed and I saw what appeared to be a small house in the distance. _Maybe they'll let me stay till the storm passes_. I flicked the reins harder.

I'm not sure what exactly happened. Something spooked my horse and he started to buck in his harness. I tried to calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa!" I yelled pulling on the reins hard. But he started galloping away in a sprint. I felt myself bouncing around on the cart before I heard the distinct sound of splintering wood as one of the wheels broke.

The cart crashed to the ground, me along with it. I was thrown to the ground and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked up to see that the horse had broken free and was galloping away.

Pain seared in my leg and made me grit my teeth to prevent from crying out. I looked down to see it was twisted at an odd angle.

The cold rain splashed against my face. _Maybe this is a sign to just give up. Who was I kidding anyway? How was I supposed to find a girl I didn't even know? _I felt like a fool in that moment. I closed my eyes to let the disappointment and shame wash over me just like the water.

I heard the sound of small footsteps coming closer. _Well at least some help is here._ I heard them get close to me.

I looked up to see the woman from my dreams but she was so much clearer. Her bonnet was soaked and I could see her black hair sticking to her cheeks. She smiled at me. I felt warmth in that moment.

"Took you long enough." She said.

Alice told me later when I was resting in her family's guestroom that she had been dreaming about me for years. Every time it rained she would wait on her family's porch and look for me.

Her father, Carlisle, was a doctor. I had apparently broken my leg. Through a very extremely painful process Carlisle set my leg and told me I couldn't move for eight weeks. Esme, Alice's mother, let me stay in their guest room as I was nursed back to health. Alice would sit with me most days and just talk to me. I found myself enjoying her seemingly endless energy. Her sister, Rosalie, was not quite as welcoming. But after a month she too began to accept me.

Once I was healed I asked Carlisle if there was a place available in town I could stay. Now that I had found Alice I didn't want to leave. I got a room at the inn and came daily to help Carlisle with the farm.

I felt complete when I was near Alice. She calmed me and excited me all at once. Yes, she excited me like that too. But I obeyed her father's rules and waited a year to court her, when she was sixteen.

I wrote to Hiram telling him I had found the girl from my dreams. But it was six months later that I finally got a response. One of his friends wrote to me telling me Hiram had been killed in one of the Comanches' raids.

That was one of the darkest times in my life. But Alice was like a beacon of light. She was patient with me and my sullenness. She waited till I was ready to rejoin her in the light. The Cullens were extremely supportive. When I told them I wanted to have a funeral for Hiram they didn't question me. We all went up to the old oak tree by the edge of the property and said a prayer for him. Alice held my hand as I felt silent tears run down my cheeks. Although I mourned my brother I was thankful that I had found a great new family.

When Edward joined their family three years ago things were becoming crowded. Rosalie was engaged to Emmett McCarthy and we all were thinking about going somewhere to start anew. It was a family decision to travel the Oregon Trail.

The night before we were supposed to leave I asked Alice to marry me. She squealed as I slipped the small gold ring on her finger, promising I would get her a better one when I had my own farm. She cut my off with her kisses.

We all watched the girls disappear into the trees. Carlisle clapped his hands, bringing us out of our thoughts.

"Let's get some more firewood boys." He called out. Emmett, Edward, and Jacob walked towards the forest.

"Looks like I got first watch." Billy said as he grabbed his pistol and stood by the edge of the wagons.

Carlisle and I started to build the fire and prepare dinner. The girls would be hungry when they got back. Carlisle was bent over the pile of wood with his flint. I walked towards my wagon to get some leftover meat from the deer we hunted last week.

I heard a loud swooshing noise and then a loud grunt. I turned back to look at Carlisle who looked up at my quizzically. _If Carlisle didn't make that noise who – _

Before I could finish my thought I heard the unmistakable sounds of horses hooves and Indian cries.

I ran the last few steps towards my wagon and grabbed the shotgun and the pistol that were resting behind the seat.

I heard the swooshing sound again as I saw an arrow hit the wagon next to mine.

I immediately dropped to the ground to take cover and leaned around the wagon. I saw an Indian about to take shoot his arrow at us again. Remembering the tin cans of my childhood I raised the pistol and pulled the trigger. The Indian fell from his horse, blood oozed from his forehead.

"Carlisle!" I yelled out, trying to distinguish his location. Another arrow flew by me. _They knew my position. I needed to move._

"Billy's injured!" Carlisle called back to me.

I crawled over towards them. Billy was slumped down. An arrow with a white feather was deep in his chest.

"Leave me." Billy grunted against the pain. Carlisle ignored him and broke off the end of the arrow.

I moved back to another wagon, took aim, and shot another Indian with my pistol. I could hear their sounds and could tell they were surrounding us. I needed Carlisle's help. I couldn't fend them off by myself.

Billy screamed out in agony as Carlisle pulled the arrow out of his chest. Blood seemed to pour out of Billy then. Carlisle put his hands over the wound, trying to apply pressure.

"Stay with me Billy!" Carlisle said to him.

I fired again at the Indians but I barely missed.

I glanced back over to Billy. Blood was coming out of his mouth now. Carlisle leaned forward as Billy whispered something to him before Carlisle eased back and stared at him, blood covering Carlisle's hands.

"Carlisle, I need you!" I called out to him as an arrow landed inches from my head.

He made it over to me and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Billy's gone." He said solemnly.

I handed him the pistol. "I don't plan on joining him."

Carlisle aimed and shot at an Indian as I crawled back towards my wagon to grab some more ammunition for my shotgun. I loaded it and fired at an Indian, blasting him off his horse.

Carlisle and I kept firing at them. Finally the few remaining Indians retreated. We had won.

I slumped down on the ground, utterly exhausted. I heard people running close to camp. I quickly stood up and aimed my shotgun.

"It's us!" Emmett yelled his hand rose while his other arm encircled a shaking Rosalie. Esme was behind them and ran towards Carlisle.

I lowered my shotgun and saw Alice running through the trees with Jacob. _Thank God s__he's safe!_ I put down the shotgun and ran towards her, picking her up in my arms.

She started crying and I held her closer.

"It's alright you're safe. I've got you." I whispered to her as I held her close to me. I looked up at Jacob and nodded at him in gratitude. He nodded before looking back around camp.

"Where's Bella?"

* * *

**_Did you like Jasper's POV? I found it was harder to write than Edward's. So what did you think? I'd love to hear it! Please Review! _**

**_My goal is to have another long chapter ready by Sunday evening. As always thanks for reading :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_I hope everyone had a great weekend! This chapter is dedicated to ysar! Thanks for making me those awesome banners! Check it out on my profile. Thanks for reviewing! You guys help me to write faster!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 9

_Near Nebraska_

_May 1842_

**BPOV**

"How far do you think we've gone?" I asked, taking Edward's hand as he helped me over a fallen tree.

"We've been walking for two days so I'd say maybe fifty miles if that. We're maybe half way to Fort Kearny. It's much slower going through the woods." He let go of my hand and walked a little ahead of me, pushing some of the branches out of the way.

"But it's safer right?" I asked thinking about the raiders.

Edward glanced back at me. "Hopefully."

"Well that makes me feel loads safer." I mumbled to myself.

My feet were cracked and constantly aching. Although I had run around barefoot on the farm as a child it had been years since I had gone outside without my boots. I tried to hide it from Edward. There was no need to cause him extra worry. I could take the pain.

When we stopped to rest around midday the bottoms of my feet were constantly stinging. I quickly sat down to rest them while Edward went to gather some food. The moment he disappeared from view I bent down to inspect the soles of my feet.

There was a small cut on my right foot that stung. It was covered with dirt but I could see a little bit of dried blood around it. I needed to clean it but Edward had his small flask of water with him. I didn't want him to see my feet and worry about me though.

I tore off a small strip from my chemise and wrapped it around the sole of my foot, covering the small cut. At least that will keep some of the dirt out.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call. I quickly put my foot back down as he emerged from the woods, a large smile on his face.

"I found a small stream ahead." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. "I thought maybe you'd like a chance to bathe." His cheeks were a little pink.

I quickly got up. A bath would be amazing! I smiled wider and walked towards him. "Show me the way."

He looked back up at me; he smiled at me crookedly before he took my hand and led me further into the woods.

We hadn't walked far before I heard the trickling of the water. I could barely contain my excitement. Finally a chance to relax and get clean! Sleeping in the dirt the past two nights has made me dirty. I was also glad it would give me a chance to clean off my dirtied and injured feet.

Finally we emerged from the trees to see a relatively deep creek ahead. The sun glistened off the surface of the water which made the water appear to sparkle. It was beautiful.

"Let's swim." Edward said and let go of my hand. His hands moved to his pants and he began to unbutton them.

My cheeks flushed red and I quickly turned around to give him privacy. I heard his rustling of clothes and I was shocked by my desire to want to turn around and see him. I had never seen a naked man before but I knew it was more than just curiosity that made me glance over my shoulder quickly to glance towards him.

I saw his pants lying on the ground beside me and I looked towards the water to see him by the edge entering the water. I stared at the broadness of his shoulders as my eyes trailed down his body following the lines of his back muscles. I felt that warmth in my stomach when I saw the two dimples above his butt.

I whipped my head back around as I heard him splash in the water. My cheeks were flaring. _Get it together Bella!_ I mentally fanned myself.

"Bella, it's safe to turn around now." Edward called out to me chuckling. I turned around to see only his head was above the water.

I bent down to untie the small strip of cloth from my foot.

"What's that on your foot?" Edward called out as he swam closer towards me.

"It's nothing. I just cut it on something." I removed the cloth and walked towards a rock that jutted out into the water. I sat down on it and lowered by foot into the water. It stung a little but I went the cloth in my hand and began to clean my small cut.

Edward swam over towards the rock, his shoulders skimming above the surface of the murky water. "Will you let me look at it?" He asked.

I looked up at him hesitantly before finally relenting as he swam up to me on the rock. It was slightly shallower there and his whole chest rose out of the water as he stood.

I couldn't help but stare at the water that cascaded down his chest. It flowed over his muscles and the ripples of his abs. The water glistened on him making him almost appear to sparkle in the sun.

"Bella?" He gestured towards my foot. I lifted it and he took it gently in his hand. He ran his finger over the sole and my foot twitched in his hand.

"Sorry. I'm a bit ticklish."

He smiled crookedly at me and began to gently wash my cut. His hands were soothing against my foot and made my entire leg tingle.

"There," he glanced up at me, his green eyes shining. "all better." He swam back away from the rock, his body emerging into the deeper back of the stream.

"Are you going to join me, Bella?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he smirked at me. I felt his eyes staring at my body making me flush.

"Turn around." I called out to him as I began to unbutton his shirt. He winked at me before turning away from me. I shrugged the shirt off and looked down at my ripped chemise, grateful for Edward's shirt. My chemise was ripped and by no means appropriate. "No peaking!" I yelled out again before lifting my chemise over my head.

He laughed and said, "I promise!"

The sun was warm against my naked skin as I quickly got into the water. Once it came up to my waist I submerged myself and swam towards the deeper parts of the murky water.

Edward swam towards the side and was pulling at some plants.

"What are you doing?" I called out to him, slowly swimming towards him.

He started crushing the root of the plant against the rock. He then scrapped the bits into his hand. He held it above the water as he swam towards me.

"It's called yucca. We can use it as soap." He smiled at me as he swam closer, keeping his hand above the water.

"Your knowledge of these things never ceases to amaze me Edward Masen." I smiled at him.

"Is that all that amazes you?" he smirked at me wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I shake my head and laugh at him. He swims up closer to me and stretches out his hand. I sink lower into the water, nervous that he will be able to see through the water.

"Here," I stretch out my hand and he puts some of the crushed roots into it. "Crush it more into your hand and use the oils on your body." He cheeks are slightly pink as he glances down into the water and then quickly looks away. I swim back closer to the water's edge so I can stand. I see that Edward has his back towards me and is standing on the other side of the bank near the yucca plants.

I stand up fully, my torso is out of the water and I feel my long hair along my back. I crush the yucca in my hands and see the oils seeping out. I rub them over my arms and chest, enjoying the cleanly feeling. Once my upper body is covered in the oils I swim back out to the deeper parts and rinse the oils off of me. My skin feels smooth and soft under my palms. I smile at the sensation.

"Bella," Edward calls to me. He is swimming over towards me away from the edge. "We need to get out soon and go and make camp before the sun sets." I look up to the sky to see the sun has already begun to descend for the day.

"Alright." I call back and submerge one more time in the water. I look back to Edward to see that he is facing away from me in the water, giving me the privacy I need. I quickly swim towards the edge and get out of the water. I pull my chemise back on and ring out the water from my hair, running my fingers through it. I put Edward's shirt back on since the chemise is sticking to my wet skin. As I'm buttoning it I call out to Edward. "You can come out now."

I go back to sit on the rock as I begin to braid my wet hair. I resist turning to look at Edward as I heard him climb out of the water. I hear his footsteps behind me and see him with my rip bandage from earlier.

"May I?" he asks gesturing towards my foot. I nod. He kneels down and lifts my injured foot onto his bent knee. I watch him gently caresses my foot as he reapplies the bandage. He lowers my foot back to the ground and his green eyes look up at me. He smiled crookedly at me. In that moment I can't breathe.

"Ready?" he whispers. I think I nod as I stare down at him completely enraptured. He stands and takes my hand as we leave the stream.

x

It is almost completely dark when Edward finally says we can stop for the day. I'm incredibly relieved. When the sun set the temperature dropped and I was shivering from the cold. Edward immediately started to make a fire while I gathered some extra firewood.

When I got back Edward was nursing a small flame as it grew bigger and stronger. I sat close to the fire, hoping to feel its warmth. I couldn't help the violent shiver that ran through me.

Edward looked up at me apologetically. "I would have stopped sooner but we needed to cover as much ground as possible."

I huddled closer into Edward's shirt. "No, you were right to keep going. We need to get to Fort Kearny so we can meet the others there."

The fire was much bigger now and Edward added some more sticks to it before he stood up. "I'm going to see if I can find us something for dinner." I nodded and watched him walk out into the dark.

I could now feel the fire's warmth against my skin. I rubbed my hands together and brought them closer to the fire. I'm so lucky that Edward is here with me. I would have surely died on my own. He has been so kind to me. Every time I think about him and his crooked smile I feel my heart flutter and I can't stop my own smile from spreading across my face. I think I might be falling for him. I'll need to write to Angela to tell her about Edward. I laugh softly as I image what she would say. I think she would tell me to go for it, to show him my feelings.

I hear some twigs breaking to my right. Edward must be coming back. I touch my hair and feel the braid. Maybe I'll just tell him tonight. What would I say though? Hi, Edward. I want to tell you I think I'm falling for you? No that sounds ridiculous. I could always just show him. I smile liking that idea more. Another twig snaps and I look again into the darkness.

"Edward?" I call out. Why is he trying to creep up on me? "Edward, I know you're there." But there is still no answer. My heart begins to pound in my chest and I quickly stand up. "Edward, this isn't funny." I said seriously. What if it's not him? What if it's an animal or Indians? I back up into a tree behind me and look around frantically for any sort of weapon. Edward has our only knife. More twigs break and the sound is closer this time. I grab a stick from the ground hoping I could protect myself with it. The end of it looks sharp.

"AH–" I feel a hand covering my mouth and it stifles my scream. I whip my head to try to see who is behind me.

"Shh," Edward whispers, he slowly removes my hand from my mouth. He steps in front of me, blocking me from view. I feel the bark of the tree against my back and I grip Edward's arm. The sounds from the woods are coming closer. Edward has his knife in his right hand, ready to defend us.

I gasp, a dozen Indians emerge from the woods. There are men in front with their arrows drawn towards us. There are women behind them peaking around the men. My whole body is trembling in fear. There are too many of them! Edward can't protect me from them all.

The Indian in the front lowers his bow slightly and speaks. "Unega uwejiaskaya."

Edward slowly starts to put down his knife.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him.

"Trust me." He whispers.

_We're going to die. They are going to kill us._ I think to myself as Edward raises himself back up and holds his hands up, showing them he has nothing in his hands.

"Uwejiaskaya nvwadohiyada." Edward calls out to them in a loud voice.

The Indians seem just as shocked as I am. Edward understands them? The Indians look at each other, unsure.

"Nvwadohiyada." Edward calls out again. I watch in amazement as the male Indians lower their weapons.

One of the women steps forward. The man in the front tries to push her back but she steps forward anyway. She is carrying a basket filled with berries. She stares at Edward. "Hitsalagis?"

"Gayotsi wonitsalagi." Edward shrugs a little.

The Indian woman smiles and motions us towards her. "Kstaqua duga." She smiles at us beckoning us towards her.

Edward turns towards me, a smile on his face. _What is going on?_

"Edward?"

He grabs my hand. "It's alright. They aren't going to hurt us. They have invited us to go with them."

I don't like this. The men are looking at me strangely as we walk closer. I grip Edward's shirt closer to my neck.

Edward can sense my skittishness. He stops and turns back towards me. "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He squeezes my hand. Although I am comforted slightly I can't help but feel anxious. The closer we get to them the more I think about my last encounter with an Indian.

The woman in the front smiles gently at me but I look away. She looks up at Edward. "Yv hvsga?"

Edward stares at the woman for a moment, almost like he is hesitating. Then he looks at me and smiles his beautiful crooked smile. "Va."

I can't help but smile back at Edward feeling immediately at ease. The woman comes close to me and stretches out her hand. I start to move away but Edward says softly, "It's alright." She woman touches my braided hair and smiles at me gently.

"Uwodu." She says. I look up at Edward, questioning.

"She says you are beautiful." He says. I feel myself flush.

"Thank you." I reply, not knowing if she will understand. She nods and leads the way.

Edward continues to talk to the Indians as we walk with them.

"Where are they taking us?" I whispered to Edward. I knew it was irrational to whisper but I didn't want to draw any extra attention to myself. There was one male Indian who would not stop staring at me. It made me extremely uncomfortable. For the first time since Edward gave me his shirt I wanted more clothing.

"They are taking us to their camp." He smiles at me completely at ease with the situation. It is much later that we emerge from the woods to their camp. There were at least thirty teepees with smoke coming out of the top of them. But what caught my attention was the most was this large bonfire they had built at the center of their camp. If I didn't know any better I would say they were having some type of party. Men, women, and children were congregated around the campfire. Some people were sitting and eating. Others were dancing to the wild beats of the drums.

The group traveling with us dispersed and seemed to go towards their families and friends around the bonfire.

The woman spoke to Edward and then quickly ran towards another girl and brought her back towards us. They spoke to Edward.

"Bella," I looked up at Edward. "This woman here is going to get you some clothes. She speaks very little English but I thought you might feel more comfortable with her."

The young girl stepped forward. She had dark black hair that was braided into pigtails. She looked about fifteen. "Hello." She said gently.

"Hello." I say back shyly. The girl extends her hand towards me. She is nodding at me. For the first time since we saw the Indians I let go of Edward's hand. I immediately feel the loss.

I grab the girl's hand. "Come!" she smiles at me before she drags me towards a teepee. I glance back at Edward to see him watching me. I feel a slight tug on my hand and I am pulled into the teepee.

The girl who taught me to say her name, Salesti, gave me some of her clothes. They were made of buffalo hide and were surprisingly soft. There was a skirt that came to my knees and a top that showed my collarbones in a v shaped cut. It had very small sleeves. The best part though were the soft moccasins. It felt so good to have something over my feet again.

I thanked Salesti numerous times but she didn't really say much until she undid my braid and began to brush my hair.

"Is that man husband?" she asked referring to Edward.

I felt my cheeks redden.

"No." I shook my head. "He is just a friend." I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to be more than friends with Edward. The more I get to know him, the more I feel for him. He has the most gentle and caring heart. But I don't think he even sees me as anything but a friend.

"Oh," she says. "He looks at you a lot." I turn to look at her and see her smirking. "You are a beauty."

I smile at her. "Thank you but I think he only views me as a friend."

Salesti stills the brush. "You show him tonight." She winks at me then continues to brush my hair. I want to show him, I just have no idea how.

x

Salesti and I step out of the teepee and walk towards the bonfire. It seems like the whole village is there. The elderly are sitting on logs smoking something and eating and the young people dance around the fire to the fast beat of the drum.

I touch my hair self-consciously. She left it down and instead of braiding it. It flows down my back and moves in the soft breeze. I was worried I would be cold in my little clothing but the hide is surprisingly warm and as Salesti shows me to a seat by her I can already feel the heat of the fire.

I look around and see Edward on the other side of the circle. He is wearing what appears to be pants made out of buffalo hide. He, like the other men, is not wearing a shirt. The light from the fire creates shadows against the muscular contours of his chest. His bronze hair shines in the light. He is truly beautiful.

He is talk to two young women. Their black hair is unbraided too but unlike my wavy hair theirs is straight. They smile at him and touch his arm. I immediately feel the sting of jealousy. He says something to make them laugh and the girl on his right touches his hand. Those women are so beautiful, why would he ever even consider a girl like me?

Salesti notices me watching Edward. She leans close to me and whispers, "Show him."

I look at her, feeling disheartened by the other women. "How?"

She jumps to her feet and pulls me up with her. "Dance!" She cries and pulls me closer to the bonfire and the drums.

I tried dancing at a country dance once in my youth, Angela dragged me to it. It was a complete nightmare. I had to keep apologizing to my partners for stepping on their feet and forgetting the correct steps to the dance. Needless to say that was the last dance I went to.

I stood with Salesti anxiously. How was I supposed to do this? I don't know how to dance to this music? I look around at the other dancers but there appears to be no set steps. I continue to stand there awkwardly.

"Feel the drums." Salesti says to me as she sways her hips and moves her feet to the fast tempo.

I listen to the drums and close my eyes, feeling the beats within my. I slowly began to sway my hips to beat. I feel the music within me and raise my arms above my head. I began to spin and dance around. I begin to feel this foreign gracefulness take over my body as I move my body to the rhythm. It's freeing and intoxicating.

I open my eyes and see Edward staring at me. His green eyes pierce mine. _Show him_. Salesti's words come back in my head. I smile at him and begin to sway my hips more to the music.

I feel someone close to me and I turn to see the Indian man from earlier dancing near me. He is smiling at me and staring at me. I try to dance away from him a little but he moves closer. Out of nowhere Edward appears beside the man and says something to him.

The Indian frowns a little and backs away from us. Edward moves closer to me and offers me a hand. "Care to dance?" His green eyes are darker than I have ever seen them. The way he is staring at me makes my stomach flutter. I put my hand in his and he pulls me tightly to his chest.

We dance to our own music as Edward leads me, spinning me around and keeping me flush against him. His hand feels so warm against my waist. I feel like my whole body is tingling. We dance away from the bonfire and towards the darkness where it is quieter. Our dance slows as I realize we are by ourselves.

We stop dancing but neither one of us move away. Edward releases my hand and cups my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

I blush and my heart seems to skip a beat. He leans closer to me, slowly. I lick my lips in anticipation. He looks into my eyes, almost as if he is questioning something.

"Damn it all." He murmurs so quietly that I almost missed it. Then his lips are on mine. We breathe each other in as I feel his warm, soft lips molding to mine. His lips are gentle and move slowly against mine. His hand is still on my cheek, caressing me.

But I want more of him, to be closer to him. In a bold move I move my arms around his neck. He responds and pulls my hips tight to him. The feel of him against all of me makes me gasp. Then I feel his warm tongue teasing the entrance of my mouth. We begin to kiss passionately as my hands begin to roam across his chest. Edward's hands move under my shirt and he caresses the skin of my lower back.

I break away from his kiss to breathe and we are both panting. The only thing I can think is _more_. I want more of him, more of his kisses, more of his hands against me. Edward leans his forehead against mine as we catch our breath.

"Bella, I have to ask you something."

I lean back and look up at him. "Ask me anything."

"Are you engaged to Jacob?"

* * *

A tiny cliffie :p So I used a Cherokee lexicon for the Indian words so there is a large chance it's wrong. Feel free to PM if you can speak the language of the Lakota. Also I just realized none of my line breaks were in the last chapters so sorry if anyone was confused about what was happening in the past/present. I might take the time to fix it one day.

Thanks again for reading! Please REVIEW :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try and make this as historically accurate as possible but no guarantees. I'll be taking some artistic license especially when it comes to encounters with Native Americans. Hope you enjoy!_

_Over 50 reviews! You guys are incredible! Shout out to ysar for her awesome review on twificcentral! Thank you! To my readers who found me on Historyward Lovers on FB thanks for pimping this story out!  
_

_To answer a few questions, yes this is my very first fanfiction EVER and I do not have a beta so all the grammatical mistakes are yours truly. One day I'll go back and fix them, hopefully. Enough of my rambling, on to Chapter 10!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 10

_Near Nebraska_

_May 1842_

**EPOV**

I bend towards the ground, my hand running over the animal print in the dirt. They looked like they were made by rabbits. I stayed hunched and followed the trail. Maybe Bella would like some meat for a change. I for one was growing sick of _tinpsila_. I thought back to what happened earlier today at the stream.

I had dared to catch a glimpse at her while she was bathing with the yucca. Her wet hair hung darkly against her back, accentuating her pale skin. She looked radiant. My eyes followed the trail of her back until her lower back disappeared into the murky water. I felt my cheeks warm and a familiar ache below. I had to turn away before I grew an obvious problem but the sight of her was stained forever in my memory.

I smirked when I saw three rabbits to my right. _Dinner._ I slowly crept towards the rabbits, not wanting to frighten them and lose my opportunity. I silently drew my knife with my right hand. But just as I was about to strike I heard movement. The rabbits scattered and I cursed under my breath.

I stayed still and listened again. It could be another animal. I felt my blood run cold as I recognized the distinct sound of twigs breaking under soft footsteps. I moved silently towards the sound to investigate. I peeked through some brush and saw over a dozen Indians walking through the forest. There were men and women alike. But what made me the most nervous was the fact that the men were armed with bow and arrows. Maybe they would miss us and walk by our small camp.

One of the men in front stopped the group with the raising of his hand. He pointed to his left. I knew what he saw, our campfire.

I had to get back to Bella! I turned back the way I came and moved as quickly but as quietly as I could. I hoped I could get to her in time. If we could hide then the Indians would think that campsite was deserted. That would give us enough time to get away if they decided to investigate.

As I got closer to camp I heard Bella's voice that sounded nervous. "Edward, this isn't funny." I heard her say as I finally saw her.

She bent towards the ground and picked up a stick. She didn't hear me coming up behind her. There was no time to explain what was going on. I had to get her to safety.

I crept up behind her and quickly cover her mouth with my hand, stifling her scream. She whipped her head towards me and I removed my hand slowly.

"Shh," I whispered to her. I could hear how close the Indians were. If it was light I probably would have been able to see them. Which means with the light of our fire they could most likely see us. We were out of time.

I pushed Bella behind me and withdrew my knife. I would never let them take her. I would die first. As I saw the Indians emerge from the trees, their weapons drawn, I realized it might come to that. As more of them come into sight I felt Bella trembling behind me. She gripped my left arm tightly.

The Indian in the front slightly lowered his bow and questioned, "Unega uwejiaskaya?"

I froze for a moment when I realized I understood what he said. _White man_. Though it sounded like a slightly different dialect from the Cherokee that I knew it might be enough to safe us. In that moment, I took a risk.

I lowered my knife to the ground slowly. He asked if I was a white man which seems to allude to whether I am dangerous like other white men they have probably run into.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed at me.

"Trust me." I whispered back to her placing my knife on the ground and rising back up slowly. The Indians were looking at me curiously. _Guess it's now or never._

"_I want peace._" I called out to them in Cherokee. The Indians looked shocked. They glanced at each other.

"_Peace_." I reiterated to them. _Please understand me_ I thought to myself. To my relief I saw the men slowly lower their weapons. A middle aged woman broke through the crowd of people. She had a basket of berries in her hand. One of the men in the front tried to pull her back but she shrugged him off.

"_Are you Cherokee_?" she asked.

"_I know some Cherokee_." I shrugged a little. It had been many years since I last spoke it and although some of it was coming back to me I was by no means fluent.

A smile broke across the woman's face. "_Come with us_." She said and motioned Bella and me towards her.

I smiled back at her. We were safe. I turned around towards Bella who was still clutching my arm. She looked up at me in confusion.

I grabbed her hand. "It's alright." I tried to soothe her. "They aren't going to hurt us. They have invited us to go with them."

Bella looked at me skeptically but allowed me to lead her over towards them. I could tell she was hesitant as we reached the group of Indians. The men were staring at her curiously. They probably had not come across many white women, especially ones in so little clothing. I pulled Bella closer to me and glanced down at her. Her head was down and she was clutching the top of my shirt together under her neck.

I stopped us. She looked up at me with those deep brown eyes full of nervousness. "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I squeezed her hand and though she still appeared anxious her grip on my hand loosened a bit.

The middle-aged woman in the front smiled at Bella then looked back at me. "_Your woman_?" She asked.

I hesitated for a moment. No, Bella is Jacob's woman. But maybe, just this once, she can be mine. I smiled crookedly down at her, her warm brown eyes questioning. "_Yes._" I answered the woman. A soft smile spread across Bella's lips. Yes, Bella is my woman.

~T~

Bella and I went with the Indians towards camp. I continued talking to the woman and learned her name was Kaliska. They were part of the Lakota tribe and they sometimes traded with the Cherokee. I told her how I had lived with the Cherokee for seven years and they had taught me their ways.

When we got to their camp I realized they were having a religious festival. "_We are celebrating the last day of the Sun Dance_." Kaliska said to me. I smiled knowingly. I had celebrated many religious festivals like this with the Cherokee. I could see the large bonfire with the other Indians surrounding it. As we walked into camp I could hear the loud beatings of drums.

"_Kaliska, does anyone speak English? Maybe we can find my woman some clothes?_" I asked politely, hoping I wasn't overstepping.

Kaliska turned to me and nodded. She pointed to a young woman with long black hair talking with some Indians. "_Salesti's mother was English. She speaks some. Salesti can get your woman clothes._"

"_Thank you_." I responded as she ran off to get Salesti. They came back together and Kaliska introduced me to Salesti.

"Bella, This woman here is going to get you some clothes. She speaks very little English but I thought you might feel more comfortable with her."

Bella and Salesti left us and went towards a teepee. I watched Bella leave and I felt this unmistakable pull towards her. After spending every moment of the past two days together I didn't want her out of my sight. I knew this was foolish thinking, she needed clothes. Kaliska started talking about how I needed clothes for the _Sun Dance_ too but I was barely listening. Did Bella feel this same pull? Bella turned her head and looked back at me as she disappeared into the teepee. I felt relief. Maybe she did feel the same pull I felt towards her.

~T~

The drums were beating loudly and many of the people were dancing around the bonfire. I sat down on the log with Kaliska and she introduced to some of the others around her. Not long after I was sitting there a group of three young women approached me. They had a basket full of berries and they offered them to me.

I smiled and accepted their gift. Before I could reach the blackberries the woman with the basket pulled away and shook her head at me, a smirk on her face. "_You are our guest. We will serve you._" Kaliska moved away and the women sat on either side of me.

The one with the basket was on my right. One could say she was pretty with her round face but she paled in comparison to Bella. "_I am Enola_." She smiled at me and brought a few berries to my lips. I felt uncomfortable with her doing this but I did not want to offend anyone. She put the berries in my mouth but her fingers seemed to linger.

Feeling even more uncomfortable I nodded to thank her but when she reached down for more I stilled her hand. "_That was enough_." Enola looked downtrodden but then she smiled back up at me as she handed the basket to another woman beside her.

"_Are you a warrior_?" The woman to my left asked. She brought her hand up and touched my bicep. Enola grabbed my right hand. "_You must be a warrior. Your hands are so strong_." Enola said.

I laughed uncomfortably. Why did these women want to touch me? "_No I am not a warrior. I am sure you both are better hunters than I._" They laughed at my lame attempt at a joke. I looked up across the bonfire and my mouth dropped open.

Bella was standing by the fire, Salesti beside her. Bella looked like a goddess. Her hair was loose and fell in waves around her shoulders. She was wearing a skirt of buffalo hide that stopped at her knees. There was a sliver of skin showing where the top did not reach her skirt. Her top clung to her body and showed off her curves that had been hidden under my shirt the past two days. It had a v shape at the neck and showed the delicate skin of her collarbone. She was so beautiful.

Enola and the other girl touched my arms and tried to bring my attention back to them but I was transfixed by Bella. She had started dancing, moving her hips to the beat of the drums. She raised her arms above her head as she began to slowly ease into the dance. She looked over at me and our eyes connected.

Her brown eyes sparkled in the firelight as she smiled flirtatiously at me. Her hips began to sway even more and she turned from me. I feel that pull again and without a word to the two girls beside me I stood, mesmerized by Bella, and started to go towards her.

I saw another man start to approach her, he was staring at her hips with lust written all over his face. I immediately felt that protective urge again as Bella saw the man and tried to dance away from him subtly but he continued to advance, moving even closer to her. I felt a growl within my chest.

"_Mine_." I growl at him. He left and finally I was with my Bella. I offered her my hand. "Care to dance?"

Her full lips curved upward in a smile and she put her hand in mine. I pulled her closer to me so she was flush against my chest. I breathed her in deeply, the smell of freesia calmed me and excited me all at once.

I ignored the fast rhythm of the drums and began a slower dance with Bella. Holding her close to me we slow danced. I held her hand with my left hand, our fingers interlocking. My right hand held her petite waist, my fingers skimmed along the soft sliver of her exposed skin. She smiles as I spin her, he long brown hair flowing out around her. I dance us away from the bonfire towards the dark teepees. Our eyes lock and we slowed our dance.

I released her hand and touched her flushed cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Her full lips parted and her gaze flickered to my mouth. I leaned in closer. _Just do it. Kiss her_. My subconscious encouraged. I paused. _She's taken. It will only make it worse for yourself, for her._ I glanced one more time at her eyes. They were so open and inviting. _I can't resist her_.

"Damn it all." I muttered before my lips crashed into hers. We kissed in complete perfection, our lips molding to each other. I tell myself to be gentle and I slowed our sensual kisses. But Bella threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her closer to me until I could feel every inch of her body against mine. I felt myself becoming aroused but I couldn't seem to break away from her.

She gasped and opened her mouth allowing me entrance. We kissed passionately and my hands moved under her shirt, wanting to feel more of her silky skin. I caressed her lower back. I knew this was supposed to be wrong but it just felt so right.

She breaks away from our kiss and we both leaned into each other trying to catch our breath. I leaned my forehead against hers. She didn't pull away. Maybe she doesn't want to be engaged to Jacob anymore. Maybe she wants this. Maybe she wants _me_. I have to know.

"Bella, I have to ask you something."

She leaned back and smiled widely at me, her lips slightly swollen lips from kissing. "Ask me anything."

I took a deep breath. "Are you engaged to Jacob?"

She stepped back from me and looked up at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "Please Bella, just answer the question." I looked down away from her, afraid to see her admit to me that she was engaged to him.

"Edward," she reached up and pulled my hands gently from my hair. "I'm not engaged to Jacob." She laughed softly. "I'm not engaged to anyone."

"You're not?" I asked, hopeful.

"No." she said smiling at me.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I wrapped her in my arms and spun around with her. _She's not engaged!_

"Edward!" She giggled till I finally put her down. "What made you think I was engaged to Jacob?"

"Just some false information. It's nothing." Bella looked as if she was about to protest but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards what I was told would be our teepee for the night. "Come with me." I said smiling.

I pulled her into the teepee and saw the animal furs already laid out. I felt nervous all of a sudden. I didn't want Bella to presume anything. Bella looked at the furs and then back at me, her eyebrow raised.

"I, uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck a little embarrassed. "I can sleep over there." I pointed to the opposite side of the furs.

Bella walked past me and sat down on the furs. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes. "What if I get cold?" she smirked at me.

I glanced down at the small fire in the center of the teepee and saw that the embers were still burning. "I'll make sure the fire doesn't burn out."

Bella huffed and stood up. "What if I want more than that?" She walked to me slowly, alluringly. She stopped in front of me and leaned close to my ear. "What if I want _you_ to keep me warm?" she whispered in my ear.

_This woman will be the death of me._ I groan before I pulled her in for a kiss. Her fingers slid into my hair and tugged on it. I groaned again and picked her up to lay her gently down onto the furs.

My hands ran up her sides feeling the softness of her skin. Her hands traveled over my back leaving a burning sensation in their wake. I felt myself growing hard and I couldn't suppress the moan when she pushed her hips into me.

I kissed her neck tasting her sweetness. I never knew something could be this perfect, could feel this perfect. She moaned softly in my ear. I cherished the sound, so breathy of full of lust. I was overcome with desire.

Her hands left my back and she started to pull up her shirt. _Wait. What am I doing?_ I grabbed her hands and stilled them.

She looked up at me quizzically.

"Bella," I said, leaning back up away from her.

She frowned slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

I rolled off of her and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "You deserve better than this." I raised my hand and gestured around me. I turned my head and looked at her confused brown eyes. "More than some rump in a tent." The more I thought about the more I was glad I stopped. She deserves a wedding night in a luxurious bed, not against some furs with me. Gah, I find out she's not engaged and I attack her. Nice one, Masen.

"Edward, it's my decision." She said and put her hand on my cheek.

"You're right. But not tonight." I said trying to let her down gently.

She sighed. "Will you at least stay here and hold me?"

I smiled softly at her pulling her against me. "Always." She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Goodnight Edward." Her voice was muffled against the crook of my arm.

I kissed her head. "Goodnight Bella."

~T~

I held Bella close to my chest. She sat in front of me on the horse we had been given when we left earlier yesterday morning. Kaliska had arranged for us to have one of the tribe's horses and she even packed us some food for the journey. I would never forget their kindness.

"Edward."

I glanced down at Bella but she was still sleeping. I smirked. She was once again dreaming of me. I couldn't help the thrill that ran through me every time she said my name in her sleep, which I was glad to say, had become quite frequent. Was it too much to hope that her feelings for me had strengthened? I know mine had. These few days in Bella's company had shown me that I cared for her deeply.

She shivered slightly in the cool morning air. I had woken Bella up before the sun this morning in hopes that we would get to Fort Kearny before nightfall. The sun was just rising over the horizon but it was still cool. I reached into the side pouch on the saddle and withdrew my shirt that Bella had worn since we had escaped the rapids.

I draped my shirt over her. We were both still dressed in our Indian clothes which left Bella's arms bare. With the added warmth she snuggled more into my chest.

I watched the sun rise. As much as I wanted to rejoin the group part of me dreaded it. Bella and I would have to go back to behaving properly and our time together would be shortened. But I was hopeful that we would be able to share a few stolen moments, maybe even a few stolen kisses. Now that I knew what it felt like to kiss Bella I craved it. That moment when our lips would touch and that jolt would run through me making my whole body feel like it was on fire. Yes, I wanted it. I wanted _her_. Maybe she would want me to? I smiled at the thought and flicked the reins.

~T~

"So this is it? This is Fort Kearny?" Bella asked as we trotted down the streets. It was dusk. We had made good time.

"Yes, this is it." I slowed the horse down and stopped it by the tavern.

"I had thought it would be bigger." She said. I laughed as I jump down from the horse.

"You'll find that many of the towns out west are going to be smaller than you are used to." I lifted my arms up and gripped her waist as she put her hands on my shoulders. I picked her up and brought her to the ground gently.

"Stay by the tavern. I'm going to put the horse in the barn down the road. Then we will go and try to find our group." I kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She smiled up at me and nods. I lead the horse down the street to the small barn._ I hope the Cullens made it here. I doubt we could have beaten them._ I tied the horse up and walked back towards the tavern.

What I see when I walk back down the street towards the tavern made me stop cold. Bella was in Jacob's embrace. His hand was wrapped around the back of her head. They were kissing.

"Edward!" Alice called. I looked up and saw the Cullens exiting the tavern. Bella turned around, leaving Jacob's arms and looked at me, her eyes wide.

_She lied to me_. _It was all a lie. And I fell for it_. _I need to leave._ I thought to myself. I turned and walked back the way I came.

"Edward, wait!" I heard Bella call from behind me. I didn't want to listen to her lies. I made it back to the barn and saddled my horse back up. I'm on it and riding back out towards the street in no time.

Carlisle called out to me as I rode past them. I stopped momentarily, directing my words to Carlisle. "I'll find you when I'm ready."

"Edward, please! Let me explain!" Bella called out to me again. But I didn't want to hear her lies. It was stupid to trust her. I saw Carlisle's hesitant nod and I flicked the reins hard. I rode away from all of them. Away from her.

* * *

**_Deep breath people! It's going to be okay! :) PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you once again to everyone for reading and reviewing! And if you're still here that means you have survived the angst of last chapter. I know it's hard people but we will get through this. _

_Also in regards to last chapter please feel free to join the line of currently six people who want to slap Jacob and hit Bella upside the head. Hehe you guys crack me up.  
_

_Onto Chapter 11!_**  
**

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 11

_Nebraska_

_June 1842_

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since he left. Two weeks since he rode away without letting me explain, without even looking back. I can't sleep anymore I can barely eat. I feel like part of me is missing. I don't feel whole anymore. There is a constant ache inside of me that never fades. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. He looked so betrayed and it was all my fault. I've lost count of how many times I have cried myself to sleep. Tears running down my face as I face the fact that he might not come back, that I ruined my chance at happiness. But what's the hardest is all the memories of him that I am left with, all the happy times we spent together. _I miss him_.

~T~

I keep reliving those moments leading up to his…departure. He had told me he would be back and to stay at the tavern. I stood there looking around at the small town. There was a general store across the street, an ammunition store, and this tavern. The barn was a little further down the road. For some reason I expected it to be bigger.

I watched Edward lead the horse towards the barn. He disappeared down a side street when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Jacob further up the street away from the barn. I smiled at him as he ran up to me.

"You're alive!" he said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yes, I'm alright." I said and started to lean out of his embrace, but his hold seemed to tighten on me.

"Jacob," I tried to get his attention to loosen his hold on me.

He moved his hands to my face. It felt uncomfortable, wrong even. Not like the way it felt when Edward held my face like this.

"Oh Bella," he whispered before without warning my brought my face to his. My hands were against his chest and I tried to push away from him but he held fast. I felt his mouth moving against mine and he moved his hand to the back of my head, holding me to him. I couldn't move, I couldn't escape. I didn't want this. I continued trying to push away but it was futile.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call out and immediately Jacob released his hold on me. I moved away from Jacob and turned around to see Edward. He was staring at me in shock at first but then his face grew hard. Oh no! He saw Jacob kiss me!

Edward turned and started to walk away. "Edward wait!" I called out to him. I had to talk to him. I had to explain.

"Bella." Jacob said, grabbing my arm to stop me from going after Edward.

"Let go of me Jacob." I seethed back at him. He let go immediately and put his hands up.

"What's going on?" I heard Carlisle's voice. I turned to see that the Cullens had all emerged from the tavern.

"Edward and Bella are alive but Edward ran off –" Alice's words were cut off by the loud sounds of a galloping horse.

_Oh no! He's leaving! _ I began to panic. _I needed to explain to him. Show him that I still care for him. _

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled out to him. Miraculously Edward pulled back hard on the reins and the horse reared up on two legs. Edward stayed on his horse and focused on Carlisle.

"I'll find you again when I'm ready." He said coldly his mouth in a hard line.

I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't let him leave without him giving me a chance to explain. After all we have been through together I deserved that chance.

"Edward, please! Let me explain!" I called out to him desperately, but he spurred the horse on and rode away from me into the sunset. He never looked back.

I ran out into the road as I continued to call out to him. _He left. He left me._ The tears filled my eyes and spilled over as I spank to my knees in the road. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Bella." Jacob spoke softly. How dare he! This is his fault! He kissed me! Anger coursed through me. Anger at Jacob, anger at Edward for leaving. I focused on this growing anger and released it on Jacob.

I flinched away from him. "Don't touch me." I spat at him.

He looked taken aback and removed his hand. "Bella, I'm sorry –"

"You're sorry?" I seethed at him rising to my feet. I couldn't believe him! The nerve! "Don't tell me you're _sorry_ Jacob Black. You had no right to touch me, let alone kiss me." Jacob started to back away from me but I advanced towards him feeling my anger fully unleashed.

He suddenly stopped and something seemed to snap within him. "You're right Bella I'm not sorry."

My mouth fell open in shock.

"I'm not sorry for what I feel for you. I'm not sorry that you're safe with me again. And I'm not sorry that I kissed you." He crossed his arms over his chest looking smug. "You seemed to have enjoyed it too." He smirked at me.

"How dare you!" I yelled at him and brought my arm back to hit him but I was stopped by a stronger hand.

"I think you two need to take a break from each other." Emmett said releasing my hand and stepping in between us.

"You'll thank me one day Bella. I saved you from making a mistake with the likes of Masen." He gestured down the road to where Edward had disappeared. "He's scum Bella. You can't listen to any of his lies. Although I'm sure he tried to manipulate you and take advantage of you."

"He would never! Edward is a gentleman! Which is more than I can say about you!" I yelled back at Jacob trying to get around Emmett.

"I won't have you talking bad about my friend, Jacob. I think you need to go back inside." Emmett said firmly.

Jacob ignored Emmett. "A gentleman you say?" He laughed mockingly. "I must say Bella I'm surprised. I would have thought you would have seen his savage ways. He is no different than them! Given the chance he would have ravaged you!" Jacob yelled back at me.

I lunged for Jacob wanting to hurt him. But Emmett stopped me. I continued to struggle against him but he picked me up and carried me inside of the inn.

"I'll deal with Jacob. Go with Alice and Rose." Without another word Emmett walked back outside.

I was still seething with anger. He doesn't even know Edward! He doesn't know what he has been through. How he had to survive. Edward has such a kind and gentle heart he would never hurt me. _But he did_ a small voice whispered in my head. _He left you_.

My anger drained out of me and was once again replaced with sadness and an overwhelming sense of abandonment.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call out gently. I looked up to see Rosalie and Alice descending the stairs. They came over to me and hugged me. I couldn't stop the tears from trailing down my face.

"You mustn't blame Jacob." Rosalie said softly.

"To hell I won't blame him!" I raised my voice at Rose.

Alice exchanged a glance with Rose before Rose spoke again. "Billy's dead, Bella."

I froze. "What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"When we were attacked by Indians Billy was shot with an arrow. There was nothing Carlisle could do. Jacob hasn't been the same since."

My frown deepened. I didn't want to pity Jacob but I couldn't stop the guilty feeling from spreading over me. I shouldn't have started that fight with him.

"How about you go rest?" Alice suggested softly, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt panicked again.

"No, I want to wait for Edward. What if he comes back?"

Alice and Rose once again exchanged a look. "He won't be back tonight Bella." Rose spoke again.

"He promised he would be at my wedding though. And that's only a few weeks away." Alice smiled at me, trying to cheer me up. "He just needs this time right now."

I nodded feeling broken and exhausted.

Alice and Rose led me upstairs to my room. I couldn't sleep. I missed his warm embrace, the safety I felt each night in his arms. I didn't even try to wipe the tears as they fell down my face. I let them run their course. I learned a long time ago that tears don't change anything. They wouldn't bring my mother back, they wouldn't heal my father, and now they wouldn't bring him back to me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the morning to come.

~T~

Days seemed to run together. Nights were endless. As we crossed Nebraska the lush green trees faded away and became flat prairies. I missed the green. I missed the trees and the shade they provided, the protection I used to feel within them. Now the dust was heavier on the roads and all seemed barren. I felt that I too was barren. My green forest had disappeared and all that remained was the flat yellow plains.

I was a shell of who I used to be. Alice had tried to cheer me up in the beginning but I think she finally realized nothing could bring up my spirits but _him_.

Jacob and I had been avoiding each other ever since our fight. I sometimes would catch him glancing over at me, looking apologetic. A part of me wanted to accept his apology and just accept that he was acting out because of the death of his father. I knew what it was like to lose a parent, it's hard and emotionally draining. But then the other part of me didn't want to give him that excuse. He kissed me without permission and he insulted…_Edward_.

My heart ached even when I would think his name. I couldn't even bring myself to say it anymore. There was a hole inside of me, like he took a part of me with him when he left. So although I missed Jacob's friendship I couldn't bring myself to forgive him.

'That's the Platte River ahead!" I heard Carlisle call out from the front of the line. All the wagons stopped and the men began to discuss what the best course of action would be.

I stood by Alice and Rose as they too began to talk about what would be done. They asked for my opinion but I only nodded to agree with whatever they said. I didn't care. It was hard to care about anything anymore.

Carlisle came back toward us.

"So the river's too deep to ford through it so we're going to caulk the wheels and float across." He said as we nodded.

"Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and I are going to take the wheels off. I want you ladies to make sure everything is tied securely in the wagon. Try to make the weight as balanced as possible. We don't want any of the wagons to tip."

Not much later all the wagons were across except for Jacob's. I was sitting in the back of his wagon, holding all our things secure. The others had made it across safely along with all the animals and supplies. It was just us who had to cross. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"You alright back there, Bella?" Jacob called out to me.

"Yes." I called back shakily. I didn't feel secure in the back of the wagon. I felt every little bump of the current against the wagon. But I held fast to our supplies.

There was another slight bump of the current and a dresser to my far left moved. The drawers began to slide open. I knew that it was Billy's old dresser and had all of his things in it. Although Jacob and I were still not on good terms I couldn't let Billy's things fall into the water and become lost. I respected Jacob enough to want to help keep his father's things.

I leaned towards the dresser but it was just out of reach. I would have to let go of the side of the wagon to get to it.

_Just do it Bella_. I encouraged myself. I slowly let go of my grip of the wagon and quickly lunged towards the dresser, pushing the drawer back in firmly. I smiled triumphantly. I was moving back towards my safe spot when the wagon jerked slightly. The movement caused me to lose my balance. I frantically reached out trying to grab hold of something but it was too late, I was already falling backwards into the river.

I fell into the water and immediately felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. I inhaled a gulp of water at the pain. I tried to kick to get back to the surface but my clothes were weighing me down. Everything was becoming darker and the pain was growing sharper and more pronounced at the back of my head. Then there was only complete darkness.

~T~

I felt hard pressure against my chest that bordered on being painful. I could hear voices but couldn't make them out. There was only the sharp pain at the back of my head. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't. I started coughing and felt water come out of my mouth. I leaned to the side. Coughing up the water onto the ground.

"It's alright Bella. Good, get it out." I heard Carlisle's soothing voice as I felt someone rubbing small circles on my back. I opened my eyes and laid back down.

"Oh thank God!" I heard Esme exclaim. I heard the others make similar exclamations but I couldn't seem to focus on any of them. The pain on the back of my head was almost blinding.

"What happened?" I mumbled. I remembered falling into the water and the pain but that was it.

"You fell into the water and Jacob jumped in and saved you." Carlisle said. I glanced around at the others and saw that Jacob's clothes were wet.

"Thank you." I said.

Jacob nodded at me. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Carlisle asked gently.

I showed him my head. I must have hit my head against some rocks because there was a gash there. Carlisle bandaged me up and ordered me to lie in the back of the wagon until we stopped for the night.

That night I was talking with Alice, well I was more listening than talking. Alice was telling me about her upcoming wedding on July 4th. She wanted to have it at Independence Rock which we would reach in two weeks.

I tried to be happy for her but I still felt an overwhelming sadness. They had love and I had lost mine. Alice stopped reassuring me about _his_ arrival at the wedding. I think she could tell in my face that I didn't want to get my hopes up. Disappointment when he wouldn't come would be so much worse. I wouldn't be strong enough to handle that.

I noticed that Alice had stopped talking and was looking to my right. I glanced over and saw Jacob standing there.

"I think I need to go tell Jasper something." Alice said, completely obvious that she was trying to give us some time alone.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at her. It's not like I could avoid Jacob. Carlisle had given me strict orders to not move around much. My head needed to heal.

"Hey," Jacob said softly.

I glanced over at him and then stared back into the fire. I heard him move to sit down beside me. I refused to look.

"Look I know we haven't really been on good terms lately –"

I huffed.

"Okay, good terms is putting it nicely but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You really scared me today. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."

I continued to look into the fire. I didn't want to feel this guilt. I didn't want to trust him again. I clung to my anger at him. It was easier to blame him for what had happened than to think that maybe I didn't fight hard enough or that I didn't show Edward how I felt, how I still feel.

"Please, look at me Bella." Jacob said earnestly.

The guilt won out and I turned to look at him. He smiled at me sadly.

"I know I can't say anything that I haven't already said before. But I hope that in your heart you can forgive me one day. I miss you Bella. I miss our friendship." His voice became choked up with emotion.

I felt my own walls falling down. The anger towards him crumbling but I still tried to cling to it.

"I thank you for saving me today Jacob."

He looked up at me hopeful.

"But it doesn't change anything."

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "What can I do? What can I do to get you to forgive me?" He asked desperately.

I turned back towards the fire. "I just need time." I couldn't forgive him yet. But I did miss him. I missed our simple friendship.

"Just know that I'm here." He touched my shoulder gently. "I'll _always_ be here." Without another word he got up and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

~T~

The trail was difficult over the next week and a half. I realized I didn't particularly enjoy Nebraska. The flat grasslands, the stifling heat, it was all very dreary. My head healed but I began to feel aches over the rest of my body. I didn't want to complain to anyone. I was sure the rest of the group was feeling similar distress from the hard traveling.

We stopped at Fort Lamarie in Wyoming. Alice dragged Rosalie and I into the General Store to help her buy items for her wedding. She always had so much energy but now that her wedding was so close she could hardly contain herself. I wished I could have some of her energy. I was so tired all the time. Jacob had inquired into my health but I had brushed it off to not sleeping well. Which, truth be told, I had not been sleeping well either.

The hardest day to travel was the first of July. We had reached Deep Rut Hill in Wyoming. We were told at Fort Lamarie that it would be one of the most difficult hills to cross. We had to put the wagons in single file and ease them down slowly. Only one wagon wheel was broken and we were lucky that we had a replacement. It was after that hill that I began to feel blinding headaches. I finally got the courage to tell Carlisle about them and he gave me some medicine. He told me to let me know if they got worse.

It was two days before Alice's wedding that we reached Independence Rock. I was shocked to see that there were other wagons already there. Jasper told me that many people stopped at Independence Rock to celebrate the fourth. He smirked at me when he said that Alice would be glad of the bigger audience for their nuptials.

As we approached the other wagons I began to feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I was sitting on the wagon bench with Jacob, too tired to walk much anymore. I clutched my stomach as the pain worsened.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

I gritted my teeth against the pain. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Bella?"

His voice was fading in and out. My vision was becoming blurred. My body was so weak yet the pain was becoming worse all over my body. I felt my body begin to slump when I felt warm hands wrap around my arms pulling me back up. A hand touched my forehead.

"Bella, you're burning up!"

I couldn't open my eyes. I was so tired. I wanted the darkness to come. To make the pain go away. A voice called out to me again.

"Stay with me Bella. Stay with.."

The voice faded away completely and I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**_Yes I know some more angst but it will get better. Have some faith people. So what's happening to Bella? Have you forgiven Jacob? And most importantly where the hell is Edward? _  
**

**_See ya next Sunday! REVIEW! (please)  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:** _Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed! __Please know that I cherish each and every single one. To those who have left anonymous reviews I cannot thank you personally but I appreciate your review nonetheless. _

_To the ladies over on Facebook at the Historyward Lovers group, thank you so much for your lovely comments and to helping pimp out my story!  
_

_And now what you all have been waiting for...Edward :)  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 12

_Nebraska_

_July 1842_

**EPOV**

During the last two weeks of June I traveled around on my own, living off the wild. It reminded me of the time where I traveled alone for a year. Then my solitary gave me peace but now my mind was anything but peaceful. At night I would stare up at the stars and think about _her_. I couldn't help myself. I tried to think about the good things, the good moments between us. As much as I tried to bury the memory of her kissing Black it always seemed to work its way back to the surface of my mind, tainting all my good memories of her.

I thought a lot about what I had done, if I had done the right thing by leaving. I know Carlisle would have told me that I should have stayed and talked it out with her. Alice would have begged me to stay no matter what. Jasper would have told me to do what I felt was right. But the problem was I wasn't sure if anything I did was right anymore. She had turned my world upside down. Made me feel things I had never felt before, both good and bad. It was so hard to combine those two versions of her. The version of her when it was just the two of us where she was so kind and lighthearted. I could see the goodness in her in those moments where she would laugh at my jokes or that night when we first kissed. The feeling of her wrapped up in my arms, her warm brown eyes staring up at me. I felt like I could see into her soul.

Then I would think about the version of her I saw at Fort Kearny. Specifically the one that was wrapped in Jacob's arms. Yes, she could have lied to me when I asked her if she was engaged but she always seemed so honest and innocent. I never would have thought she could be so manipulative. God, I even told her about my past! Well, I did not tell her _everything_ but I certainly told her more than even the Cullens knew.

Was she playing with my feelings for her? She had to have known how I felt about her. How I was starting to fall for her. Well, I got played the fool. The worst of it was I couldn't forget about her. Worse still, my battered heart still cared for her.

~T~

I made good time traveling through Nebraska. I was able to travel further and faster on my own without being slowed down by a wagon. The horse the Lakota had given me was used to traveling and with only my weight and a few supplies I only had to stop a few times during the day.

It was the last few days of June that I arrived in Fort Lamarie. It was almost dusk when I checked into the inn. I asked the innkeeper if any Cullens had arrived yet. He told me they hadn't.

I was relieved. I must have beaten them here. I knew they were traveling to Independence Rock to have Alice's wedding there on the fourth of July. When Jasper and her had become engaged she had made me promise that I would be there no matter what. At the time I thought it was silly that she would make me promise to be there when she made no one else make the same promise. When I asked her why she wanted me to make the promise she just said she had a feeling. Alice and her 'feelings.' I would never understand her. But I guess she was right for now I had to keep my promise and see them again, see _her_.

I made a decision that night as I laid on my bed. I would be there for the wedding then I would continue the journey on my own. I didn't think I was strong enough to be able to see Jacob and _her_ wrapped in each others arms. Just the thought of it made me angry and jealousy ate away at my core.

I ran my hands through my hair. I would have to prepare myself to see her. To see her with a ring on her finger, engaged to Jacob. Once I saw her one last time I think I could let her go and let go of my feelings for her.

I rolled onto my side. Maybe I should have stayed and talked to her. I felt the familiar burn in my eyes. It's too late now. I've lost her.

~T~

On the last day of June I decided to leave Fort Lamarie and make my way to Independence Rock. If I made good time I could there by the first of July. It would usually take a few days to travel by wagon. This would allow me time to prepare myself for the Cullen's arrival.

It was the morning of the first of July that I saw the famous rock. There were already quite a few wagons there, no doubt wanting to arrival early to prepare for the celebration. Since there were few reasons to stop and celebrate on the trail, those who made it to Independence Rock by July 4th were more than ready to celebrate.

I set myself up a little bit away from everyone else. People tended to be suspicious of lone travelers. I tied my horse to a small tree and went to gather some brush to make a small fire. Even though it was July the nights in Wyoming were beginning to be chilly. It was best to always prepare.

As the hours past and I sat by myself I noticed how more travelers filtered in. They avoided me and went towards the other wagons. There had to be at least twenty wagons. I didn't mind that they all left me alone, frankly I preferred it that way. I was not feeling particularly social.

I thought I had succeeded when nightfall came but then I heard the sound of a banjo and clapping. Apparently they were celebrating early. I leaned back against the tree and stared down at the small embers of my fire. My thoughts continually going back to her.

I heard some loud giggling and looked up to see a young couple had wandered away from the party. The man seemed to be tugging the girl towards some wagons as she giggled annoyingly. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately before pulling her into the darkness behind some empty wagons. No need to guess what they were about to do. I shook my head and stared back into the fire.

"Hi there."

I looked up to see a beautiful woman with reddish blonde hair standing to my right. She was tall and appeared to be my age. She wore a tight purple dress that hugged her body. I guess many would say she was beautiful but she just didn't compare to _her._

I nodded at her and turned back to the fire hoping she would get the hint and leave. I wasn't in to the mood to socialize.

"I don't want to bother you sir, you seem so occupied with the fire,"

I glanced up at her. Was she mocking me?

She smirked at me apparently glad she had my attention. "I was wondering if you happened to see my sister. She was probably with a boy."

Oh so the sister was the girl currently behind the wagons.

"She disappeared behind those wagons." I pointed over there.

The woman gathered her skirts and sat down beside me. "Well it looks like I'll have to just wait for her to finish."

"Look Miss, I don't want to be rude but I'm not in the mood for company." Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"You look very familiar." She said as she leaned in closer to me.

I looked up at her meeting her blue eyes.

"Edward? Edward Masen?" she whispered.

I was shocked. How did she know who I am? I nodded slowly.

Her hand covered her opened mouth. "Oh my God! It is you!" she gasped.

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"It's me! Tanya Denali! Your family lived in the farmhouse down the road from mine in North Carolina."

"Tanya?" I hadn't seen her since I was a small boy.

"Yes!" she touched my arm excitedly. "Pa will be so glad to hear you're alive! We thought you were dead! Where did you go?"

I looked back into the fire. "I couldn't stay there." I didn't want to think about my family. It hurt too much. And with everything that has happened with _her_ I didn't think I could take any more pain.

"So are you traveling with anyone?" She asked, thankfully changing the topic.

"I was. I'm waiting for my caravan to catch up."

"Why did you go ahead?"

I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk about why I left. "I went to make sure the road ahead was safe." I lied poorly.

"Oh," she said. We stared into the fire for a while. A loud moan from the wagons distracted us. We looked up at each other and I couldn't stop the smile that tugged against my lips. Tanya covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"So are you married?" she asked after a moment.

"No. You?"

"No." She sounded wistful. "Any prospects?" she smirked at me.

_She_ immediately came to mind. I felt that pain inside my chest.

"I'll take that as a yes. Not that I'm surprised. Even when we were younger all the girls had a crush on you." She smirked at me. "So where is your sweetheart?"

I swallowed uncomfortable. "I rather not talk about it." I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to tell Tanya that I found her in the arms of another. That it felt like my heart was ripped out.

"That bad huh?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Edward. No one deserves that." She paused as we both stared into the fire. "Want to hear something funny?"

"Alright." I looked over at her.

"I had the biggest crush on you when I was a little girl." She smirked at me.

I felt that tug of a smile again.

"It's true!" She smiled widely and scooted closer to me. "I thought you were the most handsome boy with that red hair." She reached out and ruffled my hair as she laughed softly. "You know, I thought we were destined to be together then." Her laughter died away. "A ten year old girl with a crush." She touched my hands.

"Tanya," I said softly.

"Look Edward, I know that this woman hurt you but it's okay to accept comfort from another. You don't deserve to be alone. Let me comfort you." She spoke softly and held my hands.

Could I do this? Could I take this comfort from Tanya? I wasn't sure. Then I thought about seeing _her_ tomorrow in the arms of Jacob. The thought alone crushed me. But maybe if I did this with Tanya I could bury my feelings for _her_. I knew they would never go away. She had changed me. But maybe, just this once, I could try to forget.

Tanya touched my face with her fingertips. When I didn't move away she leaned in closer. Her lips touched mine and we both breathed in. My entire body felt frozen. Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck as she deepened our kiss. I felt…numb. Why didn't I feel that fire that I felt with _her_?

Tanya climbed onto my lap and wound her hands into my hair.

Here was this beautiful woman kissing me and it just felt…wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I couldn't bury my feelings for _Bella_. I still cared about her, still wanted her, even if she was with Jacob now. I realized in that moment that I would _always _care for her.

I abruptly pulled away from Tanya. Tanya was breathing heavily and she moved her hands to her dress and started to undo the buttons. I grabbed her hands and stilled them.

"Tanya, we have to stop."

"Why?" She panted.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong of me." I gently pushed her off my lap.

"Is it because of that woman?"

"Yes." I looked down at my hands.

"I don't care." She said defiantly.

I had to make her understand. "But I do. Look Tanya you deserve someone who can really love you, not someone who will always be thinking about another woman. Do you understand?"

She smiled sadly at me. "Yes Edward. I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you and for that I am sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Of course Tanya." I pulled her in and hugged her.

When we released from our embrace we saw Tanya's sister and her beau coming out from behind the wagons.

"It seems like once again I've found a wonderful man but I'm too late. Good luck with everything Edward." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You deserve the best."

She got up to follow after her sister.

"Tanya?" I called out.

She stopped and looked back at me.

"Friends?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked back towards the bonfire.

~T~

I didn't sleep much that night. I felt this overwhelming sense of guilt about kissing Tanya. I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter, that _she_ was with Jacob. But my heart felt like it had betrayed her.

I watched the sun rise on the horizon on the second of July. Its colors were beautiful, pinks, oranges, and reds painted across the sky. Would the Cullens arrive here today? Would they accept me back? Although I was slightly worried they had always accepted me back in the past. No questions asked. There were times when I was staying with them that I just needed to get away. Be back in the wild again. Sometimes being around a close knit family like theirs was difficult for me. Yet they always welcomed me back. It was a kindness I didn't deserve. I think they knew I would always come back.

The bonfire party had lasted late into the night. Sounds of laughter and music filled the air. I recognized the sound of a banjo and a harmonica. I could barely even understand their joyfulness when my own world seemed to have turned to darkness.

It was stupid of me to hope that I could forget her by being with Tanya. I knew in my heart I would never forget, never forgive myself for leaving, for not telling her how I really felt. None of it mattered now though. I had lost her.

I glanced over to the camp to see Tanya carrying over some breakfast.

~T~

The sun was high in the sky when many wagons started coming in. No doubt they were hoping to be here for the Fourth. I had just got back from the small creek to gather some freshwater when I felt the small sparks of a fire within me. _She's here_.

I quickly put down the jug of water by my things and went towards the main camp area. There were over thirty wagons now. My heart picked up at the idea of seeing her again. What I saw when I got there made my heart stop cold.

"_Bella_." I breathed. She looked…dead. She was lying on a mat of sorts and Carlisle was kneeling beside her. She looked so thin and pale, even from a distance. She wasn't moving.

I ran towards them. _No. She can't be dead._

"Jacob, go see if you can find some freshwater. She's incredibly dehydrated." Carlisle ordered. Jacob stood up from Bella's side and saw me.

"Masen." He growled.

I ignored him and ran towards Bella and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

He took up at me briefly before turning back to Bella. "She's sick Edward. I think she has," he paused and glanced up at me. "I want to be sure."

I grabbed Bella's hand. It felt clammy.

"Her fever is too high. We need to cool her down." He said.

Jacob came back with water and handed it to Carlisle. He glanced down at Bella worryingly as Carlisle wet and cloth and wiped it across her forehead. Bella didn't stir at all. He then poured a small amount into her mouth.

Carlisle glanced around at the people that had gathered around. "Edward we need to move her." He whispered to me. Fear gripped me. "She could be contagious."

I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. She was so light. Her body felt hot against mine. She was sweating through her clothes. I took her over to my campsite away from the onlookers. Carlisle stayed behind and gave the rest of the group orders about setting up camp. I placed Bella gently on my mat and looked up to see Carlisle carrying his small medicine bag. Jacob followed him over to my camp.

I didn't let go of Bella's hand. Carlisle rummaged through his bag as Jacob stood watching him.

"Damn," Carlisle cursed.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I'm out of antipresis. I need it to lower her fever. Jacob can you ask around and see if anyone here has some. If not I'll need you to travel back towards town."

I was surprised that Carlisle did not want me to go but I did not want to interject. I didn't want to leave Bella's side.

"Ask Tanya Denali. She'll help you." I said to Jacob who nodded curtly before running back towards the camp.

Bella stirred. Carlisle pulled out a small bowl and knife from his bag.

"Edward… no…don't…" Bella mumbled.

"I'm here Bella. I'm not going anywhere." I said to her softly taking the small wet cloth and wiping it across her forehead.

"She's hallucinating." Carlisle said. He put the small bowl by her arm. Taking the knife he cut a small gash below her elbow.

"What are you doing?" I asked as red blood began to slowly drip from Bella's arm into the bowl.

"I have to bleed her Edward."

I wanted to stop him but I knew he was right. She looked so pale and weak. Her head was thrashing from side to side.

"What do you think it is Carlisle? Be honest with me."

"I think she has typhoid fever." He said grimly.

Cold fear seeped through my entire body. "How?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle stopped bleeding her and wrapped up her arm with a bandage. "She fell into the river a few weeks ago. She probably inhaled some of the dirty water. There's no way to know for sure."

We exchanged places so he could bleed her other arm.

"I don't know for sure how contagious she is. It's a risk to be around her. You could get sick too."

"I'm not leaving. Not until she orders me away." I would never leave her again. I would not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**_Aww he's staying! But duh duh duh Typhoid Fever what?  
_**

**_ Let me know what you think! Thank you again my lovely readers for taking the time to read my story. Please Review! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: **_Over 100 reviews! I'm am so amazed at the response this story has received. I cannot thank each and everyone of you enough! Your comments blow me away. Thank you. _

_An update on a Saturday? Yeah I know, this one just seemed to write itself faster :) Onto Chapter 13!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 13

_Nebraska_

_July 1842_

**EPOV**

As the hours passed Bella's symptoms worsened. The fever was wreaking havoc on her body. Her skin was pasty white and although she was sweating her entire body was trembling as if she was cold. I wrapped Esme's blanket tighter around her and brought the damp cloth back up to her forehead slowly wiping it across her brow. She mumbled incoherently. I heard footsteps behind me and glanced around to see Carlisle walking up.

"Any change?"

I shook my head. He touched her cheeks and checked her pulse. He put the small bowl by her left arm.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked watching him as he bled her again.

"The blood letting?"

I nodded.

"Her fever is causing her blood to accumulate and congest. The excess blood is driven by her overactive circulatory system to the inflamed area. It's very harmful."

I nodded solemnly.

"This will be the last time for today. When Jacob gets back tomorrow morning with the antipresis then I won't have to do this again. But right now this is all I have to bring her fever down.

I focused on Bella's face as Carlisle bled her. I hated to watch. Not because of the blood, but because of the pain I knew it was causing Bella. I saw Clara be bled once. Her condition only worsened after it though. I couldn't help but think bleeding a patient would only make them worse. But what did I know? I wasn't a doctor.

"There, finished." Carlisle said as he wrapped Bella's small cuts with fresh bandages.

Bella's breathing was shallow. It seemed like each breath was a fight. I felt so helpless. I didn't know what I would do if she…died. Fear clenched my heart and I squeezed her hand. No, I couldn't think like that. I had to be strong for her.

Carlisle stood with the bowl in his hand and grabbed his small knife.

"Carlisle," I said softly. I looked up at him fear evident in my eyes.

He sighed heavily. "There is nothing more I can do. You need to prepare yourself. She may not survive the night." He gripped my shoulder and walked away. I felt my eyes begin to burn.

"Edward?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to see Alice and Esme standing there, a cream nightgown in Esme's hands.

"We thought we could change Bella into this and make her more comfortable."

"Yes, of course." I stood and walked away. Keeping my back turned I waited. I could hear Alice's soft sniffles.

"Ma, what if she," Alice sniffled again.

"Hush Alice. Bella will be just fine." Esme said soothingly.

"Edward," she called out softly minutes later.

In a moment I was back by Bella's side, holding her hand in mine. I glanced down at the soft nightgown and could see the faint red rash on her chest.

I took a deep breath and began to wipe Bella's brow. She looked as if she was sleeping but her breathing was too shallow.

Esme had her arm wrapped around a crying Alice as they walked back to camp.

"Esme," I called out. She stopped and turned towards me, her eyes showing her deep sorrow.

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

"Stay strong, Edward." She said and took Alice back to camp.

Bella began to whimper again. I stroked her cheek.

"Come back to me Bella. Please, I only just found you again. Come back to me."

~T~

I stayed awake the entire night watching her, checking her breathing. Carlisle came by after midnight and gave her a few drops of essence of peppermint. He said it might help to ease the pain. I think it helped because her breathing became a little less labored.

The hours waned and finally I saw daybreak. I watched the horizon as the sun slowly emerged. It's light brightening the darkness. I laid my head against Bella's chest. I sighed with relief to hear her beating heart. She had made it through the night. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"My beautiful, strong girl." I whispered to her. She did it. She made it through the night.

I looked up at the brightening sky. "Thank you."

~T~

Bella's fever seemed to have lessened but it was still very much present over the next few days. Jacob never came back from Fort Lamarie. Emmett and Jasper went searching for him and came back two days later.

Alice was sitting with me while I watched after Bella when we heard the unmistakable sound of galloping horses. Alice ran towards Jasper and threw herself into his arms. He kissed her and put her back on the ground. I stoked Bella's cheek and saw Emmett hand Carlisle a small bottle. Carlisle talked to them for a few minutes, a frown on his face before he came over towards me and Bella.

"Is it the antipresis?"

He nodded and administered Bella a few drops. "This should help her fight the fever."

"Any sign of Jacob?"

"No, apparently no one had heard of him in town. We have to assume he never made it to Fort Lamarie."

"Did Emmett or Jasper see any signs of him on the road?"

"No, nothing. But I wouldn't expect someone to leave an unguarded horse."

I nodded. This was strange. Jacob is young but he would never run off especially since Bella is sick.

"Do you think he got lost?"

"It's certainly a possibility but it seems unlikely. The weather has been good and he drove his wagon here. He could have followed the wagon ruts on the trail."

"You think something happened to him?" I couldn't shake the bad feeling that I had. Something was wrong. Nothing would have stopped him from getting back to Bella.

"I don't know. But the fact of the matter remains we cannot delay our departure." He glanced down at Bella.

"She's not ready to travel."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "No she won't be until her fever breaks. But it's hard to say how long that could be."

"I'll stay with her."

Carlisle smiled. "Thought you might say that. I would want to wait longer but we don't want to have to travel in the winter. And now with Rosalie, we need to get moving."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked, confused.

"I guess no one has told you yet, well Rosalie is pregnant."

"How far along is she?" I asked looking towards camp to see Rosalie cooking some bacon over the fire. Emmett came up behind her and kissed her neck. She laughed and swatted him away.

"Not long. Only a few months." He too turned to look at Rosalie, his eldest daughter.

"Well it looks like you're going to be a grandpa, old man." I smirked at him.

He laughed.

"Congratulations Carlisle."

He smiled back at me warmly. "Thank you Edward."

Bella's fingers clenched against my hand and she fisted her other hand. She whimpered softly. Then her body relaxed and her grip loosened again.

"I'll go get some laudanum for the pain." He said as he got up and left.

Tanya came over to my camp that evening. I had tried to tell her that she could get sick being too close to Bella but she dismissed it.

"How are you holding up?" She asked holding out a bowl of rabbit stew for me.

I shrugged and started to eat the soup. It was warm and delicious. I scarfed it down, not realizing how hungry I was.

"Edward, I'm worried about you." She said after I had eaten most of my soup. "You haven't slept. You've barely eaten."

I held up my bowl.

"You know what I mean. I never see you eat."

"I manage." I said looking down at Bella. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe if you just tried to get some rest—"

"Tanya, I've told you before," I interrupted. "I won't leave her." I said fiercely.

Tanya huffed in frustration. "How much help do you think you're going to be if you can't take care of her because you're so weak and sleep deprived? Or worse, what if you too get sick?"

I didn't answer. The rational side of me knew she was right. I needed to sleep so I could be strong enough to help her. But there was a part of me that was afraid that if I closed my eyes she would slip away from me.

"I'll watch her. I'll wake you the moment anything changes." She said softly.

"Just a few hours okay? Nothing more." I said to her as I laid down beside Bella, not letting go of her hand.

"I promise I'll wake you."

Tanya and I began a pattern. Each evening she would bring me dinner and let me sleep for a few hours while she watched over Bella and did some sewing. We continued this for a few days until I was comfortable enough to sleep without someone watching over Bella. Tanya was right, I needed to be strong to help take care of Bella when she was ready to travel.

~T~

The Cullens tried to delay their departure as much as possible but after a week they could not wait any longer.

"I left as much medical supplies as I could spare. There's laudanum and essence of peppermint for pain and some sarsaparilla in case you run out of antipresis. And there's some whiskey too, but only a few spoonfuls of that." Carlisle said as I helped him load the last few things into the wagon.

"Carlisle, I know we'll be fine. She's already getting better." Bella seemed to be in less pain and her fever seemed to be going down. But she wasn't out of danger yet.

"When she's ready to travel just take Jacob's wagon. We moved some of the furniture from it so Bella would have room to lie down." Carlisle got up onto the wagon bench beside Esme.

I nodded. "We'll catch up with you in Oregon, if not sooner." I said as I backed away from the wagon, anxious to get back to Bella.

"Be safe!" Esme called out as Carlisle clicked the reins.

Jasper slowed his wagon when he got closer to me. "I left a pistol in Jacob's wagon. Just in case." He tipped his hat at me.

I smiled up at them as I waved to Alice and Jasper. I walked back to Bella and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"Keep fighting Bella" I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I sat back and picked up the wood beside me. I smiled at my little creation and picked up my knife to keep carving.

* * *

**JacobPOV**

Bella couldn't be dying. No. Not possible. I just got her back! Now once again she's there with Masen. I flicked the reins harder. Damn Masen. Why couldn't he just stay away? I was finally getting to Bella. Showing her how I was the better man for her. Masen lived with savages for years! He's no better than the ones that killed my father.

I glanced at the sky. It was almost dark. I would need to stop soon for the night. I slowed the horse down. He was breathing heavily. He needed to rest so we could travel tomorrow. I had ridden him hard. I stopped near the side of the road, gathered some brush to start a small fire, and ate some of my bacon that Esme had sent with me.

I pulled out my blanket and laid on the ground. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Masen. _Calm down Jacob. _I told myself. _The faster you go to sleep the faster morning will come and you can get back to Bella_. I smiled at the thought of her knowing it was _me_ was saved her. _Me_ who brought back her medicine. I drifted off to sleep.

"Quite you'll wake him."

"Tell me again why we just don't kill him?"

"Both of you shut it!"

I opened my eyes to see two men standing by my horse. Wait, they were trying to steal my horse! I pulled out my knife and jumped up.

"Well he's a big one." The man with holding the reins of my horse said.

I heard the cock of the gun behind me. I turned to see a man with a blonde ponytail pointing his pistol at me.

"We don't want any problems here, do we boys?" The blonde one with the gun said. The other men grunted in agreement. "So why don't you be a good boy and put that knife down."

I looked back at the men. I was largely outnumbered. If I wanted to live I had little choice. I dropped the knife to the ground and put my hands up.

"You made the right choice. We'll just take the horse and be on our merry way." The blonde one, who I now discerned was the leader, walked towards the other men and began to leave with my horse.

"Wait," I called to them. "Please, I have to get to Fort Lamarie. My girl's sick and she needs medicine." I said desperately.

The man holding the reins turned back to me. "If your lass is sick out here then she's already dead."

Anger and frustration surged through me. "First Masen now this." I mumbled angrily.

"What did you just say?" The blonde one turned back sharply. His voice was low and dripped with venom.

I looked up at him confused. "What?"

He strode back towards me and grabbed my shirt, fisting it into his hands. "What did you say!" He yelled into my face.

He shook me hard. "I said, first Masen, now this." I spoke slowly, still confused with why he suddenly changed his demeanor.

He sneered at me and pushed the gun hard against my chest. "Change of plans boys," he called out to the other two men. "This one's coming with us."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts :) **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization**

_I know! I'm SUPER late with this chapter. This one was a tough one to get out. I wrote it three different times. I'm relatively satisfied with what is below. Please know that I do my best to post on time. So thank you for those who are hanging in there. To everyone who has shown this story love, you inspire me to keep writing this story. I do my best to respond to all my reviews so for those who don't sign them thank you to you too! __  
_

_Okay so I think it's time Bella woke up...Chapter 14!  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 14

_Nebraska_

_July 1842_

**BPOV**

I drifted through the darkness. There were moments when I would reach out to grasp reality only to see it slip through my fingers. My mind was my own torment. Sometimes my dreams, if that's what I could call them, felt so real.

In one I fell from the wagon into the water but this time no one saved me. I thrashed in the water, felt the burning in my lungs. I couldn't breathe. All I felt was pain. But instead of at the back of my head it burned behind my eyes, like a hammer was hitting me on the head. Sometimes it was a dull pain but most of the time it was a sharp pain.

Other times I dreamed of happier moments. _Edward _was with me. He held my hand and whispered things to me. I clung to his hand, he was my tether. I wanted to speak to him, tell him how sorry I was about what had happened, how I didn't want to kiss Jacob. Most importantly to tell him how I still cared for him deeply. But then he would slip from my hands and fade away into the darkness.

"No! Edward! Don't let me go!" I would call out to him. His hand would reach out towards mine, his mouth opened but no sound would come out. Like a candle flickering out he would fade away, leaving cold darkness.

It was in those dreams that pain spread through my entire body. I clawed at my dress as I ran down a dusty trail. I could see a small farmhouse ahead but I could never reach it. My body would fall to the ground, too weak to keep going. Yet I shook and trembled. The pain would spread throughout my body like a poison. Then as quickly as it came my dream would change and the pain would vanish.

"Edward you need to rest." I heard a soft female's voice. I wanted to open my eyes but they were too heavy.

"You haven't slept. You've barely eaten-" The woman's voice sounded frustrated.

Then a voice that made my heart leap in my chest. "I won't leave her."

Was this real? Was I dreaming? Is it _him_? Is it Edward? I felt as if I was swimming from the depths towards the surface. I could see the clear light above the rippling water. I fought to get to the surface but I only seemed to sink deeper away from it. The darkness once again overcame me. Would it ever end?

~T~

The darkness had progressively become lighter, it was now a soft gray. It felt as if a heavy quilt was slowly being pulled away. I felt lighter and things were becoming less hazy. It was as if I was finally going to meet reality again. Would Edward be there? Or was that a dream? I was afraid to open my eyes and find I had dreamed all of it. I felt warmth spreading through my right hand. Someone was here with me.

With great effort I finally opened my eyes. I was lying on some sort of bedding. There was a quilted blanket wrapped around me keeping me warm against the cool night air. I could smell the burning fire and see its flickering flames. I turned my head slightly to my right and sucked in a quick breath.

He was here. He was lying down beside me on a thin blanket. His hand was warm within mine. I could hear his deep breathing. He was sleeping. I reached my left hand over and touched his soft bronze locks. The soft hairs slid through my fingers. They were longer than when I had last seen him. It was so soft. I felt myself growing tired from the effort but I didn't want to stop.

His head moved slightly and I moved my hand to my stomach. He turned and looked over at me with groggy eyes.

"Bella?" Then he eyes grew large in shock.

I tried to speak but my throat was dry and felt like I had swallowed sand. I started to have a coughing fit. Edward got up quickly and grabbed a small cup of water. Helping me sit up he brought the cup to my lips and helped me to drink.

The water slid down my throat and seemed to clear the sand away. It was cool and felt so soothing against my throat. I pulled back slightly and looked up into Edward's piercing green eyes.

"You came back." I spoke softly. My voice sounded harsher and deeper than I expected. My heart was thumping in my chest as Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"I'm here Bella. I'm not going anywhere." He put the cup down and helped me to lie back down.

I felt the drowsiness start to take over. I was so tired. That one act had worn me out.

"You need to rest Bella." He spoke softly as he caressed my face.

I wanted to protest. There was so much I wanted to say! But I felt my eyes beginning to close on their own. There was no use fighting it.

"Sleep my Bella."

~T~

When I opened my eyes again it was morning. I glanced to my right to see Edward carving something in his hand. When he looked up and saw me he quickly hid the object.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I moved arms and legs and felt the soreness. My head still ached but the pain had lessened a great deal.

"Fine." My voice sounded deep and scratchy. I brought my hand up to my throat. It hurt to speak.

He arched his eyebrow at me and grabbed a small cup of water."Here," I drank it down quickly relishing the feeling. "Better?"

I nodded and handed him back the cup.

"I doubt you're _fine_ Bella. You've been fighting a fever for almost two weeks."

Two weeks? Oh no! Alice's wedding! I missed her wedding!

Edward must have seen the panic in my eyes because he quickly soothed me. "What's wrong Bella? Are you in pain?" he asked stroking my arm.

"Alice's wedding." I croaked.

Relief covered his face. "Don't worry she postponed it until Oregon. Something about wanting it to be in a church now." He smirked at me.

That sounded like Alice, always changing her mind. I glanced around and saw there were only four wagons, not the thirty I had seen two weeks ago before I fell sick.

"The Cullens have gone on ahead. They waited as long as they could." He said sympathetically.

"I don't blame them." Why did Edward decide to wait? Did that mean he still cared for me? I was too afraid to hope.

"Are you in any pain? Carlisle left me with medicine to take care of you." He asked turning away from me to pick up a small clear bottle with a dropper.

"Wait," I whispered reaching out for his arm. He looked back at me his eyes concerned but he made no move to remove my hand from his arm.

"There's so much I need to say," I didn't know where to begin.

Edward moved closer to me and held my hand. "Shh," He shushed me. "There's nothing to explain. I'm here for you, in whatever way you want me." He stroked my cheek.

I was stunned. What did that even mean? There was only one way I wanted him. He turned away and grabbed the small bottle.

"Here, take this. It's essence of peppermint. It'll help with the pain." He gave me a few drops and I began to feel exhausted. I was still so weak. I felt the numbness spreading throughout my body. I tried to fight it. I didn't want to leave him again. But I couldn't stop the darkness that once again took over.

~T~

I heard someone humming softly. It sounded feminine. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman with long strawberry blonde hair hanging around her shoulders. She was working on some sewing. She looked up and saw me staring at her. A smile spread across her face.

"Oh, you're awake."

I wanted to respond but my throat felt scratchy again and it hurt to speak. She looked at me confused before realization seemed to dawn across her lovely round face.

"I'm sorry, silly me." She murmured as she grabbed a cup of water. She helped me to drink it. The scratchiness of my throat immediately eased.

"There you go." She said smiling at me sweetly taking the cup back from me.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but who are you?" I asked.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali." She held out her hand towards me and I shook it. "I knew Edward when he was a child. He's changed quite a bit though." She smirked at me and winked.

Who was this woman? I had no idea what to make of her winking. Was she with Edward now? My heart sunk.

"He's grown into a fine man though I must say." She sighed softly and went back to her sewing.

"Where is Edward?" I didn't particularly like Tanya. I'm sure she was a nice woman but she seemed to have taken a fancy to Edward. Although I knew I had no say over who he was with I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"He's gone hunting to get us some dinner. I offered to watch over you."

"Oh," I wasn't sure what to make of that. Was she just watching over me to get on Edward's good side? "That's very kind of you."

"It's not a problem. Edward and I spent many nights watching over you." She continued sewing what appeared to be a bonnet.

They spent their nights together? My heart seemed to clench. So he was with Tanya now. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Why the long face Bella?"

"It's nothing." I said softly, not looking up.

"You can tell me you know. We've spent many nights together, although you were unconscious for most of it." She laughed softly.

Should I ask her? I had nothing to lose. "Are you and Edward…" I trailed off. I looked up when Tanya didn't respond. Her eyebrows were raised.

"He never left your side. He barely ate or slept. You were all he worried about, all he _cared _about." She said seriously. "There never was nor will there ever be anything between Edward and me. You're the one who has his heart." She looked saddened.

Warmth spread through me. Tanya's words repeated in my mind. _He never left your side_. Did this mean—did I dare to hope that he still cared for me?

"But I will say one thing," Tanya's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "If you ever break his heart again I will make you regret it." She said threateningly. "Now," she clapped her hands together, her menacing demeanor vanishing as quickly as it came about. "I think I better go and get started on that broth. Hopefully when Edward comes back we can make it into some rabbit stew." She got up and walked towards the other wagons.

I watched her retreat still a little in shock. My mind was reeling from her words. I laid back down on my small bedding. I never wanted to hurt Edward, I never want to again. I vowed to myself that when I got the chance I would explain what had happened and ask for his forgiveness. I felt as if I had been given a second chance, and I did not plan on wasting it.

~T~

I felt warmth and almost as if I was floating. I breathed in deeply and smelled a musky cinnamon scent. _Edward_. I opened my eyes to see his face looking down at me. He was carrying me in his arms.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. We need to get moving." He placed me inside the wagon on a makeshift bed. He climbed up into the wagon after placing me inside and helped me get situated. He tucked the blanket in closer to me.

"Comfortable?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." He smiled and then jumped back out of the wagon. I glanced around me. The wagon was surprisingly empty. There was some furniture pushed to the sides but my bedding was situated in the middle. I recognized my wooden trunk in the right corner. We must be taking Jacob's wagon. That was so kind of him to leave it behind. I heard Edward climb onto the seat at the front of the wagon. He flicked the reins and the wagon jolted slightly before it began to move.

I decided when we stopped for the night that I would have the conversation with him. No matter the consequences the truth needed to be brought to the surface. Maybe what Tanya said was right. I hoped she was.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and looked towards the wagon opening in the back. "We're going to rest here for the night. Would you like some supper?" Edward asked. I nodded and started to push the blanket off of me. Edward held out his hand and helped me climb out of the wagon.

My legs wobbled a bit when I stood up. I was still regaining my strength. Edward wrapped her arms around me and helped me over to a blanket he had laid down on the ground. Edward then stood and began to make us some supper.

I sat there watching him in silence. He glanced back towards me a few times but he didn't break the silence. Finally he handed me a small bowl with some broth.

"Thank you." I said. Edward sat down beside me and we began to eat in silence.

"Edward," I said as I finished my supper and put down my bowl. He looked over at me, his green eyes wary. "We need to talk—"

"Jacob's gone" He interrupted me.

My mouth fell open. "What? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"When you first got sick he left to go get you medicine at Fort Lamarie. The thing is, he never came back." He ran his hands over his face. "I know I should have told you sooner but…" He trailed off staring down at his hands. "I know you and Jacob loved each other dearly—"

"Edward stop." He looked over at me his eyes wide. I sighed deeply. "I should have told you this the moment I woke up." I reached over and grabbed his hand. I needed my tether. "Jacob kissed me that night. I didn't want to kiss him. He wouldn't let me go. I know you think you know what you saw, but the truth is I've never loved Jacob."

Edward seemed to stare at me in shock, his emerald eyes wide. I touched his cheek, feeling that familiar fire within me. I leaned towards him, our faces almost touching. In that moment I poured out my heart to him. "It's always been you."

* * *

**_Teeny tiny cliffy for ya. How do you think Edward will react? Will there be lemons in the future? Only time will tell ;)_**

**_Reviews are better than Edward carving you something mysterious :)  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**  


**Author's Note:** _Once again THANK YOU for all the love and the reviews! Over 150! You guys blow me away! I know this one is late but I please know I do my best. Thank you for hanging in there! _**  
**

_Just a little warning this has some semi graphic violence in it. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 15! (Also this takes place right where we left off with Jacob at the end of Chapter 13)  
_

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 15

_Wyoming_

_July 1842_

**JacobPOV**

They had tied me up and led me behind my own horse. I was seething. What the hell did they want with me? I had to get to town! I had to get the medicine to save Bella! I continued to pull and yank against the rope, trying to release myself.

"Uh, James," the man holding the end of my rope called out.

"What?" answered the man with the blonde ponytail. So I guess James was the leader of this little band of thieves.

"He's being a little difficult." He motioned back towards me.

James sighed loudly. "Well take care of it then."

The man unexpectedly yanked hard against my rope and I fell to the ground hard. I moved to get up quickly but I felt the bottom of a hard boot against the center of my back.

"Need some help Laurent?" a voice from above me asked.

Laurent laughed. "How about you just hold him back for me Riley?"

"Gladly."

I felt a swift kick to my ribs and I groaned through the pain. Riley dragged me to my feet. I tried to resist but the punches from Laurent came in quick succession. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as his punches landed against my gut. My body bent over at the hits but Riley just pulled me back up.

Two swift punches against my face followed. My cheeks pulsed with pain and I tasted blood from my split lip.

"Please," I wheezed out between the punches. My lungs felt like they were burning.

"See Riley? I told you he'd be a beggar." Laurent laughed loudly. Anger surged through me. I lifted my head and spat blood at Laurent.

The moment seemed to stretch on as Riley and Laurent were both frozen in shock. Laurent seemed to snap out of it first and he quickly wiped his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Laurent seethed as he yanked me out of Riley's arms and threw me to the ground. I fell hard on my side since my hands were tied. Then the kicks began. In quick succession Laurent kicked me against my ribs and stomach. I tried to roll away but I couldn't get away from the onslaught. Riley edged Laurent on as Laurent yelled curses at me. I felt like my ribs were breaking. Sharp pain spread throughout my body.

"Enough!"

The kicks stopped and I lifted my head to see James in front of me.

"Get him up and clean him up." James said.

"But—" Laurent interjected

"But nothing!" James cut him off. "He has information we need. We can't kill him," he glanced down at me a smirk on his face, "yet."

Riley and Laurent dragged me to my feet and handed me a dirty wet cloth. I touched it to my mouth and saw blood on it. Laurent was talking to himself angrily as Riley tried to calm him down. I hated these men. I hated them with my entire being. I made a promise to myself in that moment. I would not help them. I didn't know what they were after but I would do everything in my power to stop them.

Not long after James came over to me. He was twirling a knife around in his hand. He sat down in front of me and looked at me with his cold blue eyes. "So let's start off simple. What's your name?"

"Jacob Black." I replied. I knew he would be want to ask me some questions so I would have to play my cards right in order to stop them.

"Black?" He seemed a little surprised. "I thought you would've had some savage blood in you. Your mother an Indian?" He seemed genuinely interested. But I knew it was a farce.

"I never knew my mother." I replied, emotionless.

James put his hands up his knife still in his right hand. "Well, let's get to business Mr. Black." He began to twirl his knife again. "So you had left your sick bonny lass when we stumbled upon each other. Where were you coming from?"

I stopped myself from answering immediately. Why would he want to know where I left from? I needed more time to figure it out. But one thing was for sure I wasn't going to tell him the truth. He must have seen the hesitation on my face because he spoke up again.

"This is a simple business transaction. You give me what I want and I'll let you on your merry way. It's quite simple really. Don't make this difficult Black." He caressed his knife. "I'd hate for this to get ugly." He said darkly.

"We were headed towards Deep Rut Hill when we got lost. We realized we had wandered off the trail by about ten miles when Bel— when my girl got sick." I hoped this would lead them off the track from whatever they wanted.

"See? That wasn't so painful." James moved to get up. My curiosity was eating away at me. Why did he want to know about my caravan and where we were? I had never seen any of these men before.

"Why?" I spoke up before I could stop myself. James stopped and looked back at me. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Let's just say we have a similar acquaintance that has a debt to pay."

I knew in that moment what James was after. _Edward Masen_.

~T~

We had been traveling for ten days when James figured out my ploy. We had crossed Deep Rut Hill and I led them off the trail acting as if I was trying to remember how far my caravan had wandered from the trail. Three days past Deep Rut Hill into uncharted wilderness James unexpectedly threw me to the ground.

"I thought we had reached an understanding Black!" He seethed pointing his knife at me.

"It's not much further—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" James bellowed at me. Riley and Laurent surrounded me and made sure I couldn't crawl away. James began twirling his knife around his fingers. "Obviously I was too nice earlier. Maybe you need some more convincing."

I was pushed down onto my stomach as I tried to struggle against their grasps. "Maybe some pain can clear your head a bit." James said walking towards me.

Riley grabbed my right arm and yanked it away from my body on the ground. Fear gripped me. What was he going to do? Riley put his knees against my arm and spread my hand out. I fisted my hand hoping to protect my fingers.

James bent down by my right hand as I tried to jerk it away but I couldn't move it against Riley's hold. James glanced down at my fisted hand. "Open your hand or I cut the whole thing off."

"Please don't do this!" I yelled. "I'll tell you! I swear it! Please!" My pleas were futile.

"I'm not a patient man Black."

I shakily opened my hand. I stared at James and watched him raise his knife. But he had the handle facing down. Before I could feel relief that he wasn't going to cut my fingers off he smashed the bottom of the knife against fingers. I screamed out in pain and James brought his knife down twice more. Sharp pain shot through my hand as I realized he broke three of my fingers.

"You lie to me again and I cut them off." James nodded at Riley and my hand was released. I brought it back to my body and cradled my hand against my chest. I looked down at it and saw my middle finger, my ring finger, and my pinky finger were black and blue and bent at odd angles. They seemed to be swelling before my eyes.

"Now, tell me the truth. Where were you traveling from?"

I swallowed thickly and said brokenly, "Independence Rock."

~T~

It was evening on my fourteenth day of captivity that we reached Independence Rock. I could see the small campfires and half a dozen wagons. _Please forgive me Bella. Please forgive me._ I repeated this mantra over and over to myself. I felt as if I betrayed her. I had no doubt that James would stop at nothing to get to Masen. He would hurt or kill anyone that stood in his path. And as much as I hated to admit it I had little doubt that Bella would stand in his way.

We walked up to one small campfire. James approached the people as I hung back with Laurent. Well Laurent had the gun against my back in case I decided to "try anything stupid." James started talking to a rather attractive strawberry blonde.

"Who wants to know?" I heard the woman ask. I couldn't help but smirk. This girl had some spunk.

I couldn't hear James' response but I did see him draw his gun. Would he really hurt a woman?

"Even if I did know this Masen man why the hell would I tell you?"

It seemed like James threatened her because he turned towards Riley and nodded. All of a sudden hell seemed to break loose. James raised his gun and shot his gun. I heard people scream and run as James then back handed the girl. Riley started to throw things into the fire making it grow as people scattered at the sound of the gunshot. James grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her away from the group. An older man stumbled towards James as if he would stop him but James barely turned his head before shooting the man in the chest. He fell heavily to the ground.

"Pa!" The girl in James' grasp yelled. "You bastard!" she struggled.

I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I started to move away from Laurent but he stuck the barrel of the gun harder into my back. "Don't even think about it Black."

James threw the woman to the ground. "Where is he?" James screamed at her.

"Go to hell!" She yelled back at him as James slapped her again.

"Tanya!" A blonde woman yelled and started to run towards James. James raised his gun towards the blonde woman and she stopped in her tracks.

"Tell me or I'll shoot her!"

"No! Please she's my sister!" Tanya pleaded.

"Tell me!" James cocked the gun.

"He left this morning! They went west on the trail! Please, don't hurt my sister!"

James smirked and shot the blonde woman.

"Irina!" Tanya yelled and ran towards her sister. James reloaded his gun. Tanya had her sister's dead body cradled in her arms. Her cries wrenched my soul. I hated myself in that moment. I wish I was brave enough to do something, anything. I looked back at the campsite to see that many of the wagons were on fire. Riley seemed to be burning everything to the ground. James walked slowly towards Tanya. He raised the gun slowly and aimed it at her head.

"I hope Edward kills you." She snarled.

"Not if I kill him first." With that he shot Tanya in the head. I stood frozen in shock as I watched Tanya's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Blood seeped from her head wound. He killed two defenseless women. I had never been more scared of James then I was in that moment. If he could do this what else was he capable of?

"We're headed west boys!" James yelled victoriously as he climbed back on the horse. Riley shot again into the air and shouted elatedly. Laurent grabbed the end of the rope that was connected to my bound hands and pulled me forward. I stumbled and glanced back at the destruction behind me.

Guilt overcame me. What had I done?

* * *

**_Holy Cow! I know this chapter was a little on the short side but I hope the action made up for it. Poor Tanya! Poor Irina! Do you still hate Jacob? Or are you starting to pity him? I would love to hear what you think! Please REVIEW :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ****All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: _I'M ALIVE! Do not fear my faithful readers I am not giving up on this story! This past month has been super hectic so many apologies. Thank you to everyone who has been hanging in there. I know last chapter was pretty rough so thanks for having some faith in me! _  
**

**_On another awesome note. I've been nominated for Best New Author at Emerging Swan Awards. First off huge massive thank you to all those who have nominated me! It means the world to me that all of you are enjoying my writing. So if you'd want to vote for me go to .com. Also be sure to check back in mid September to see if The Trail got any noms!  
_**

**_Ok enough of this chitty chatty. FINALLY on with the show!  
_**

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 16

_Wyoming_

_July 1842_

**BPOV**

_I touched his cheek, feeling that familiar fire within me. I leaned towards him, our faces almost touching. In that moment I poured out my heart to him. "It's always been you."_

"Bella," Edward whispered reverently before his lips touched mine in a kiss. Warmth spread through me as we both inhaled. My fingertips grazed against his rough cheeks, pulling him closer to me. Our lips moved together in a dance. With each pass our tempo increased with our passion. I wanted more of him. All of him.

His arms circled around me as the tempo increased, his fingertips gripped my waist. I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip. With a soft moan I opened myself up to him. Our tongues met and danced together. It was new, unexpected, and completely amazing. The fire surged through me and my fingers slid through his hair, the soft bronze locks gliding between my fingers. I pulled gently and felt pleasure in his deep groan.

His hands rose higher along my waist as we continued to kiss by the fire. I pulled back to catch my breath, panting lightly at the passion that had taken my breath away. Edward didn't stop kissing me as his lips moved to my neck. I leaned my head to the side to allow him better access.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He said against my neck. I felt warmth spread through my cheeks as I brought his face back towards mine. I poured everything I had into our kiss and Edward responded with equal fervor. He laid me back against the blankets. I could feel the weight of his entire body against mine. I reveled in the sensation, one that I had secretly craved since the day he saved me from the runaway horse in Missouri.

My legs parted to allow Edward to fit between them. A thrill ran through me when I felt something hard against my nightgown. Edward groaned again as I felt him press against me. I felt warmth and _desire_. I reveled in this new feeling and wanted more of it. My hands rested against his shoulders and in a bold movement I moved them against the plains of his chest, the hard muscle was firm beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

Edward continued to murmur my name as his hands slid further up from my waist. They stopped just below my heaving chest. It felt like my body was yearning for his fingers to touch me, to feel him against my skin. His lips moved back to my neck, trailing kisses against the soft skin. He seemed to find a perfect spot that caused a shudder of desire to run through me. My body jolted and I felt his hardness where I throbbed for him most.

"Edward," I breathed. He groaned in response. I wanted him to touch me. To _really _touch me. I began to undo the strings at the top of my nightgown, exposing part of my chest. Was I ready for this? Did I really want this?

Without a doubt.

I was pulling the strings away from my nightgown, my breasts almost fully exposed, when Edward's hands encircled mine halting my movements.

"Bella."

"Oh," I flushed. "Did you want to do this?" I asked self-consciously.

He pulled back and I looked into his dark green eyes. His bronze hair flickered in the firelight. He was truly magnificent.

"Bella, we should stop." He said softly, his eyes closing.

Embarrassment coursed through me. "Did I do something wrong?"

He rolled off me and I immediately felt the absence of his warmth. He rubbed his hands over his face. "No Bella."

I rolled over to face him. "Edward, talk to me." I pulled his arm away from his face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and turned onto his side. He began to redo the strings of my nightgown. Dread filled me. "Do you not want me?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me shocked. He grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. "Don't think that for a minute Bella. I want you. I am using all of my self-control to _not_ make love to you on the cold hard ground. You deserve so much more than that."

"That doesn't matter to me Edward. Just you, that's all I want."

He laid back on his back and pulled me against me. I molded myself around him, smiling as I was once again enveloped in his warmth.

"I plan on doing right by you Miss Swan." He kissed my forehead and drew a blanket around us. "I'm not saying never, just not tonight."

Satisfied with his answer I curled up closer against him. "Goodnight Edward." I whispered feeling sleep begin to take me.

"Goodnight love."

~T~

**EPOV**

I lay awake for some time just listening to the sound of Bella sleeping beside me. I'd never felt such at peace before. Having her in my arms felt…_right_. It was if I had been waiting for her my whole life and I didn't realize what I was missing until I found her.

Tonight was both amazing and terrifying. The feel of her beneath my fingertips, the silkiness of her skin against my lips, all of it overwhelmed me. I knew I should have stopped. I knew what I was doing. I had been with a few women before but it had never been like the way it was with Bella. She was precious, innocent. I felt ashamed of myself to think that once again I couldn't control myself.

When she told me the truth about her and Black I just couldn't hold back my elation. Even thinking about it now made my heart soar. She wanted me in the same way I wanted her. But it's more than that. As I looked up at the stars in the clear night sky I finally realized what I had been feeling all this time. _I loved her_. I think a part of me has always loved her, from the first moment I saw her in Independence.

I wanted to tell her but I knew that I would need to do it right. To make it perfect, because that's what Bella deserved: perfection. I fell into a blissful sleep.

~T~

"They're coming! Run!" Screams filled the air. I ran towards the teepees looking for Dhara. She was playing in the fields. She didn't know! I had to find her!

"Dhara! Dhara!" I called out amongst the scattering Cherokee. My bare feet pounded against the ground as the raiders rode on horseback through the camp killing mercilessly.

I saw Dhara's mother running with her baby strapped to her back. She grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Find her Edward!" she yelled to me before another woman ushered her away. The women and children were fleeing the camp towards safety.

I heard the loud pop of gunfire and withdrew my knife from my waist. I ran towards the commotion. I had to find her.

"Dhara! Dhara!" I called out again.

"Edward…" I heard my name being called from a distance. Had Dhara made it back to camp?

"Edward."

I opened my eyes to find myself at the campsite in Wyoming. I wasn't back with the Cherokee. It was just a dream, just a memory. I felt the cold sweat dripping down the back of my neck. I glanced over at Bella who was still wrapped up against me. She mumbled my name again.

I carefully extracted myself from her, being gentle so I wouldn't wake her. I stood and walked towards the edge of the tree line, taking a sip from my canteen. It was late. It must have been the middle of the night. I ran my hand through my hair. It had been a long time since I had had a dream about Dhara. I hoped they wouldn't come back. I put the canteen down by the wagon and walked back towards Bella's sleeping form.

A loud pop echoed through the air. I froze. I recognized that sound. I would recognize it anywhere.

Gunfire.

My body seemed to shift into high gear. We were still close to Independence Rock. Either someone was hunting in the dead of night or they were being attacked. Either way I had to get Bella out of here.

I made good time in distinguishing our fire and packing up our few belongings back into the wagon. When everything was packed I woke up Bella.

"Bella,"

She mumbled incoherently.

"Bella, wake up. We have to get moving." More gunshots filled the air. Not wanting to waste any more time I picked her up and laid her into the back of the wagon. I jogged quickly to the front and geared up the horses.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call out my name. "What's going on?"

I climbed on top of the bench and flicked the reins, sending the wagon into motion. I pulled the sheet back to see Bella staring back at me.

"We're in danger. I think Independence Rock is being attacked and I'd rather not stick around to have them find us."

"But Edward! What about Tanya and the others? Shouldn't we go help them?"

"Tanya's a big girl. She can handle herself." At least I hoped so. I hated to think what sort of person or group of people would attack a camp in the middle of the night. If they had been thieves they would have simply stolen belongings and left. But as I continued to hear a few more gunshots I knew whoever was attacking them was far more menacing.

"What will we do?"

"We'll try to get as far away from them tonight. Then we'll ditch the wagon and go on horseback." I turned back towards Bella. "Try and get as much rest as possible now. Come morning I need you healthy and well rested."

I flicked the reins harder as we rode out into the dark night.

* * *

**_Thank you all again for reading and especially to all of you who review! Please know I read each and every one of them even if I don't always have time to respond. _**

**_If you want to go vote for me (or possibly The Trail in mid September) go to .com  
_**

**_Until next time readers!  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ****All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: I can't thank you all enough for all the love and support you show me and my story. You guys keep me going. So some more exciting news! The Trail has been nominated for TWO Emerging Swan Awards! Best Edward/Bella WIP and Best Adventure/Mystery/Crime/Western/Historical! I am completely blown away! If you want to vote for The Trail google Emerging Swan Awards and it's the first link. (Apparently fanfiction doesn't like me to put the link itself into this story.)  
**

**I have a feeling you guys are going to like this chapter ;) Also it's a pretty long one. Thanks for hanging in there! Onto Chapter 17!  
**

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 17

_Fort Bridger, Wyoming_

_August 1842_

**BPOV**

We traveled hard for two days with little to no sleep, only stopping when the animals seemed to almost fall over from exhaustion. I knew we couldn't keep up this pace for long. It was the dead of night on the second evening of hard traveling that I finally had had enough. I threw back the wool blanket and made my way to the front of the wagon. I pulled back the covering to speak to Edward.

"Edward please," I begged. This had been my third attempt of the night to convince him to rest. He hadn't slept at all, choosing instead to keep a lookout throughout the night.

"Edward," I touched his forearm. He jerked slightly as if woken from a daze. Even in the darkness I could make out the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted. "Please, come to bed."

He sighed heavily, slowing down the horses with his reins. "Bella, we can't stop—"

"Yes we can." I interrupted sternly. "You need to rest; if only for a little while." I reached out to touch his cheek, feeling the soft hairs of his beard beneath my fingertips. He leaned into my touch and nodded. I crawled back into the wagon and moved some of the trunks to allow for a small makeshift bed. It would be a little cramped but it would do.

I quickly rebraided my hair as I felt the wagon slow to a stop. Edward untied the reins and gave the horses water as I quickly positioned myself into the bed. I glanced down at my nightgown. It had become worn from wear but I hoped he wouldn't mind. Feeling bold I loosened the strings at my neckline allowing for my collarbone to peak out. _Isabella Swan, what would your father say if he knew of your scandalous behavior_? My conscious scolded me. Maybe I was being too brazen? I undid the string completely and started to retie it when I heard the opening of the wagon cover.

I froze and glanced up to see Edward staring back at me, a small crooked smirk on his face. Naturally my own face flushed red.

"Sorry Bella. I'll just be a moment." He grabbed his small satchel and got back out of the wagon. _How does he have this effect on me?_ Shaking my head I quickly retied my strings, tightly this time, and got beneath the small blanket.

I watched the opening of the back of the tent and saw Edward come back through with only his pants and overshirt that hung loosely against his body. I swallowed thickly feeling warmth spread throughout me. My heart started pounding. _Stop freaking out Bella. It's not as if this is the first time you have fallen asleep together_. I lied flat on my back and stared up at the top of the wagon, trying to distract myself.

The blanket lifted as Edward eased his way beside me but he couldn't lie down because there wasn't enough room.

"Um, Bella?" he asked softly, his voice velvet washed over me.

_Calm down Bella!_ "Yes?" I squeaked.

"We're going to have to lie on our sides in order to fit."

"Oh, of course!" I quickly turned towards the side of the tent away from him, worried that he would be able to see how happy this made me. I felt him lie down behind me, his hard front pressed against my entire back. And it felt…_good_.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered placing a kiss against the top of my head. My heart finally started to calm as I listened to his peaceful breathing. I turned to face him. He was fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile to see how relaxed he finally looked. The crease between his brows was finally gone. I smiled and inhaled deeply enjoying his scent surrounding me; it was like the woods after a heavy rain with a hint of cinnamon. I snuggled in closer to him and noticed an opening in his shirt that showed the top of his chest. I leaned forward and kissed it gently. I froze when he began to move, but then I felt his arms encase me against him in his sleep. I cuddled up against him, feeling utterly safe and content.

~T~

"Dhara…Dhara!"

My eyes flew open. What was that? I quickly glanced over at Edward. He was breathing shallowly and mumbling in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare?

"Dhara..." he called out frantically. His body started to jerk and he continued to call out this name. Who is Dhara? I touched Edward's shoulder to try and wake him when I felt the dampness of his shirt.

"Edward, wake up!" I shook him, trying to bring him out of his nightmare.

"Dhara! No!" he yelled out, jolting himself awake. His green eyes glanced around the tent, taking in short breaths.

"Edward, it's alright. It was just a dream." I soothed him.

"Bella," he said softly and pulled me down into his arms. He kissed my forehead and fell back asleep within moments.

I wanted to ask him what his dream was about. Who was Dhara? I lied awake for a while just listening to Edward's breathing. He was now sleeping calmly. His arms tightened around me and I heard my name fall from my lips. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my own. Feeling placated by this I too fell back to sleep.

The movement of the wagon woke me hours later. Light was streaming in through the wagon covering, creating a musky haze. I grabbed my brown dress and shift from the dresser and changed out of my nightgown. The brown dress hung more loosely than it did a few months ago. I figured I would lose weight on the trail but I had hoped it wouldn't be too drastic. Tying the strings in the back tighter I grabbed myself some bread from our food satchel. I brushed out my long brown hair and braided it before putting it in a bun at the top of my neck. I dug around through my trunk before I found the matching brown bonnet. I was becoming warm in the wagon so I knew it had to be a warm day outside.

"Good morning Bella." Edward smiled at me as I climbed out to join him on the bench at the front of the wagon. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

His smile faded and his tone grew serious. "Why do you say that?"

"You were having some sort of nightmare last night. You kept calling out the name Dhara."

Edward turned back towards the horses, completely avoiding eye contact. "I apologize for waking you." He replied formally.

"Don't do that Edward. Don't shut me out. Who is Dhara?"

"She's not important."

My heart dropped. Dhara's a woman?

"She must be important if you called out her name in your sleep." I spoke quietly, trying to keep my jealousy at bay. Was she his lover?

"Bella," he finally turned to look at me, his green eyes were determined. "There are some things in my past that I wish to remain in my past. Dhara is one of them." He turned back to towards the trail. "I hope to reach Fort Bridger by nightfall."

I sat there in shock. How could I not ask about her? She's obviously important to him. She had to have been a lover. Coldness ran through me and I felt my eyes begin to well with tears. I wouldn't let him see me cry though. I wanted to keep my dignity.

"I'll be in the back Mr. Masen." I replied formally hoping he would see how much his silence upset me. He stiffened slightly but made no move to stop me. I quickly moved back to the inside of the wagon. Tears spilled onto my face.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course he had other women. Maybe this Dhara woman was a past lover but his silence proved that she still meant something to him. He probably stilled loved her. My cheeks flushed when I thought about the other night when I basically threw myself at him. No wonder he stopped us. How I must have looked to him! Like some immoral woman one step away from being a whore.

I sunk down to the floor and cried into my hands, feeling like my heart was breaking. I had tried to downplay my emotions, hoping they would pass but they only seemed to have grown stronger. I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I was in love with Edward Masen. Even as I cried through my pain I knew I would never stop loving him.

~T~

"Bella," I heard his soft voice from above me. I opened my eyes to see only darkness.

"We're here." I turned towards the sound of his voice. I got up and I wiped my face with my hands and touched my hair. I must have fallen asleep in the back of the wagon. Edward held back the covering as I climbed out of the wagon.

"This is Fort Bridger?" I asked in surprise. There were only three buildings in sight. It seemed more like a fur trading post than a fort. It was nothing at all like Fort Kearny which had a general store, an inn, and other shops for travelers. I didn't even see an inn.

"I know it's small. A few Mormons live here and trade with the Indians. I was hoping they'd show us some hospitality."

I nodded in understanding and followed him towards one of the houses. Edward knocked on the large wooden door. It opened after a moment and an older man with a large grey beard stuck his head out.

"What do you want?" the old man asked deeply.

Edward spoke up first. "We have been traveling for days on the trail and we hoped for a place to stay for the night."

I saw another candle flicker behind him and a female voice asking what was going on.

"Do you have some form of payment?" asked the old man gruffly.

"Oh Joseph, let the couple in." the woman's voice sounded again. The old man frowned and opened the door wider revealing a rather plump and short elderly woman beside him. She smiled broadly at us. Her long gray hair was already braided for the evening and she had a long coat over her nightgown.

"Well come on, we have a spare bedroom for you to use." She motioned us forward.

"Hannah, now wait a moment." The old man commanded. He crossed his arms over his large belly. The buttons on his shirt seemed ready to pop from the restraint. He turned back to his wife. "We can't just let every traveler in."

"They aren't _just_ travelers dear." She gestured towards us. "They're newlyweds traveling to start a new life. Isn't that right dearies?"

I froze. Married? We had barely touched since we got to Fort Bridger. I was about to correct her when Edward jumped in.

"Yes mam," Edward pulled me against him. "We wanted to get a farm out in Oregon. We are supposed to meet our families out there."

"See Joseph? Why do you have to be so suspicious all the time? Come on in loves before you catch a cold."

Joseph seemed to mumble under his breath as Edward grabbed my hand to walk inside. I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this. Lying to these nice people? Holding hands with Edward? I'm not completely sure I wanted to talk to him at the moment. Joseph closed and locked the door behind us as we followed Hannah into her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Edward.

"Trust me." He whispered into my ear before kissing my head. So was this all an act so we would have a place to stay? My heart felt like lead. I never wanted to be alone as bad as I did right then.

"So what are your names?" Hannah asked as she gestured for us to sit at the small wooden table table. Joseph plopped himself into one of the wooden chairs and picked up a book that was sitting on the table.

"I'm Edward Masen and this is my wife Isabella." He pulled out my seat for me and sat beside me. He draped his arm around the back of my chair.

"Well Mrs. Masen, you sure caught yourself a nice gentleman." Hannah giggled. "How about some tea? I was just about to start the kettle when you knocked."

"That would be lovely, Mrs…" Edward trailed off.

"Oh! How silly of me! I'm Hannah Pratt and that is my husband Joseph Pratt." Hannah replied bustling around the kitchen grabbing saucers and cups.

Mrs. Pratt sat down at the last empty chair at the table and talked with Edward while we waiting for the water to heat. Edward seemed to be charming Mrs. Pratt as he continually complimented her and inquired about her life here. She seemed more than willing to talk about herself.

I sat in my seat barely listening to the conversation as I got lost in my thoughts. Was Edward just being affectionate because he wanted us to appear as if we were a married couple? The obvious answer was yes. But the way he caressed my back and when he would glance over at me, it was as if the conversation earlier today had never happened. But I couldn't get past it. If he was somehow still connected with Dhara, whoever she was, then I would not intrude upon it. I would have to let him go.

Mrs. Pratt served us all tea as Mr. Pratt continued to read his book, not joining in the conversation. I took sips of my tea, something that I had missed over the past few months, but I couldn't even bring myself to enjoy it. I would need to start separating myself from Edward. I just hoped I was strong enough to do so. It would break my heart but it was the right thing to do. Edward was with Dhara. There was nothing I could do about it.

Our cups were almost empty when Mrs. Pratt commented on my lack of conversation. "Edward, dear, your wife seems a bit gloomy. Why don't you give her a kiss to cheer her up?" Mrs. Pratt winked at us, a goofy smile on her face.

Edward glanced at me before turning back to Mrs. Pratt. "I think she's just a bit tired. We've been traveling without rest for a long time now."

"Oh nonsense!" Mrs. Pratt brushed off his comment. "Go on then!" She flicked her hand at us.

Edward turned towards me and slid my chair closer to him. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek and drew me closer to him. I was torn. Did I kiss him and keep this charade going or did I do what I should do and refuse him. His emerald eyes stared into mine, as if asking for permission. My heart won out as I leaned towards him. He brought his lips against mine and it was as if everything else faded away. None of it mattered. All that mattered was Edward's kiss and this moment. I threw myself into the kiss and tried to show him all my passion. His other hand brought my face closer to his as we prolonged the small peck into a passionate kiss.

"My word!" cried Mrs. Pratt causing us to quickly break apart. My cheeks flushed red remembering that we had an audience. "How's that for some newlyweds Joseph!" Mrs. Pratt giggled.

The mustache on Mr. Pratt twitched which I assumed was as close as we were going to get to a smile. "Let them get to sleep Hannah." Mr. Pratt suggested before returning to his book.

"You're quite right dear. Edward, if you want to bring in your things your room is the door on the right." Mrs. Pratt began to pick up the cups but I jumped to my feet.

"Mrs. Pratt, let me help you with those." I grabbed the cups and saucers and followed her to her kitchen sink.

"Thank you dearie." She smiled at me as she began to hand wash the dishes while I dried them with her small rag. "Joseph, why don't you go help the boy."

Mr. Pratt but the book down and walked outside to follow Edward. The moment the door closed Mrs. Pratt immediately turned to me.

"So is this your first lover's spat?" she asked casually.

I almost dropped the cup in my hand. "Excuse me?"

"I may be old but I'm not blind." She laughed. "At least, not yet. What were you two arguing about?"

Was I really that obvious? I didn't want to tell her the whole truth but I thought this might be a way to get some advice about my tormented feelings.

"Spit it out dear, we don't have much time before the men come back in." She encouraged me.

"I found out…something about his past. I want to move past it but it seems I can't."

"Is that 'something' a woman?"

How did she know? Mrs. Pratt smirked at me. "If I had a dime for every old sweetheart of Joseph's then I'd be cooking in a much nicer kitchen." I couldn't help the small smile on my face. Mrs. Pratt smiled back at me but then paused in her washing to make her point.

"The thing is, we can't change our pasts. All we can do is accept it and move on. You have a fine husband there and if I were you I'd bury the past and all the broads with it. He's _your_ husband. He chose _you_. Don't you forget it for a second." She patted my arm and smiled at me. "Now you head on to your room while I finish up these cups." I began to protest. "No, dearie, I insist. If that kiss at the table was anything close to what it's like in your marriage bed then I'm an envious woman!"

The shock was obvious on my face as Mrs. Pratt burst once again into laughter. She shooed my out of the kitchen with her cloth. I walked down the hallway to the first door on my right.

Opening the door I saw a bed big enough for two people with a quilt over it. I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time I had seen a bed in a while. I looked to my right and saw a small wooden dresser. It looked handmade. I went around the room and lit all the candles creating a warm glow throughout the room. I sat on the bed and ran my hands over the quilt. Mrs. Pratt must have made it. It was soft beneath my fingertips. Waiting for Edward my mind began to wander back to what Mrs. Pratt had said in the kitchen. Was she right? Should I let this whole Dhara thing go? No, Edward and I weren't married but I loved him. I think a part of me has always loved him from the moment I set eyes on him at Independence. I knew what I should do, what would be the proper thing to do: to give up on Edward and me together. But what I wanted to do was a completely different matter.

The door opened quietly and I looked up to see Edward walking into the room holding a small rucksack. There was an awkward pause as we stared at each other. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"I brought you some clothes for this evening." He motioned towards the bag.

"Thank you." I replied, not moving.

Edward nodded and looked down. He put the rucksack on the dresser and reached inside to pull out another quilt. He walked to the side of the bed and laid the quilt out on the ground. "I'll sleep here for the night." He motioned towards the ground.

"Edward," I said softly.

"No, Bella it's fine really. I don't mind. I just want you to be comfortable. I know our current situation is making you anything but and for that I apologize."

I stared down at my hands. Maybe I wouldn't even have to decide. It seems he had made the decision for me.

Edward sighed heavily. "Bella, I can't do this anymore." He sat down beside me on the bed. "Please tell me what is wrong. I know I upset you this morning by being so short with you and for that I apologize, but please, talk to me." His fingers glided over my hand, asking me to open up to him. "Please Bella, I miss you."

I felt the tears begin to run down my face before I could even get a word out. Why was this so difficult? I've never had a problem being able to do the right thing before. But if it was right why did it feel so wrong?

"Bella," He pulled me into his arms and soothed me. "Please, I'm in agony here. What have I done? Was it the pretending to be married? I know I shouldn't have done that but I wanted to give you a bed. For you to not have to sleep in the wagon for at least one night."

I smiled through my tears. He was always thinking of me. "No Edward, it's not our pretend marriage." I leaned back and started to wipe my face but Edward took over and wiped away my tears.

"Please tell me, whatever it is. Let me take care of you." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Is she your lover?" I breathed. He paused for a moment and then leaned back.

"Who are you talking about?"

I breathed deeply trying to muster up the courage to say her name. I had to know. If she was then I would let him go and be happy.

"Dhara." I kept my head down afraid to make eye contact with him, to see the truth in his eyes.

"Bella, look at me." He raised my chin until I could no longer avoid looking into his dark green eyes.

"Dhara is a part of my past. A very painful part of my past. I didn't want to talk about her not because she was my lover but because she was like a little sister to me." He closed his eyes. "And I failed her."

We sat in silence for a few moments as I let this new knowledge wash over me. Dhara wasn't his lover. She was like a sister to him. As much as it pained me to see Edward in pain over his past I couldn't help but feel relieved. He could still be mine. I never felt so light.

"Is that why you were so upset with me? Because you thought I had another lover?" he asked.

I nodded, a little embarrassed now that the truth had emerged.

"Well you handled it rather well."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"I had thought you were with Jacob for so long yet I didn't give up, as would have been the proper thing to do. No, I wanted you to be mine." He grabbed both my hands, a fiery determination burned within his eyes. "I still want you to be mine."

He brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "Bella, I love you. I love your courage, your strength, your kindness, your blush," he touched my reddening cheek. "When I'm around you I feel whole. Every moment away from you feels like an eternity. You are my life Bella. I want to have children with you, grow old with you. Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stared back at him in complete shock. He loves me? He wants to marry me?

"I know I don't have a ring. But I made you something when you were sick hoping you'd one day accept it." He got up from the bed and walked over to his rucksack. He pulled out a small leather cloth.

He came back over to the bed and sat down. He opened his hand and showed me the small wooden necklace he made. The string held up the wooden pendant that was oval shaped with intricate designs on the front. There were circles and swirls. He gave it to me and when I looked closer I notice the swan within the swirls.

"It's beautiful." I whispered running my finger over the smooth pendant and the small grooves of the design.

"It opens," He opened the necklace like a locket.

"Will you put it on me?" I asked. He smiled widely and moved behind me to tie the string around my neck. "Thank you." I whispered when he was done.

"So how about that answer Ms. Swan? Will you be mine? Will you be my wife?"

This time I grabbed his hands and kissed them. "From the moment I met you I've been yours. Yes, I'll marry you."

Edward grabbed me and pulled me against him, kissing all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"My love, you've made me the happiest man. I love you."

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you too Edward Masen." He pulled me back towards him and held me on his lap as we gently kissed, savoring the moment.

"Wait," I pulled back and grabbed the edge of the quilt. I pulled one of the fringed strings loose and wrapped it around my ring finger, securing it with a knot. "There, it shall never leave my finger."

Edward kissed my homemade ring. "Not until I can get you a proper ring."

I smiled back at him. "If you insist."

"Oh, I insist alright. But you're tired love. We need to get some rest." He walked over and pulled my nightgown out of the knapsack. I started to undo my dress when I had an idea.

"Edward," He stopped undoing his shirt to glance over at me. "Will you help me with my dress? Some of the buttons in the back stick."

Edward immediately walked up behind me and started to undo the buttons with meticulous care and concentration. Finally he reached the final top button and I pulled my arms free, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. I turned back around to face him, only standing in my shift.

His eyes seemed to scorch through me as there was a fire in his darkened eyes. Without a word I reached up and began to undo my hair, letting it fall down my back into waves.

"Beautiful," Edward breathed, moving closer to me. I thought I would feel nervous but I only felt the love I carried for him. He hand reach up and caressed my neck, feeling the waves of my hair beneath his fingers. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Are you trying to kill me?"

I felt all my breath leave me as he kissed my neck. He found a particular spot behind my ear that caused me to tremble in desire. Warmth spread all over me. His kisses moved up my neck towards my mouth and finally we connected.

Passion flowed between us as he picked me up and laid me on the bed. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered as he lowered himself on top of me and began to kiss me once again in earnest. My shift bunched up exposing some of my thigh as I opened up to him. Our kisses grew more feverish and I ran my hands through his hair. I tugged gently and heard him moan. I couldn't contain my satisfaction. I wanted him to make more noises like that. They made me feel empowered.

His kisses trailed back to my neck as my breathing turned ragged. Each kiss against my skin seemed to sear it with a burning passion. But all I kept thinking was _more_. I ran my hands down the back of Edward's shirt. I wanted to feel his skin. I pushed back against him and he rose a little bit allowing my hands to start to unbutton his shirt. My hands shook a little from the desire and excitement running through me. I pulled his shirt free and ran my hands down the smooth plains of his chest.

I felt the strength beneath my fingertips. The hard lines of his stomach. I felt desire growing stronger by the second within me. Warmth seemed to be pooling within my body. Edward leaned off of me and removed his shirt completely. I pulled him back to me by his arms and ran my nails down his back. I gripped onto his moving muscles as I felt his hardness against me. He was moving against me slowly but I wanted me to do it more and faster.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear. "Make love to me." He leaned back and looked at me. All I saw on his face was desire that I'm sure mimicked my own.

"Are you sure? Bella I can wait." He questioned, uncertain.

"I'm certain." I pulled him back towards me, feeling this renewed confidence. "Make love to me Edward. Make me yours." I seemed to break his resolve as he groaned out loud and began to kiss towards the ties of my shift. He slowly undid the ties and pushed the shift apart revealing myself to him completely for the first time.

"My God Bella," He whispered against my skin as he kissed my breasts. I arched my back wanting more. Desire was pooling between my legs. He brought his hand up and caressed one breast while his mouth did the same to the other. I closed my eyes and reveled in these new found feelings. I felt as if I was building towards something. Something I wanted to reach but seemed just out of grasp.

"Edward," I pleaded. I had no idea what for.

"In time my love," He said against my chest. I was never one for patience so I pushed him back and completely removed my shift, leaving me bare for the first time in front of a man.

"You're breathtaking." He said as he leaned back down and worshiped my body. I didn't know what he was doing but all I knew what that I wanted more of it. The desire made me bold.

"I want to see you," I breathed. Edward pulled back and removed his pants, leaving himself completely bare. I stared at him taking in his magnificence. I felt myself trembling with desire. Edward came back over and lied between my legs. I moaned at the pleasure of feeling his skin against my own. It was utter perfection. I felt him move between my legs and glanced down at his size. Would it fit? Would it hurt? For the first time since we had begun I felt nervous.

"Relax love," He continued to kiss my body, preparing me.

"Have you done this before?" I asked quietly my insecurities beginning to seep in.

He stopped kissing my stomach to glance up at me. "Yes." He replied calmly.

"Oh," I didn't know what to say.

"If it means anything you're the first woman I will make love to." He kissed my stomach again and I began to relax. Edward knew what he was doing. He loved me. He would never hurt me. He continued to kiss lower until he was directly between my legs.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He smiled his crooked smile from between my legs. "Relax love and just _feel_." I closed my eyes and let the desire and sensations spread through me. I was climbing, building towards some peak. I was so close. I felt like I could reach out and grasp it but it seemed to slip away as Edward climbed back up on top of me lining himself up.

I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me adoringly. "I love you." He whispered before he pushed his way inside in one quick motion. I gasped out in the sharp pain. I felt the tears swell in my eyes. Edward kissed my face whispering his apologizes. But as fast the pain had come it quickly faded. I wanted Edward to move. I lifted my hips against him and felt the desire return within me.

"Edward," I moaned as he began to move in and out of me slowly and steadily.

We made love gently and sensually. I continued to climb the wave of desire as we built together, our rhythm steadily increasing. We were moaning and holding each other allowing the desire to flow between us. I felt the familiar feeling from moments before like I could reach out and grasp this desire.

"Edward," I called, not knowing how to explain what I was feeling.

"Me too love," He groaned out as he reached one hand between us. Ecstasy erupted within me as I closed my eyes against the wave breaking within my body, washing the desire throughout. Fire was everywhere and I moaned loudly. Then I was floating. I felt weightless and completely satiated.

Edward grabbed my thighs and hiked them over his hip as his pace increased even further. I held onto him as I felt him shudder and finally slow. He leaned his head against my shoulder and breathed his love into my ear. As our heartbeats finally slowed and we came down from our passion Edward wrapped me in his arms and held me. He grabbed the quilt from the end of the bed and covered us with it. He touched the string ring against my finger.

"I will work every day to be worthy of your love. I will cherish you and love you until I leave this earth." He vowed to me. I leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"You are everything to me. And I will always love you and only you." He smiled at me and pulled me closer against him. I basked in his warmth.

I had never felt happier.

* * *

**_First lemon EVER! How did it go? Too cheesy? I'd love to hear your thoughts! And if you want you can vote for The Trail over at The Emerging Swan Awards. Voting ends this Friday! Until next time readers!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ****All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_Author's Note: Hello oh so faithful readers! Once again this chapter is incredibly overdue. But I'm a college student and that means papers and exams all the time. Please trust me that I will get these to you as soon as I can. Thank you for hanging in there with me. Also thank you to everyone who voted for me and The Trail for Emerging Swan Awards. They haven't announced the winners yet but I still appreciate all the love and I felt honored just to be nominated :) As always thanks for all the reviews and kind thoughts especially in regards to my first lemon! Glad y'all liked it as much as I did ;)  
_**

**_Onto Chapter 18!  
_**

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 18

_Fort Bridger, Wyoming_

_August 1842_

**BPOV**

"_Bella_," The muffled sounds of my name eased me from my sleep. Strong arms encased me in warmth. I smiled as I felt his feather light kisses caress my neck. His lips moved slowly up my neck, waking up all my nerves. He kissed me behind my ear, causing a shudder to run through me.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear, his voice deep and husky. His hands began to slowly skim up my sides. My body was waking up faster than my mind. I left out a soft moan as his hands caressed my chest. I instinctively pushed my hips back against his hardness. I couldn't prevent my small smirk as I heard his responding growl. Curious, I continued to push back against him, enjoying this sensual dance. His groans ignited a fire within me. I wanted him.

I turned over to face him and looked into his deep green eyes that burned into my soul. He leaned in to kiss me and once again we became one. My body arched against him as Edward made love to me slowly and sensually.

Time had no meaning. Nothing else mattered in that moment but us. Edward and I. Feeling him within me I felt whole, complete. There would never be anyone but him. I would love him forever. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward slowed and wiped my eyes with his fingertips.

"Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head and pulled him against me, never feeling like we were close enough. I buried my face into his shoulder. "I've just never been so happy."

Edward pulled back and caressed my face, as if he was memorizing it. "You are my life now. Wherever you go I will follow." He brought his lips to mine and sealed his words with a kiss that spurred on my passion.

We moved as one, taking each other to new heights. I called out his name into the darkness as my world exploded around me and clung to him as he too reached his own ecstasy. We clung to each others trembling bodies as our racing hearts finally slowed.

We made love into the early hours of the morning. I watched the window to see the dawning light fill the room with its golden hues. Like the new day I too felt reborn.

~T~

"Leave them be." I heard the grunt of Mr. Pratt. I titled my head, which was lying against Edward's bare chest, towards the door.

"But they're going to miss breakfast." Mrs. Pratt's voice caused Edward to stir beneath me, his arms bringing me closer to him.

"From the sounds of last night I doubt they'd care." Mr. Pratt mumbled back as he walked away from the door. My face flushed with embarrassment. Had they heard us?

A sharp and swift rap against the door made me jump. "Time to get up my dearies. Breakfast is on the table." Mrs. Pratt's overly sweet voice sounded from outside the door.

Edward groaned softly as he too woke up.

"Edward," I ran my fingers through the soft hairs against his chest. He groaned again in response as his hands caressed up and down my back. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him to see his emerald eyes looking back at me lovingly.

I leaned up to kiss his jaw as he grabbed my left hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "I thought I dreamed this." His fingers caressed my string ring.

"Is that so?" I moved until I was straddling him. "Even this?" I asked suggestively.

"Don't start something you can't finish, love." He said as he sat up with me still on his lap, his arms once again holding me to him.

"Who said anything about stopping?" I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing along his stubbled jaw.

"You'll be the death of me Miss Swan." He smirked at me leaning up to kiss me but I held back.

I brought my left hand up and showed him my ring. "I think you mean Mrs. Masen." I wiggled my fingers.

Edward gave me his crooked smile and flipped us over. I giggled as he settled on top of me. He leaned towards me, our lips almost touching. "Mrs. Masen." He breathed.

Three quick knocks against the door interrupted our kiss followed by a loud huff by Mrs. Pratt.

"We should go out there." Edward said.

I nodded sadly. We shouldn't upset Mrs. Pratt. Edward leaned up and kissed my forehead before climbing out of bed to find his pants. I watched him shamelessly as he got dressed.

"Like what you see?" He winked at me as he jogged out the door before I could respond.

I fell back against the pillow a broad smile on my face. I stretched languidly, enjoying the delicious soreness throughout my body. Just thinking about last night brought a flush to my cheeks. Maybe tonight under the stars we could continue where we left off. Giggling lightly to myself I finally got out of bed to get ready for breakfast.

~T~

"I thought that blush would never leave your cheeks all morning!" Edward teased me, lightly stroking my cheek. Mrs. Pratt had teased us so much that morning that even Mr. Pratt had started to blush.

I playfully batted his hand away but he caught mine and kissed it. "So how far for today Mr. Masen?"

He glanced up towards the sky. "We got off later than I would have wanted with Mrs. Pratt trying to get us to stay longer. But I'm hoping at least ten miles before we stop for the evening."

I nodded in agreement settling back in my seat beside Edward for the journey. As we crossed the lush landscape I was in awe of the mountains we saw in the distance. Their looming figures were white tipped and disappeared into the sky. Although the days were still warm the nights were getting colder as September crept upon us. Edward and I made love under the stars and I fell asleep in his arms, completely and utterly content.

"When do you think we'll catch up with the Cullens?" I asked Edward. We had finally left Wyoming to cross into Idaho.

"At this rate probably Oregon."

"So not until we arrive?"

"They most likely tried to make good time since Rosalie's pregnant. It would be very difficult to travel through the mountains with a pregnant woman, especially if winter beat them there."

"Do you think we'll beat the winter? It's only September."

"That's the plan. The faster we get out of danger the better." He said flicking his reins.

"I doubt we're in much danger. There's no one else around. We haven't seen any other wagons in days." I gestured around us to the rocky landscape. The wildflowers were dwindling away as autumn set in.

"Traveling is dangerous Bella. Don't forget that. We don't know what lies ahead of us." He said sternly.

I wrapped my hand around his arm, feeling the tight bicep beneath my fingers. "I feel safe with you."

Edward softened a bit as he looked at me. His green eyes filled with earnest. "I'll always protect you Bella."

He pulled me closer to kiss him. Our passion quickly igniting. Our kiss broke apart when the wagon jolted sharply. Edward quickly pulled hard on the reins to bring the animals to a stop.

"That didn't sound good." He said as he hopped off the seat. I held the reins as he checked the wheels.

"Damn," I heard Edward curse.

"Is it bad?" I asked, jumping down from the seat. Edward was on his knee by the back right wheel. His hand glided over the metal rim showing how the rim had become detached from the wheel, thereby making the wheel impossible to travel on. Edward stood back up and got into the back of the wagon.

"Can you fix it?"

He came out with a small box, probably filled with tools.

"I'm going to try to. It's going to take me a couple of hours so we might as well rest here for tonight."

"So close to the road?" Edward had always made sure we camped away from the road in the small chance someone happened upon us.

"We don't have much of a choice since I can't move the wagon without causing further damage and if we go too far we run the risk of having our things stolen." Edward opened his tool box and began to take out his metal tools.

"Of course. I'll go look for some freshwater then." I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

I grabbed a canteen from the back of the wagon and went off towards the mountains hoping to find a small stream.

After walking for almost half an hour I finally heard the trickling sounds of a stream. I walked towards the sound and smiled as I found the stream. It was small but looked clean. I dipped my hand into the water and felt its wet coolness. I wished I could bathe in it but I knew that Edward would get worried if I was gone much longer.

I put the full canteen back on my sleeve and glanced back towards the direction I was going. If I followed the sun I should be able to go directly back towards Edward. I had traveled further than I had expected and could not even see the road past the small hills.

Walking back I played with the necklace around my neck. I couldn't help but smile at the memories of him giving it to me. He was so earnest and his eyes full of love. I felt hopeful for our future together. An image appeared in my mind of little green-eyes children running around a farm of lush grass. A big white house on a hilltop. Yes, I could see our future together.

The sun was almost setting when I was just able to make out the wagon in the distance. Only one more hill and I'd be back with Edward. And another loving night under the stars.

"Bella," I heard a voice to my right.

I almost screamed in shock as I saw a tan man with long dark hair. His face was badly beaten and his hands were bloodied. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was too far for Edward to get to me in time. I shouldn't have come this far.

"Bella, it's me." The man said taking a step closer.

"Stop." I put my hands up. "Don't come any closer."

"It's me, Jacob. Jacob Black." He said pushing his long hair out of his face.

My hands fell to my sides. Was it him? Was it really _Jacob_?

"I thought you were dead." I said in shock, recognizing his features beneath his marred face. "What happened to you?"

"There's no time for that." He said quickly walking towards me. I was frozen in shock trying to wrap my head around the idea that Jacob was alive and in front of me right now. "We have to go. Now."

"Go? Go where?" I asked as Jacob began to pull me in the opposite direction.

"I have to get you away from here. Before they see you." He seemed anxious.

"Jacob, stop!" I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "What is going on? Who are 'they'?"

A gunshot rang through the air.

"Edward," I breathed as a chill ran through me. Without thinking I ran down the hill to get to Edward. I had to help him. He was in trouble. There was no time.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard Jacob yell behind me before I heard his thundering steps behind me. I raced up the last small hill, feeling the canteen slip from my arm as Jacob reached me.

What I saw made my body freeze. Edward was on his knees in front of a blonde man who had a gun pointed at his bowed down head. Two other men held Edward's arms back. They were going to kill him!

"NO!" I screamed running towards them.

Edward looked up and our eyes locked. He had a cut on his head that was weeping blood and I could see the bruise on his cheek forming. I moved to run towards him to protect him but Jacob grabbed me, holding me back.

"Well, who is this pretty lass?" the blonde man asked, turning towards me.

"Never seen her." Edward said as he once again struggled against the two men holding him down.

My heart dropped as I looked at Edward in confusion. What was going on?

"Ah, Masen. Don't tease me like that." The blonde man said as he walked towards me, obviously leering at me. "She's far too pretty to be out here all by herself. A fresh fruit just waiting to be plucked." He licked his lips.

Jacob tried to pull me behind him as the man came closer.

"Leave her alone, James. It's Masen you want." Jacob pleaded.

"I think I want _her_." James said reaching towards me.

Jacob pushed James' hand away and brought me fully behind him. "Enough James." Jacob sneered.

"You're refusing me?" James whispered menacingly.

Jacob said nothing instead standing his ground to protect me.

"So be it." James said bringing his gun around and shooting Jacob in the leg.

I screamed out as Jacob fell to the ground crying out in agony. James grabbed my arm and yanked me back over to Edward.

"Jacob!" I cried out as he clutched his thigh, the blood staining his pants. "You bastard!" I screamed at James trying to hit him. James pushed me back and slapped me across the face. I fell down to the ground as the sharp sting registered.

Edward cried out and struggled even harder against the two men.

"You found yourself a feisty one Masen." James smirked and leaned towards Edwards. "You know how much I like the feisty ones."

"Don't you touch her!" Edward seethed but James just laughed.

"Well I think it's time we finish this thing. Boys? Stand him up for me?" James said as he pulled me to my feet roughly. The two men dragged Edward to his feet but still held him prisoner.

"Any final words Masen?"

Oh God, no! They were going to kill him! Panic set in as tears continued to travel down my face. "Please," I begged in James' arms. "Don't do this! He's done nothing wrong! Please!"

James looked at me shocked. "He hasn't told you then? I must say Masen, I'm surprised. I figured you'd want to tell everyone your lies. Well, let me fill you in little missy. Your beau here murdered my brother. Stabbed him to death. Then ran like a coward when the sheriff went after him." James raised his gun towards Edward. "Do you deny it Masen?"

I looked over at Edward and saw the despair in his eyes, the unmistakable guilt.

"DO YOU DENY IT?" James screamed at him.

"No."

"My brother will have his vengeance." James whispered as he raised his gun and fired it at Edward's chest.

Time seemed to slow. My ears rang from the gunfire. I watched in horror as Edward crumbled and fell to the ground, unmoving. No. No. No!

"EDWARD!" I yelled in agony. "No! Edward!" I tried to run towards him but James dragged me away and threw me on his horse. The two men followed us and left Edward lying there.

James flicked the reins and we galloped away. I stared back at my love's body. Pain was overcoming me. No, this couldn't be real. Edward he couldn't be. No, he couldn't be…_dead_.

* * *

_**WHAT!? **_

**_I know my faithful readers. Hang in there! EPOV next! Maybe we'll finally get some answers. _**

**_I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please review! Thanks for reading :)  
_**

**_mp91  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ****All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: You guys still with me? Good :) I know last chapter was rough but thank you for having faith in me! As I mentioned to those who reviewed, PM me if you want to know whether this story is a HEA. I hate spoilers so I'm not going to go out and say it but just keep your faith with me please! Also thank you to everyone who voted for me for Emerging Swan Awards. Sadly I didn't win but I appreciate all the support! Your comments and support keep me writing this story!  
**

**So for those who were asking about what was happening with the rest of the Cullens...  
**

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 19

_Blue Mountain Crossing, Oregon_

_September 1842_

**APOV**

The ground was cold and wet beneath my boots. Our going was slower than we had hoped. There was so much timber to get through that we often had to find another path for the wagons. I had hoped Edward would have reached us by now.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jasper said, grabbing my hand.

"I just have this bad feeling." I looked out into the darkening woods. "It's been growing stronger."

Jasper stopped and I turned to look into his confused gaze. "Tell me."

I exhaled, exasperated. "I don't know how to. It's like when you know when it's about to storm. But it's stronger than that." I raised my hand to my aching temples.

"Does it have to do with your dreams lately? And the headaches? Alice, do you think they're connected?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Jasper pulled me into his arms. His hands stroking up and down my back.

"We just have to have faith." He kissed the top of my head. "Why don't you go check on Rosalie? I'm sure she could use with some company right now." I nodded, a small smile on my face as I caught up to Emmett's wagon.

Rosalie was lying on some blankets in the back of the wagon. Her stomach was growing in size. She was about five months along according to Carlisle. She smiled at me as I went to lie down beside her.

Emmett has always been protective of Rosalie but it grew worse when a few weeks ago Rosalie tripped on a log and almost fell. She hurt her ankle but Carlisle had said that she was fine, nothing but a scratch. She might as well as almost died by the way Emmett began to treat her. It was like she was a piece of glass. He asked her to ride in the wagon, so she wouldn't strain herself or hurt the baby. She put up a bit of a fight at first, not wanting to be stuck in the wagon all the time. But when Emmett said it was to protect the baby too she couldn't help but agree with him.

As much as she was bored, I knew that she was glad to be off her feet. They were a little swollen and she was having aches in her lower back. Carlisle assured them that what she was experiencing was perfectly normal but it only acted as a catalyst for Emmett. He pushed us all further every day. He wanted to reach Oregon City before winter and definitely before the baby was born.

"Come to keep me company?" Rosalie asked.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I was moving around more. Maybe it would help my back pains. But other than that I'm quite content." She rested her hand over her stomach. I nodded and we laid there together for a while. Not needing to talk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie asked after some time.

"Hmm?"

"Don't be coy with me. I know you haven't been sleeping well. I hear you get up in the middle of the night."

I sighed. "I keep having this same dream over and over and I'm not sure what it means."

"Are they like the dreams you had of Jasper before he came?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes and no. With Jasper I saw him through my own eyes. From my own perspective. But with these dreams it's like I'm observing it. It's so strange."

"Tell me about these dreams."

"They've become clearer. At first they were just figures in a field surrounded by hills. Then I saw some men I had never seen before. But last night," I paused. Afraid of what I was about to admit.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Jacob."

Rosalie sat up. "He's alive?" she whispered. I rubbed the heel of my hand over my eyes. Trying to stop the dull pain behind my eyes.

"He was with three men I had never seen before. They were looking for something. Almost as if they were hunting."

"Maybe it wasn't something. Maybe it was someone." My eyes flew to her clear blue ones.

"You think it's real? What I've been dreaming of?" Rosalie grabbed my hands.

"How many times have you guessed about things coming to past and them actually happening?" she whispered. "Knowing when the drought was coming when we were girls. Your dreams about Jasper. You have to see this Alice."

"You're speaking dangerously Rose." I warned her.

"Don't hide from it Alice. You've been given a gift!"

"What if it's not a gift? Some would view it as a curse. Or worse."

"You're _not_ a witch Alice Cullen." She whispered fiercely. "This is a gift from God."

The wagon jolted to a stop. Breaking our connection. I moved away from Rose towards the back of the wagon.

"Don't fight it. Embrace it."

~T~

_"Any final words Masen?" A blonde man raised his gun toward Edward who was being held back by two of the blonde's henchmen._

_ "Please," Bella begged the man holding the gun. "Don't do this! He's done nothing wrong! Please!"_

_ The man turned towards Bella. Shock evident on his face. "He hasn't told you then? I must say Masen, I'm surprised. I figured you'd want to tell everyone your lies. Well, let me fill you in little missy. Your beau here murdered my brother. Stabbed him to death. Then ran like a coward when the sheriff went after him." He turned back towards Edward. "Do you deny it Masen?"_

_ "DO YOU DENY IT?" James screamed at him._

_ "No." Edward said._

_ "My brother will have his vengeance." James whispered as he raised his gun and fired it at Edward's chest._

"Alice!"

I jolted awake feeling as if I had just sprinted uphill. My body was slick with sweat and my hands were shaking.

"Alice," I heard Jasper's voice and felt his cold hands against my skin. I jumped a little before sitting up. Everyone was gathered around me. Worry was evident on their faces. I looked up at Jasper, questioning.

"You were screaming out in your sleep. It was worse than normal. You were saying…things." He seemed uncertain.

"Jazz, what is it? What did I say?" I gripped his hands, fearing what I knew to be true.

"You yelled, 'do you deny it.' What does that mean Alice?"

My blood turned cold. As the images flew back into my mind. More clear than they had ever been before. Rosalie knelt down beside me.

"What did you see?" Her eyes bore into mine.

I swallowed thickly. Trying to voice what I prayed wasn't true but in my heart I knew it was.

"Edward's been shot."

~T~

**JacobPOV**

Agony. Pure agony. I gripped my right leg, covering the bleeding hole with my hand. I had to stop the bleeding before I bled out. I quickly undid my belt buckle and pulled it off. I wrapped the leather belt around my thigh above the bullet wound which was closer to my knee. I pulled the belt tight creating a tourniquet like my Pa had taught me. He had helped his own Pa with injured soldiers during the War of 1812.

Once I got the belt tight the bleeding slowed. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't bleed to death. I looked up to see James holding Bella back as he talked to Edward. I wanted to go up there and steal Bella back from James but I couldn't be stupid. I knew if I went up there James would shoot me again, but this time he would probably shoot me in the head. My only choice was to lie back down in the tall grass and wait for James to leave.

I froze in shock as I watched James shoot Edward and drag Bella away with Riley and Laurent. Edward lay unmoving on the ground. I fisted my hands as I waited for James to ride off. Once they were out of distance I rose up on my feet. I tried to take a step but my leg couldn't take much weight on it. I quickly sat back down and ripped off a strip from my flannel shirt. I wrapped it around the wound and tied it in a knot. There, that would do for now. I slowly stood back up, not putting much weight on my right leg. Feeling more confident I hobbled over to Edward's body.

"Damn it," I mumbled as I saw the red blooming across Edward's right shoulder. I bent down beside his right shoulder. Edward was breathing heavily and turned his head when he saw me beside him. He tried to say something but I quickly hushed him.

"Don't waste your strength." I started to undo his shirt to get better access to his wound. "You're going to need it."

I finally got his shirt off his shoulder so I could clearly assess the wound. Edward was a lucky one that's for sure. The bullet hit his upper right chest, closer to his shoulder. I leaned closer to him to listen to his breathing. It seemed a little shallow but nothing to worry about. I rolled him a little onto his side to see if I could see the exit wound.

"You lucky bastard." I mumbled. There was an exit wound. I wouldn't have to find the bullet somewhere. James was never that good of a shot.

"Jacob," Edward mumbled. I ignored him and walked towards his wagon. I was surprised that James and his henchmen hadn't ransacked the wagon before they left. Whatever. I jumped in and looked for some clean clothes. I found one of Bella's shifts and quickly ripped it down the middle. The material was clean and thin so it would do fine, temporarily. I grabbed a jug a water and a small bottle of whiskey on the way out of the wagon.

"Here," I lifted Edward's head and drained some water in his mouth. My right hand was still bandaged up from when James broke my fingers so I poured some of the water over my left hand getting rid of some of my dried blood and excess grime. I sat Edward up and he cried out in pain.

"This might hurt a bit." I warned as I poured some whiskey over his wound. Edward cried out again and then his body went limp. He had passed out from the pain. Working quickly I wrapped the cloth across his chest, covering the exposed wound. It would have to work for now. One thing was for sure. We couldn't stay out here in the open and both of us needed medicine. Otherwise we'd both get infections and die.

I made a sling with the other half of the shift for Edward and then heaved him to the wagon. With my leg not being able to hold much weight it took me a while to get him to the wagon. Gritting my teeth I was able to heave Edward into the wagon. I checked his wound again and saw that he was starting to bleed through the shift. He needed medical aide.

I wobbled back towards the front of the wagon and rigged the horses. I wouldn't let us die out here. Bella needed us. I wouldn't give up on her. I flicked the reins and got the horses going.

~T~

Darkness had set in when I heard Edward wake back up. He was moaning in pain.

"Quit your whining!" I yelled back into the wagon.

"Jacob?" I heard him call out.

"Who else would save your sorry ass?"

"Jacob, you have to stop. We have to go save Bella!"

"We can't really save her when we've both been shot!" I knew there was a fort around here somewhere. What was the name of it? Hall maybe? I wished I had paid attention more to James' ramblings.

I glanced out to my right and saw a lone light out in the woods. I halted the horses. Maybe they could help us? Or at least point me in the right direction of a fort. I hobbled back to the back of the wagon.

"Don't go anywhere." I muttered to Edward, not staying long enough to hear his reply. I walked into the woods towards the light. I had to be careful not to trip on any logs or roots on the ground. Hurting my other leg would leave me completely immobile. As I got closer I began to make out a small wooden cabin. The light was coming from its only window. I knocked quickly on the wooden door. I put my hand against the cold wood on the side of the house for balance. The nights were becoming cooler. I would need to grab a jacket before we continued to travel.

The door opened a crack and I saw the barrel of a rifle. "What do you want?" I heard a female's voice ask gruffly.

"Woah," I said. Balancing on one foot so I could lift up both my hands. "I just need some directions. I'm not here to cause any trouble." The door creaked open a little wider and I saw deep brown eyes against a tan face.

"How's he going to hurt us? He's injured." A boy's voice said.

The woman's head turned quickly towards the inside of the house. "Shut it Seth."

"Look Miss, my friend and I have been shot. We're just trying to get some help."

"How do I know you're not going to try to shoot us? You obviously have enemies." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I swear to you on my life that my friend and I will not harm you or your friend." I motioned towards the door.

The door suddenly swung open revealing a scrawny boy, probably fifteen. "Seth!" The woman cried out in shock.

"There's an extra room in the back where you and your friend can stay. Where is your friend?" Seth stepped forward ignoring the woman's cries.

"He's in the wagon." I said, still in shock. The woman huffed and lowered her gun. She left the door open as she walked back into the house.

"One thing," Seth stopped right beside. He was tall for a kid, only a heads shorter than me. "My sister's room will be locked. I expect it to remain that way sir."

I nodded solemnly. "You have my word." Seth gave me a toothy grin before heading towards the wagon.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" The woman called from inside the house.

I wobbled inside and closed the door behind me. The cabin was small. To my right was a small parlor with a small fireplace, an old chair, and a tan couch with an red quilt draped over it. To my left was the small kitchen. I could easily cross this entire room in half a dozen strides. Directly ahead of me was a small hallway with three doors. Mostly likely leading to bedrooms.

"Nice place you got here." I said waiting to be invited in. The woman walked out from behind one of the doors with a small pillow in her hand. She walked towards the couch and unceremoniously dropped the pillow on it.

"You can sleep here. I imagine your friend is going to need more space."

In the light I could finally get a chance to really look at her. She had on a simple grey dress with a cream apron around her waist. Her jet black hair was braided down her back. Her skin was tan and smooth. She was pretty.

"Sit." She ordered me pointing to the chair. Well at least she was pretty to look at, even if she was a little...biting.

I wobbled towards the chair as she bent down to look at my leg. "So are you going to tell me your name Miss?" I asked, wincing slightly as she removed my makeshift bandage.

She tsked to herself. "You're lucky you haven't already gotten an infection. A dirty rag is not a great bandage." She scolded me as she walked towards the kitchen to get a new rag.

I felt my temper spike. "I had to work with what I had." I defended myself.

"And apparently that wasn't much." She said under her breath.

"I was more worried about Masen." I argued back. "Seems to me a gunshot wound to the chest was a little more important than myself."

"Your friend was shot in the chest?" She stopped wrapping my leg. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" She exclaimed as she almost ran to the kitchen. She filled up a pot with water and set it over the fire. "I should have known better. Men. All complete idiots. Only thinking about themselves." She muttered to herself as she ran down the hall to retrieve supplies.

"I cleaned and bandaged his wound." I called out to her. She paused in her tracks about to scold me again. "With a _clean_ cloth." I said hurriedly. She rolled her eyes at me but I saw the slight smirk on her face.

She checked the window and then came back over to me. "Take off your pants."

"Well you move quickly don't you?" I teased before she smacked me on the head.

"Don't be cheek, just take them off so I can make sure the bullet got out."

She helped me to my feet and waited as I struggled to get my pants off. Finally they fell to the floor. I felt warmth in my cheeks. It was the first time I had been in front of a woman in only my underwear.

"So are you at least going to tell me your name now that you've seen me in such a state of undress?" I teased her.

She stopped prodding my wound to offer me a small smirk. "Leah Clearwater." She said before going back to my thigh.

"Nice to meet you Miss Clearwater. I'm Jacob Black." Her hands stopped moving suddenly and she looked back up at me her dark eyes wide. Before I could ask her what was wrong the door flew open. Seth was standing there supporting Edward by his left side. Edward was grunting and gritting his teeth, in obvious pain.

"Where do I take him Leah?" Seth panted.

"To the spare bedroom. Lie him down on his back and get my sewing kit from my room." She ordered before turning back towards my leg.

"Good news Mr. Black. I found the bullet. Unfortunately it's lodged in your muscle so I'm going to have to remove it."

Wait. What? "Remove it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes." She replied curtly, walking towards the kitchen. "You might want to lie down for this." I nodded and quickly shuffled over to lie on the couch. Leah came back with a small set of tongs. She held them over the fire.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" Fear crept into my voice.

I heard Edward cry out in pain. "Leah!" Seth called from the bedroom.

"We're going to have to be quick about this." She removed the tongs and walked back over to me.

"Wait!" I called out.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Would you rather have your leg cut off because of lead poisoning? I got to get it out." She leaned again towards my wound.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" I asked afraid of those hot tongs going into my skin.

"Fine." She walked over to a pantry. She came back and I immediately noticed the bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Drink this." She gave me the bottle. I gulped down some of it, ignoring the burn in my throat. She untied my tourniquet belt and handed it to me. "Bite on this if it gets bad."

I handed her back the bottle and brought the leather belt to my mouth. "Leah?"

She glanced back up at me. Annoyed that I had once again delayed her.

"Try not to kill me." I said before quickly biting down on the leather belt. Without any more preamble she pushed open the bullet hole wider with her fingers. I screamed into the belt as pain shot up my leg. I couldn't look away as she held the hole open wide enough to get the tongs in. My body was shaking so bad from the pain that she had put her weight on my leg to keep me from kicking her off.

"I feel it!" She exclaimed. Pain was blinding my eyes. My teeth grinded into the belt trying to fight off the pain. It felt like she had taken a hot knife, jammed it into the wound, and was moving it around inside my leg. This was worse than being shot! Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to block the darkness that was overcoming me. It was futile. I let the darkness take me under. Finally the pain disappeared.

I woke to screams of pain. My eyes flew open as I tried to get my bearings. The red quilt was draped over me. My tattered shirt had been removed and my right hand had been re-bandaged. Nervously I lifted the sheet to look at my leg. I breathed out a sigh of relief to see it was still there. What she had done was so painful she might as well have cut it off. I ran my hand over the new clean bandage, wincing slightly from the pain.

Another cry from the back room reminded me that Edward must be going through surgery. The door flew open and I saw Seth sprint out with a small bowl filled with bloody water.

"He gonna be okay?" I asked shocking Seth. He almost dropped the bowl in his hand but he quickly flew open the door and dumped the water.

"Hopefully. The faster he passes out from the pain the better." Seth said as he filled the bowl with hot water from the hearth.

"Seth! Hurry! He's passed out!" I heard Leah's voice yell. Without another word Seth rushed back to the room down the hall.

I waited there on the couch staring at the dwindling fire. My mind went to Bella. Where was she? Was she safe? Frustration flooded me. I needed to heal quickly. I tentatively flexed my leg to try and gage the damage. I winched. It felt like my skin was being stretched and ripping apart. This was different from the pain of earlier. What had that woman done to me? Curious, I pulled back the quilt and started to undo my bandage. As I peeled each layer of white cloth away I felt more and more nervous. How grotesque would it be? Would I ever be able to use this leg again? The final layer before my skin was spotted with dark red. I took a deep breath before I finally peeled this last layer away.

The hole was gone. I stared back in shock. Leah had sewn my wound shut. I flexed again and saw how my skin stretched and pulled against the thread.

"Don't look so shocked." I looked up to see Leah standing by the hallway. Her apron was stained with blood and she wiped her red stained hands with a cloth. Her hair had become disheveled in its perfect braid allowing little wisps of hair to frame her face.

"It's silk thread." She said motioned to my leg. "Holds better." She sat in the chair and leaned heavily against it. "You're going to have to rebandage yourself. I'm not doing it again tonight." She closed her eyes.

"I figured as much." I started to cover my wound to get the bandage back on. "So where's Seth?"

She turned her head towards me and opened her eyes. "Not going to ask if your friend made it?"

I shrugged. "We're not friends." I tied the knot tight against my leg. I glanced back up to see her staring hard at me, as if she was trying to figure me out.

"Edward's going to live. He's a lucky one. The bullet made a clean exit and it just missed his lungs. Broke his collarbone though so he's in a sling. In a lot of pain too. Seth is staying in there in case he gets a fever in the middle of the night."

"So will you be staying out here to keep an eye on me?"

She laughed. "So you can take a peek up my skirts when I'm asleep? No. I'll be going to my bed."

"I would never do that!" I replied shocked.

"Course you would, you're a man. Only ever after one thing." She moved to stand up.

"Who is he?"

She stopped but kept her back towards me. "What do you mean?"

"The man who hurt you. The one who broke your heart. No woman would ever believe such things unless she'd been hurt in the past."

"Goodnight Mr. Black." She walked towards her door without looking back and firmly locked it behind her.

I sighed. "Goodnight Leah." I replied to the empty room.

That night I dreamed of dark brown eyes filled with sorrow.

* * *

**_Who's eyes is he seeing? Bella's or Leah's? _**

**_So I know I mentioned last chapter that I'd do an EPOV but this chapter was getting so long that I decided to break it up. So good news, next chapter has already been started and it WILL have EPOV!  
_**

**_I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter! Still hating on Jacob? What did you think of Leah?  
_**

**_Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_mp91  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: ****All Twilight related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:** **Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks for hanging with me! I apologize for taking so long. Please know that I plan on sticking with this story till the end. So don't worry, I'm not going to leave it hanging. My sincerest appreciation to all of my reviewers! You guys keep me motivated and push me to write better. **

**Without further ado I give you (finally) Chapter 20!  
**

* * *

**The Trail**

Chapter 20

_Blue Mountain Crossing, Oregon_

_September 1842_

**JasperPOV**

"_Edward's been shot." _

My hand stopped mid-stroke against Alice's arm. All of us were staring at Alice, frozen in shock at her words.

"Alice, are you sure?" Esme's gentle voice filled the silence.

Alice nodded her head before she rested her head in her hands, rubbings her heels of her hand against her eyes. Seeing my love in obvious pain I drew her into my arms, comforting her the best I knew how. I glanced over at Carlisle, seeing her brows pulled together in deep thought.

Emmett was the first to speak up. "It's too late for Rosie to turn back. We'll never get across the mountains before the baby is born."

"But we can't just leave him out there to die!" Alice spoke up, wiping her eyes. "Edward's family!"

"There's a very good chance he could already be dead." Rosalie said quietly.

The silence fell over the group again.

"It seems we have little choice then." Carlisle said and he grabbed Esme's hand. "I will go back after Edward and the rest of you will continue to Oregon."

The group erupted in protest. Esme refused to be separated from her husband and Alice didn't want her father to go alone. I knew what I had to do, and as much as it would pain me to be separated from Alice, it was the right thing to do.

"I will go." I said loudly above the group. "It makes sense for me to go instead of you, Carlisle. I've traveled alone before and I'll be able to find Edward. And after I find him, whatever state he is in, I'll come back to Oregon to meet with the rest of you."

"Fine, but I'm going with you." Alice said.

"Absolutely not." I protested along with Carlisle and Esme.

"But what if something happens to you? I can't lose you Jasper Whitlock." Alice spoke with such ferocity I felt myself begin to waver until I thought about the danger she would be in if she went with me.

"Alice," I grabbed both of her hands and kissed her knuckles softly. "You're to be my wife. Nothing will stop me from returning to you. Absolutely nothing."

"It's settled then. Jasper, we'll discuss more in the morning." Carlisle said and went back towards the campfire with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Alice stood up and walked away from me towards the woods. "Alice," I called out to her. She didn't turn back but kept walking, wrapping her shawl tighter around her nightgown. I followed after her.

"Please don't run from me Alice." She finally stopped walking and kept her back towards me.

"Don't leave me Jazz." I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I have to do this love. If it was the other way around Edward wouldn't hesitate to go."

"I know," she sniffled into my shoulder. "It doesn't mean I have to like it." I smiled at her, always full of such spirit.

"I **will**come back to you. I swear it." I kissed her soft lips. "And when I do I'm gonna marry you."

She finally smiled softly. "I've certainly waited a while to become your wife Mr. Whitlock."

"You will wait for me Alice?" I asked nervously, beginning to doubt myself.

"Oh Jasper," she pulled me against her and we kissed passionately. "I've always loved you. You're the only one for me, the only one there will ever be."

We stayed under the stars in each other's arms throughout the night. Knowing that with the breaking of dawn I would begin my journey.

I would find Edward, alive or dead, I would find him.

~T~

**EPOV**

I woke yet again with my arm gripping my right shoulder. The bandages tugged underneath my fingers as I tried to pull myself from my nightmare. I saw the candle by the door as the light slid into the room.

"I'm fine, Leah." I called out to her. I knew I woke her most nights with my nightmares and she would always come to check on me to make sure I hadn't ripped my bandages away. I stared at the ceiling and waited for the streaks of light to retreat from the room.

"Actually, it's Jacob."

I looked towards the door to see Jacob standing there in his shirt and pants. He came in and closed the door behind him. I let my head drop back onto the pillow.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked, already feeling the fatigue from my many restless nights.

"You know why I'm here." He put the candle down on the table beside the bed and sat in the wooden rocking chair.

I didn't answer and continued to stare at the ceiling willing him to leave.

"If you don't tell me, how do you expect me to go help her?"

"Go help her?" I seethed at him, righting myself in the bed. "You're the one who led them to us!"

"And how do you think I'm trying to fix that? I need to know who those men were so I can go and save her! But in order to do that you have to tell me what you know."

"You don't need to know. I'm almost fit enough to leave."

"Fit enough to leave?" Jacob asked skeptically. He stood up and walked towards the dresser, pulling out a small revolver from the top drawer. "Here," he held the gun out to me. "Take it and hold it steady."

I grabbed the gun from him and immediately felt the weight in my hand. I gritted my teeth as I held the gun out in front of me aiming it at the door. My hand started to tremble from the weight and I felt the strain directly in my shoulder as if a knife was carving into my bullet wound. I tried to keep the pain at bay but it became too much and my hand seemed to drop the gun on its own accord.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought." Jacob said as he grabbed the gun from the bed and put it back in the drawer.

I felt completely worthless. How could I save Bella if I wasn't even strong enough to hold a gun?

"Don't be so hard on yourself. But now you see why you have to tell me everything. We need to work together to save her. She's already miles from here."

"You don't think I know that Jacob? You don't think I can remember seeing Bella ripped away from me? Taken from me because of the sins of my past? I can't even live with myself. It's all my fault. If anything happens to her I will never be able to live with myself."

"Then you see why you must tell me everything! We have to work together!" He gripped my forearm in his enthusiasm and then glanced at my wounded shoulder. "Damn, Leah's gonna kill me." I looked down to see I must have ripped my stitches because I was bleeding through my bandage.

"Jacob," I felt the fatigue begin to overwhelm me. I didn't trust Jacob but I would do anything to save Bella.

"Look, I'm not looking for an answer tonight. Just think about it okay?" Jacob said.

Jacob's eyes grew wide as we heard Leah's footsteps coming down the hall. The door burst open and I saw her in her nightgown, a small shawl draped around her shoulders.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing in here?" She asked, holding her candle and scowling at him.

"Just chatting Leah." Jacob smiled uncertainly as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him and walked over towards me. She groaned when she saw my bloody bandage. "Just talking Jacob? Really? And Edward just happened to open his mouth so wide that it popped his stitches?" She asked him sarcastically.

Jacob shrugged and started to apologize. "I'll deal with you later Jacob Black." She said as she shooed him out the door. "Men," she sighed to herself as she started to rebandage my wound.

"I'm sorry Leah. I was pushing myself and I must have gone too far." We stayed silent as Leah fixed me up. She started to collect the old bandages when I finally decided to speak up.

"Leah?"

"Yes Edward?" She asked looking up from her hands.

I gripped the quilt beneath my fingers. "How long do you think it will be until I'm well again?"

"You were on the verge of death when you came to me a week ago. I'd say you're doing really well. But how much you progress is entirely up to you. But you have to let yourself heal. No pushing yourself until you're literally splitting at the seams okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." She gave a small chuckle and left the room. Leaving me alone to my constantly tormented thoughts.

~T~

Two weeks passed with agonizing slowness as I pushed my body to heal. Jacob would come visit me every day and asked me for information but I gave the same answer each time. "Not today, Jacob." I had to figure this out for myself. I still didn't trust Jacob. Yes, he had saved me but it seemed only for information about James. I knew I would have to play my cards right to save Bella.

My thoughts were never far from her. I wondered where she was. If she was alright. I prayed that God would take pity on me and keep her safe. I didn't deserve his salvation but she did. She was innocent in all of this. Why would she have to pay for my sins?

Nothing would stop me from loving her. If James touched her or hurt her I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But I knew that I would take care of Bella, no matter what condition I found her in.

Jacob and Leah had been arguing more and more as the two weeks drew to a close. Seth would often come into my room to get some quiet as I stretched my arm and tried to improve my strength.

"Why do they fight so much?" Seth asked as he looked up from his torn Bible.

I rotated my shoulder slowly, feeling the light pull and gritting my teeth against the ache. "People act in strange ways sometimes." I glanced over at Seth as he stared at the closed door.

"Do you think she doesn't want him to leave?"

I was surprised at the boy's intuitiveness. "That could be it." I answered vaguely. "A woman's heart is something sacred and is something to treat with the utmost delicacy and care. Though some women have a harder exterior than others, they all have a soft heart." I smirked at Seth. "You'd be wise to remember that one day."

We heard a something shatter and Seth started going to the door. "Wait Seth, you'd best let me handle this one."

I put the sling back around my arm and left my room. Leah and Jacob were yelling at each other.

"You say you're so different than other men but you're just like them! You're just like _him_!" Leah yelled at Jacob.

"I owe it to my father to protect her! I've told you this, Leah! I have to go."

"Edward can go. Why do you have to leave…us?" Her voice grew quieter and Jacob walked closer to her and his arms around her.

"I don't have a choice." Jacob argued to her softly.

Leah pushed herself out of his arms. "No choice? Edward is the only one who has to go after her. It's his fiancé not yours!"

Jacob stood frozen with his mouth slightly agape. "What did you say?"

"You heard me! But go ahead, leave like every other man and see how it feels for your love to choose another over you." Leah turned her back to Jacob and leaned against the small table. Jacob moved towards her and stretched out his hand as if to touch her, but he withdrew it and walked out the door.

Leah flinched as the door closed behind him with a loud bang. She put her hands over her face and began to cry softly.

"Leah?" I called out softly. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled before turning to see me at the door. "Are you alright?"

She gave me a watery smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She glanced down at the shattered plate in the middle of the room. "I, uh, just dropped this earlier. Everything is fine. Go back and rest." She immediately bent down and started to pick up the broken pieces.

I walked over to her and put my hand over hers, stopping her from picking up the pieces. "Don't let the ones you care about slip away. You never know how much time you have with them before they're gone."

We stared at each other for a moment before I gave her a sad smile and cleared away the rest of the broken plate. She stared down at her hands a moment before she quickly stood up to grab her shawl.

"Tell Seth I went out for some fresh air?" She called to me.

"I will." I said to her as the door swung closed behind her. I lifted my arm again in the sling. Still painful, but bearable. I'd leave tomorrow.

I looked up at the night sky through the dirtied window. "Wait for me my love. I'm coming for you."

~T~

**JacobPOV**

I walked out of the house into the cold night air. I needed to just get away. Was what Leah said true? Was Bella engaged to Edward? Edward could just be lying. I huffed to myself. I've certainly done the same.

But what frightened me the most was that I wasn't as upset about Bella and Edward's possible engagement as I thought I would be. I mean, yes, on one level I felt hurt. I think a part of me would always love Bella. But, it's almost as if I also felt…relieved. It's strange.

I stuffed my cold hands into my pockets and stared out into the empty wilderness. I knew I needed to go find Bella. I still cared about her and I couldn't leave her to die. It's my fault they James found her anyway. I had to make up for my mistakes. I owed her that.

But this relief? I wasn't even sure that was the right emotion. Did I feel some sort of obligation to Bella because of my father? Yes, he had mentioned before he died how much he liked Bella. I glanced back towards the house and saw the soft light coming from the window. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about Leah.

Yes, she made me so angry sometimes that I just yearned to take my hand and cover her mouth with it just to shut her up. But she had this undeniable strength and gentleness that came out when she was with Seth, when she let those walls down.

And yes, she was beautiful. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about her like _that_ a few times. Her hair was black as a raven and her eyes were so deep and dark that they looked almost black. They sucked me in and I felt mesmerized. She captivated me and challenged me all at the same time.

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to do. Do I go after Bella like I should do? Or do I stay here like I wanted to? I jumped as I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned around.

Leah stood before me. Her shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her black hair was escaping the messy bun and seemed to frame her face. I held my hand out to her. She smiled softly and placed her cold hand in it.

"I'm sorry Leah." I said softly.

"No, Jacob. You have nothing to be sorry for. You should go after her. There's nothing for you here." She stared down at her feet.

"You're wrong."

She looked up at me questioningly.

"You're here." She sucked in a breath and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Her hands immediately wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer against her. My hands traveled down her back and rested on her small waist. She felt so good beneath my hands. Our lips moved against each other as our passion increased. Her hands traveled into my hair and her fingers pulled against my scalp. I groaned into her mouth and our tongues slid against each other.

We pulled back to catch our breaths. "Say you'll stay. Say you'll stay with me." Leah whispered into my chest.

"Leah, I—"

"Don't," she cut me off. "Don't break my heart. Not tonight." Her dark eyes were filled with sadness.

"I never want to break your heart Leah. But I can't lie to you." She put her hand over my mouth.

"No more talking about it, please. Just give me tonight. That's all I ask. Please Jacob." She reached towards me but I pulled back. I shouldn't do this. We should talk about what we argued about. I couldn't let her make this hasty decision.

"Please Jacob." She pleaded again and her soft eyes broke my resolve. I touched her cheek with my fingertips and prayed that I wasn't going to make a mistake, hurt her more than I probably already will.

I laid her down gently onto the cold grass and kissed her with everything I had. If we had nothing else, we had tonight.

* * *

**_Couple of different POVs for you! What did you think? Lots more sentiment in this chapter too :) I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Thanks for hanging with me! Next chapter will be in December :)  
_**

**_mp91  
_**


End file.
